Love The Way You Lie
by RebelRihanna
Summary: Cette fille prénommée Bella Swan, d'où son surnom n'est qu'une couverture. Depuis ces deux années où elle est arrivée à Forks, tous ses faits, gestes, apparussions, n'ont été que purement fausses. Elle a dû mettre en danger son secret. Son secret, d'être une célébrité connue par le monde entier. D'où un jour, elle décide enfin de se montrer aux gens, qui elle est réellement...
1. Résumé

**Quelques Infos :**

Ma FanFiction commence en plein milieu du **Tome 3 : Hésitation**. Mais il y a une seule chose de changer : Victoria est déjà morte avec Laurent par la meute, donc pas de nouveaux nés. :) Les personnages appartiennent à la splendide Stephenie Meyer (sans qui je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de ses livres ❤), dont certains sont inventés par moi-même. Evidemment, je ne tolérerais en aucun cas le plagiat ! ^^

**Résumé :**

Cette fille prénommée Bella Swan, d'où son surnom n'est qu'une couverture. Une simple couverture écrite sur un simple bout de papier, que l'on pourrait déchirer à tout moment si les gens savaient seulement qui elle était depuis tout ce temps. Depuis ces deux ans, ces deux années où elle est arrivée à Forks, tous ses faits, gestes, apparitions, n'ont été que purement fausses. Tout avait été calculé depuis un soir. Tragique, ce fut-il. Pour qui elle avait décidé de changer d'identité face à tous ces gens qui la critiquaient depuis ce fameux soir.

Elle a dû faire face à abandonner ses proches pour venir s'installer à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Et s'intégrer dans cette petite ville, en se faisant passer pour une lycéenne totalement banale. Toutes ses choses qu'elle a dû dire à tous les gens qu'elle fréquentait, n'étaient que de mensonge sur elle-même. Elle a dû se mettre en danger, chaque jours, chaque heures, minutes, secondes pour protéger son secret qu'elle a gardée pendant tout ce temps.

Son secret, d'être une célébrité entièrement connue par le monde entier. Qu'elle a dû mettre en retrait pendant un certain moment. Mais entre temps, elle avait fait une rencontre, d'une famille pas comme les autres dont eux aussi cachent un secret, duquel elle s'est amouraché d'un dès leurs, Edward Cullen. Et elle n'a rien dit sur sa véritable identité jusqu'à ce jour… Ce jour où elle décide enfin de se montrer aux gens, qui elle est réellement…

* * *

_Voilà le Résumé de ma Fiction ! J'espère que vous en avez déjà salivé rien qu'en le lissant... :) _

_Bref, à très vite pour le Prologue... ;D Kisses. _


	2. Prologue

**Prologue :**

J'entendais leurs cris. Leurs cris, toujours plus fort, toujours plus insistant. L'excitation était à son comble. Ils criaient tous mon nom. Mes fans. Ceux qui m'avaient toujours soutenu. Le stress commençait à me gagner. À chaque pas que je faisais, il s'intensifiait.

La peur. La peur d'être épier par des milliers de fans, de faire une mauvaise chose sur scène, de ne plus être à la hauteur de ce que pense les gens comme vous et moi. Ce sentiment qui est encré en vous, et qui ne veut à tout prix ne plus partir, si seulement vous vous calmez.

Les tambourinements de mon cœur augmentaient à une allure hallucinante. Je les entendais, un par un, me narguant presque dans mes oreilles. Ma respiration se faisait rapide, j'haletais presque. Je voyais l'équipage autour de moi s'activaient à une vitesse impressionnante. C'était comme si, je voyais tout au ralentit. Les techniciens courraient dans tous les sens, allant et revenant. Les danseurs rajustaient leurs costumes, les chœurs faisaient quelques vocalises. Je savais que faire cela aussi était un bon moyen pour enlever le stress mais aucun son ne sortaient de ma bouche.

Une main attrapa délicatement la mienne. Je reconnaissais distinctement se toucher. Je me retournais lentement, et me retrouvais en face de lui. Cet homme qui me faisait battre mon cœur à chaque regard posé sur lui. Il me souria en me prenant dans ses bras. Je m'enfouissais à l'intérieur en crochetant mes mains autour de sa nuque, touchant son tatouage du côté droit les trois étoiles qui se trouvaient sur son cou, et fermais mes yeux.

_Je t'aime._ Ce fut les seuls mots qu'il sortit de ses lèvres au creux de mon oreille. Rien qu'en entendant ses mots, l'anxiété qui me rongeait de l'intérieur s'apaisa quelque peu. Relevant ma tête vers la sienne, je posais délicatement mes lèvres contre sa joue. Je le sentis sourire. Cette sensation m'avait tant manqué. Mais je mettais fin à notre étreinte en reculant de lui sachant que quelques yeux scrutateurs nous regardaient. Ma main était toujours liée à la sienne alors que je m'éloignais encore. Elle se détacha trop rapidement à mon goût. J'encrais une dernière fois mon regard dans le sien avant de me retourner pour affronter la foule m'attendant au bas de la scène, a pas lent.

* * *

_Hey ! Alors, vous pensez que c'est qui ce mystérieux homme ? Faite-le moi savoir par review :)_

_Et donnez-moi aussi votre avis sur ce Prologue ! Est-il bien écrit ?_

_J'espère vous revoir pour le premier chapitre ^^ (qui est déjà écrit ! :p) Kisses._


	3. Chapitre 1 : Changements

Elle me regarda avec son air de chien battu, dont seule, elle-même arrivait à me rendre vulnérable.

**- Tu veux vraiment que je porte ça ?** Montrais-je du menton la paire d'escarpins blanches que je tenais du bout de mes doigts face à nous deux.

**- Oui, allez, pour me faire plaisir !** Supplia-t-elle.

**- Pour te faire plaisir ?** M'étonnais-je.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel après avoir soupiré d'agacement.

**- Je veux dire, pour mon frère,** reprit-elle.

Un sourire se fendit au coin de mes lèvres, ce qui ne manquait pas à Alice.

**- Ah, je le savais !** S'exclama cette dernière.

Mes yeux se plissèrent pendant que je la fixais en tenant toujours les escarpins en l'air. Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, impatiente.

**- Bon alors tu les mets ou quoi ?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**- Je suis obligée ?** Grimaçais-je.

Je connaissais déjà sa réponse. Et pour cause, aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, vu qu'elle savait qu'elle avait raison.

Mes yeux se baissèrent sur les chaussures. Rien qu'à la vu que je m'offrais, je fronçais mes sourcils distinctement.

**- Mais elles vont pas m'aller, Alice !** Me plaignais-je. **Elles vont être trop petites ! Tu es sûre que c'est la bonne taille ?**

**- Bella,** soupira Alice, **arrêtes de faire ta capricieuse, et mets les ! Elles vont t'aller à ravir ! Et je sais que ta pointure est bien du quarante, non ?**

Je grognais d'exaspération. Elle m'avait encore eue. De toute façon, avec Alice, il fallait toujours la laisser avoir raison, sinon elle sortait vite ses griffes. Une vraie tigresse… Alice restera toujours la même. Même ce qui était pour le shoping, mieux valait ne pas aborder le sujet ! Sinon, je savais qu'elle me supplierait une fois de plus d'y aller avec elle, sur quoi je détestais faire ça, surtout avec elle. Je savais qu'elle me traînerait dans toutes les boutiques de la ville de Port Angeles, jusqu'à en avoir les jambes comme des compotes, en allant à droite à gauche, courant n'importe comment. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle me le proposait, je lui refusais instantanément, ce qui faisait toujours rire ce genre de situation à Emmett.

Étant toujours dans mes réflexions, que je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais enfilée les escarpins.

**- Eh bah voilà !** Souria Alice, satisfaite. **Tu vois que je t'avais dit qu'elles t'iront à merveille !**

Je me retournais face à l'énorme glace qui nous faisait face, perché sur mes quinze centimètres de talons aiguilles. Je baissais mes yeux sur mes pieds, en tournant ma cheville pour voir le talon, de dos à la glace.

**- Ça ne fait pas trop haut ?** Quémandais-je, en pinçant mes lèvres.

**- Mais non !** M'affirma-t-elle. **Maintenant marches avec !**

Je relevais mes yeux vers elle en ayant toujours mes lèvres pincées.

**- Euh, tu es sûre ?** Hésitais-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer en même temps que je me remettais droite. Je commençais à faire un pas devant moi alors que l'autre s'enchaîner. J'essayais de garder mon équilibre en tenant mon dos bien droit, chose qui était difficile. Mais à peine que j'arrivais à l'autre bout de la pièce de la chambre, que j'emmêlais mes jambes entre elles, avant de tomber durement contre le sol.

**- Aïe !** M'écriais-je, en m'écrasant de tout mon long par terre.

**- Bella, ça va ?** S'inquiéta Alice, en arrivant vers moi.

Je restais planté contre le sol pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'Alice s'accroupissait devant moi en m'aidant à me relever quelque peu. J'entendais soudainement un rire retentir. Je retournais ma tête vers ce son, en sachant pertinemment qui s'était.

**- Emmett, ta gueule !** Grognais-je.

Je le voyais, plié de rire contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Alice et de Jasper.

**- Si tu verrais la tête que tu as faite quand t'es tombé !** Ria-t-il. **Hilarant !**

Il rigolait toujours alors qu'Alice se releva. Elle s'avança vers lui, d'un pas rapide, et le poussa en dehors de la chambre.

**- Mais euh !** Râla-t-il.

**- Barre-toi !** S'exclama-t-elle, avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

Elle se retourna vers moi, je l'entendais soupirer en même temps qu'Emmett reprenait la parole.

**- Roo, Bella, allez quoi ! Tu pourrais pas me refaire la scène une autre fois, histoire que je la raconte après à Edward !** Lança-t-il derrière la porte.

Je me relevais subitement, face à la dernière phrase qu'il avait dite.

**- Non !** Braillais-je.

J'allais vers la porte en ayant quelques difficultés à marcher avec les talons, d'où même je faillis me ratatiner une nouvelle fois par terre, mais je me retenais de justesse contre la poignée de la porte. J'ouvrais celle-ci en fessant face à Emmett. Il me regarda, en ayant un énorme sourire scotché sur le visage.

**- T'as pas intérêt à lui raconter, d'accord ?! Sinon, t'es un homme mort !** Le signalais-je.

**- C'est trop tard !** Me nargua-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour pour longer le couloir.

Je le regardais partir, en étant stupéfaite. Je voulais lui courir après, mais avec ses foutus chaussures, j'étais piégée.

**- Emmett !** Criais-je.

Il descendait les escaliers en riant comme un gamin. Je serrais des dents en refermant la porte.

**- Merde !** Jurais-je.

En me retournant, Alice revenait de son dressing de la pièce d'à coter en tenant une autre paire de chaussures.

**- C'est quoi ça ?** Fronçais-je mes sourcils.

**- Le plan B,** me répondit-elle. **Comme je savais que tu allais te casser la gueule, alors je t'ai pris celle-là à la place.**

**- Attends, tu m'as fait essayer ça alors que tu savais très bien que je n'aurais pas réussi à marcher avec ?!** La regardais-je, ahurie par la révélation qu'elle venait de me faire.

Elle soupira, puis me donna les chaussures.

**- Ce sont des compensés, tu seras plus confortable à l'intérieur en marchant avec. Essaye-les !**

Je soupirais à mon tour, une fois calmé. J'enlevais les escarpins que j'avais toujours à mes pieds en lui redonnant, et enfilais les compensés blanches. Après m'être remise debout, j'essayais de marcher avec. Elle avait raison, j'arrivais mieux à marcher. Mes pieds tanguaient moins que tout à l'heure.

Arrivée à l'autre bout de la pièce, j'affichais un grand sourire.

**- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !** Souria-t-elle à son tour.

Elle repartit vers son dressing, et revenait avec des vêtements dans ses bras.

**- Tiens, et voici la tenue qui ira avec !** Lança-t-elle en posant les affaires sur le lit.

Mais contrairement à ce que je croyais, mon sourire se fana bien vite. Je croissais mes bras contre ma poitrine, en arquant un sourcil.

**- On avait dit rien que les chaussures !** Soupirais-je.

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Alice…** commençais-je.

-** Pourtant j'avais dit, il me semble aussi la tenue avec, non ?** Ironisa-t-elle.

Je grognais. Je m'avançais vers le lit en regardant les affaires.

**- T'es chiante,** marmonnais-je en soufflant.

**- Fait pas t'as capricieuse, et mets-là ! Je suis sûre qu'une fois mise, elle t'ira ! S'il te plait, Bella !**

Je soupirais d'agacement. D'agacement, parce que mon véritable moi voulait porter cela, mais je devais jouer un jeu. Un jeu qui était très dangereux. Dont je devais être une autre personne. Une autre vie, un autre rôle. Pour ne pas révéler ma véritable personne. Voilà pourquoi j'avais fait semblant de tomber en ayant essayé les escarpins qu'Alice m'avait donné. Je devais lui faire croire que je n'arrivais pas à marcher avec des talons, ce qui était tout bonnement le contraire. Ainsi que mon goût vestimentaire… et le shopping ! J'adorais faire des virés shopping, mais je devais me garder discrète… Le plus possible, pour ne pas m'être en danger mon secret.

Seulement après quelques signes d'impatience, d'où je voyais qu'elle tapait du pied, que je cédais en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

**- D'accord, mais si je le fais c'est seulement pas pour toi, mais pour ton frère !**

**- Oui, ça je l'avais remarqué !**

**- Comment ça ?** Sourcillais-je.

**- Attends, Bella, tu crois quoi quand je vois toutes vos messes basses quand on est à la cafète, et que vous vous êtes appart ? Hein ? Tu crois que ça, ça m'a pas échappé ?**

Sur ce coup-là, elle m'avait eue…

**- Et aussi, je te rappelle que je sais tout,** reprit-elle en tapant son index contre sa tempe de droite.

_Non, pas vraiment tout exactement, Alice…_ pensais-je.

Je la regardais plus intensément, alors qu'elle reprenait la parole de nouveau.

**- Et puis, c'est quand est-ce que vous allez… enfin tu vois quoi ?** Lança-t-elle, malicieuse.

Je levais mes yeux vers elle, ahurie, par ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'éclatais ensuite de rire en mettant ma main devant mes lèvres.

**- Alice, arrêtes, je t'en supplie,** riais-je.

**- Non, mais sérieux, c'est quand qu'il va te faire grimper aux rideaux mon frère ?!** Souria cette dernière.

**- Déjà, faut lui en parler… Ce que je pense, et chose difficile venant de sa part…**

**- Pff, si tu verrais toutes les nanas qu'il s'est chopé !** Me coupa-t-elle.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne droite.

_Si tu savais comme moi aussi je m'en suis chopé un tas de mecs… Des coups totalement foireux, ou alors des bêtes entièrement sauvages… _pensais-je.

Je savais qu'Edward n'avait pas eu que moi, dans toute son existence, mais de le savoir qu'il avait déjà eu d'autres femmes avant moi, me rendait disons un peu… jalouse. C'est sûr qu'en cent ans d'existence, il avait du vraiment en avoir sous le bras…

**- Que même il serait vraiment gâté par la nature…** chuchota-t-elle.

Mes yeux étaient grands ouverts comme des soucoupes, en ayant entendu ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

**- Alice !** M'exclamais-je.

**- Roo, Bella…** Leva-t-elle les yeux en l'air.

**- C'est ton frère tout de même ! Est un peu de respect envers lui !** La grondais-je.

**- Attends, et lui tu crois pas qu'il est un peu chiant, non trop même, quand il vient nous espionné dans nos pensées ? Surtout qu'il est toujours dans nos vies privées à entendre chaque fantasmes… !** Commença-t-elle, elle aussi à hausser la voix.

**- Je crois que tu viens de choper le "syndrome-à-la-Emmett",** rigolais-je, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. **C'est vraiment infectieux, il faut vraiment que Carlisle t'examine !**

Elle éclata de rire peu de temps après, à ma blague.

**- Bon allez, maintenant laisse-moi m'habiller que sinon on va être en retard pour le lycée !** Reprenais-je mon sérieux.

**- Pourquoi, t'es pudique toi maintenant ?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**- Non, simplement que j'aimerais avoir un minimum d'intimité,** lui répondis-je.

**- D'accord, d'accord !** S'écria-t-elle en souriant avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Je soupirais après que le calme soit de nouveau revenu dans la pièce. Je m'approchais du lit pour voir de quelle tenue Alice m'avait bien pris soin de me préparer. Celle-ci se composait d'un débardeur qui descendait en un léger décolleter de couleur blanc, d'où elle avait fait exprès de l'assortir avec les chaussures, un jean slim clair, et juste à coter trônait quelques bijoux. Je me déshabillais, me retrouvant en sous-vêtements. Ma vision se posa distinctement sur la glace d'en face de moi, où reflétait mon corps dans celui-ci. Je me rapprochais pour me regarder. Mes yeux se posèrent sur mon tatouage que j'avais sur ma hanche de droite. Une prière en sanskrit. Celle-ci signifiait _"Pardon, Honnêteté, Dissimulation et Contrôle"_, mais Bang Bang, mon tatoueur préféré, l'avait malheureusement mal recopié… Mes mains caressèrent les inscriptions, alors que je voyais mon autre tatouage en dessous de mon sein, sur ma hanche gauche, la phrase en arabe qui voulait dire _"Liberté en Dieu"_, et ainsi de l'autre côté mon petit pistolet que j'avais en dessous de mon aisselle de droite, près de mon sein, toujours fait par mon tatoueur fétiche… Je souriais en voyant celui-ci. Le pistolet était l'un de mes préférés que je m'étais fait.

Mais mes autres tatouages que j'avais, dont treize en tout, je les avais dissimulé sous du fond de teint, pour ne surtout pas éveiller les soupçons des Cullen… J'avais fait cela à seulement juste ceux qui se voyaient le plus.

**- Bella, tu as bientôt fini ?** Me cria Alice, derrière la porte.

**- Euh, oui ! Attends encore deux petites minutes !** M'exclamais-je à mon tour en courant vers le lit.

Je m'habillais en vitesse, et juste au moment où je finissais de mettre mon débardeur, Alice rentra, obligeant de me mettre de dos à elle pour ne pas qu'elle remarque les tatouages que je n'avais pas cachés.

**- Tu es magnifique comme ça !** Me souria-t-elle en même temps que je me retournais vers elle.

Elle m'intima à s'asseoir sur la chaise qui était installée en face de sa coiffeuse, m'obligeant à ce qu'elle me pomponne, dont je ne me plaignais aucunement, j'avais l'habitude avec ma véritable identité… Mais quelquefois je faisais semblant de râler, ce qui était le but de mon personnage.

En même temps qu'elle me maquillait, d'où j'avais mes yeux clos, Alice me disait que Jasper, Emmett, et Edward étaient déjà partis au lycée en compagnie de Rosalie, disant que nous étions trop longues à leurs goûts… D'un côté, je me disais que peut-être, Edward n'avait pas entendu ce que m'avait dit Alice plus tôt sur lui, du moins je l'espérais…

Après qu'Alice avait fini, je me relevais pour m'admirer dans le miroir. Alice m'avait légèrement maquillée, et m'ayant attachée mes cheveux couleur chocolat en un chignon vers le bas très lâche, en laissant quelques mèches devant s'échappaient. Je lui tendais mon pouce. J'avais pratiquement l'impression de voir Ursula Stephen, ma propre coiffeuse personnelle en face de moi, tellement qu'elle avait fait un si joli travail.

Alice me souria, en m'entraînant vers le bas. Nous allâmes dans le grand garage que possédaient les Cullen, dans leur villa pour rentrer dans sa fameuse Porche jaune canari. Elle me regarda une fois de plus, alors que nous venions de quitter le chemin de la villa, pour s'engager sur la route du lycée de Forks.

**- Quand Edward va te voir comme ça, il ne va pas en croire ses yeux,** me lança-t-elle.

Je rigolais en voyant le paysage défiler à une folle allure. La conduite d'Alice avait été toujours comme son frère, rapide. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, j'avais pris l'habitude depuis que je les fréquentais.

Nous étions arrivées en moins de cinq minutes devant le bâtiment du lycée. Alice se gara au parking, à la place qui lui était approprié, juste entre la Volvo argentée d'Edward, et la BMW M3 cabriolet rouge de Rosalie.

**- Laisse-toi te faire admirer,** me dit-elle avant de sortir de la voiture, en me fessant un clin d'œil.

Je sortais à mon tour du véhicule, prenant mon sac au passage, et faisais le tour par derrière pour rejoindre Alice qui m'attendait.

**- Allez, courage, Bella,** me chuchota cette dernière.

Nous nous avançâmes le long du parking alors que je sentais leurs regards. Tous les élèves du lycée qui étaient présents sur le parking me regardaient attentivement. Comme si c'était mon premier jour de cours, ce qui était parfaitement le contraire. Ils se chuchotèrent tous, faisant référence à mon changement. Et c'est ça que j'aimais, être le centre de l'attention. Je lançais un regard enjôleur à la foule, en ayant un sourire au coin de mes lèvres. Alice rigola en entrant dans le bâtiment du lycée. Nous entamons le début du couloir, alors qu'il se passait exactement la même chose que sur le parking. Les lycéens lançaient quelques regards sur moi. Je voyais Alice sourire, se disant qu'elle avait fait du bon travail.

Je relevais mes yeux vers l'autre bout du couloir. Emmett et Rosalie étaient en train de s'entrelaçaient en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. Jasper cherchait quelque chose dans son casier, ainsi qu'Edward était accoudé contre le mur à côté de lui, les bras croisés contre son torse. Quand je posais mes yeux sur lui, distinctement il tourna sa tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisèrent, et l'instant d'une seconde, je voyais de l'ébahissement dans ses prunelles couleur topaze. Il me souria, j'en faisais de même. Mes yeux étaient toujours noyés dans les siens quand j'entendais un groupe de gars s'exclamaient. Je tournais ma tête vers eux alors que nous passions devant eux. Ils me sifflèrent tous, en ayant le regard pétillant.

**- Hé, ça te dirait de venir faire un tour avec moi dans ma bagnole ?** S'exclama un des gars de la bande.

Il me regardait en salivant presque.

**- Déjà prise !** Lui répondis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieure.

Toute la bande se mit à râler. Mais décidément il ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

**- Comme ça je te montrerais mon fameux déhanché,** reprenait-il en faisant quelques coups de reins.

J'émettais un bruit d'exaspération. Alice lança un regard vers le type en question. J'entendais les autres rires alors que nous arrivions vers le reste des Cullen. J'allais enlacer Edward par sa nuque, il posa ses mains sur ma taille. Mais ses yeux n'étaient pas plantés dans les miens, mais vers la bande des crétins. Je soupirais en même temps qu'il leurs lançait un regard noir. Voulant qu'il oublie à tout prix ses imbéciles, je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ce qui fonctionna directement. Il répondit à mon baiser en rentament un second encore plus passionné. Edward colla ensuite ses lèvres au creux de mon oreille d'où son haleine fraiche fouetta mon cou, me procurant de légers frissons.

**- Tu es magnifique,** me murmura-t-il.

Je le regardais ensuite dans les yeux en ayant toujours mes mains autour de son cou, me mordant ma lèvre inférieure doucement. Il me lança un sourire en coin, et je replongeais vers ses lèvres.

**- Vous n'allez quand même pas nous faire un gosse ici tout de même, hein ?** Nous coupâmes Emmett.

Je détournais mon regard vers celui-ci, en levant un de mes sourcils.

**- Alors, Bella, j'espère que tu t'es pas encore cassé la gueule comme tout à l'heure en venant ici,** me nargua-t-il.

**- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda Edward.

Je faisais signe à Emmett de se taire, mais il en décida autrement.

**- Tout à l'heure alors qu'Alice avait supplié à Bella d'essayer des talons, elle s'est ratatinée par terre !** Raconta-t-il en étant mort de rire. **Et le pire, si t'aurais vu la tête qu'elle a fait !**

**- C'est pas vrai ?** S'étonna Jasper.

Emmett hocha la tête en répondant à Jasper. Alice regarda ce dernier, en lui intimant de se taire. Emmett essaya de mimer la tête que j'avais fait il y avait quelques heures auparavant en se moquant. Je lui tapais sur son bras après m'être détaché de l'étreinte d'Edward en grognant.

**- Tu peux pas te la fermer !** Râlais-je.

Je croissais mes mains contre ma poitrine en le regardant méchamment, ce qui faisait encore plus rire Emmett.

**- Si c'est ça, moi je vais en cours !** M'énervais-je. **Et puis Emmett, si tu veux te foutre la gueule de tout le monde, fais-le sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais surtout pas moi !** Finissais-je de m'adresser à l'intéresser.

Et cinq secondes après, j'étais déjà partie en ayant rajuster mon sac qui était posé sur mon épaule, vexée.

**- Bella !** S'écria Edward, visiblement lui aussi était agacé par la révélation que venait de faire son frère, de cette petite scène de tout à l'heure.

Ne lui répondant pas, je me dirigeais vers la salle de cours que j'avais maintenant alors que je savais très bien, qu'Edward finirait bien par me rattraper…

* * *

_Hey, voici le tout premier chapitre ! :) J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Alice, toujours accro à son shopping xD Et Emmett mort de rire quand Bella est tombé ! x)_

_Toujours aussi con celui-là :p J'avoue que j'ai aimé en l'écrivant ce passage !_

_Maintenant à vous de me dire s'il vous a plus ou non par review x)_

_A très vite pour le prochain chap ! ^^ (et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe :s) Kisses ;D_


	4. Chapitre 2 : La faiblesse

Je soupirais en regardant au travers de la fenêtre les nuages gris qui bougeaient lentement dans le ciel.

Mon menton sur la pomme de ma main gauche accoudée contre la table, je baissais mes yeux sur le seul bloc-notes ouvert en face de moi. Je gribouillais quelque chose dessus sans trop apercevoir ce que c'était. J'étais trop occupée dans mes pensées attendant patiemment que le début du cours commence.

Mes yeux se relevaient vers la fenêtre en pinçant mes lèvres en une fine ligne droite. Je regardais la brise agitée doucement les feuilles des arbres. D'énormes nuages noirs arrivaient dans le ciel, annonçant une tempête de pluie dans les heures qui suivraient. _Et encore une journée de pluie prévue ! Super…_ Pensais-je.

Je soufflais d'exaspération. Le temps avait toujours été comme cela, ici à Forks. Rare moment où il faisait beau, le soleil montrant le bout de son nez avec un ciel d'un bleu azur, n'ayant aucune trace de nuage. Toujours et encore de la pluie…

Soupirant une énième fois, mon regard balaya la salle, voyant qu'elle commençait à se remplir. J'étais assise au fond de la pièce, en priant énormément que personne ne vienne prendre la place de libre à côté de moi. Ce que, je pensais fortement qu'elle allait être prise par Edward dans les secondes à venir.

Passant une main derrière mon cou, mes yeux dénièrent se baiser sur mon bloc-notes. Sur une page blanche, seulement ses lettres j'avais écrite inconsciemment. Mes sourcils se fronçaient automatiquement en voyant ceci.

_R & C Forever_

Seulement après avoir relu ses mots, qu'un flot de souvenirs refaisaient surface défilant devant mes yeux…

_**~ Flashblack ~**_

_J'essayais de courir le plus vite possible, mais je savais qu'il arriverait par finir par me rattraper. Le vent qui fouettait mes cheveux me faisait un bien fou. Le soleil brulant contre ma peau, mes pieds nus au contact du sable me rendaient systématiquement épanouie._

_Je retournais mon regard derrière moi, il n'était pas très loin de moi. Je voyais qu'il tendait la main vers moi, pour essayer de m'attraper._

_**- Tu vas voir, je vais réussir à t'avoir !**__ S'écria-t-il._

_Je rigolais, je le faisais tourner en rond. Et il avait encore plus la haine, ce qui me faisait sourire. Mais à un moment donné, dont je ne savais pas comment ça c'était produit, il me sauta dessus. Nous tombâmes à la renverse par terre dans le sable, en riant comme des gamins._

_Chris se positionna au-dessus de moi alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin, ce qui le faisait sourire. D'un sourire si craquant que je m'en mordais doucement ma lèvre inférieure. Il s'accouda de chaque côté de ma tête, ne voulant pas m'écraser de tout son poids, et caressa lentement ma joue droite. Nous nous scrutâmes pendant de longues secondes en sentant quelquefois l'eau de la mer venir s'écrasait contre nos corps entremêlaient, vu que nous étions proches de celle-ci._

_Dans un mouvement synchronisé, nos lèvres se collèrent, se moulant parfaitement entre elles. Il passa sa langue le long de ma lèvre me quémandant l'accès, que j'acceptais sans rechigner. Nos langues s'entrechoquèrent et commencèrent un ballet endiablé. Il passa sa main contre ma nuque pour prolonger le baiser. Je descendais mes mains qui étaient posées contre ses épaules le long de son dos, sentant du bout de mes doigts ses abdos finement sculptés._

_Après avoir entamé un second baiser, Chris parcourra ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire, pour ensuite se déposer sur mon cou. Je gémissais en fermant mes yeux tellement que la sensation qu'il me produisait se révéler être intense. Je me pressais encore plus contre lui. Mes mains remontèrent rapidement le long de son dos en le griffant légèrement. Il s'arrêta brusquement, ce que je ne comprenais pas ce si soudain changement. Il posa ses yeux sur moi avant de se pencher encore plus me chuchotant quelque chose au creux de mon oreille._

_**- Les paparazzis…**__ souffla Chris._

_**- Mais on s'en fout !**__ Grognais-je._

_Je replongeais vers sa bouche alors que je le sentais sourire. J'entourais mes bras autour de son cou, prolongeant le baiser._

_**- Vous comptez aller plus loin ?**__ Intervenait une voix._

_Nous retournâmes nos têtes en même temps, ce qui arrêta brusquement notre échange, observant qui était cette personne. C'était un des amis de Chris._

_**- Vas-y, barre-toi, tu vois pas qu'on est occupé, là ?**__ Lança Chris._

_**- Ouais, trop occupé à avoir sa langue dans ta bouche,**__ le nargua-t-il en rigolant._

_Et comme si à mon tour je lui répondais, je relevais ma main gauche, et lui montrais mon majeur. Il rigola toujours en commençant à s'en aller._

**_- Ok, je vous laisse ! Et surtout appelez-moi quand ça se précisera encore plus !_**

_Après qu'il se soit éloigné, j'éclatais de rire._

_**- Il est vraiment trop con ce mec,**__ me marrais-je._

_**- Tu l'as dit !**__ Souria-t-il._

_Il se releva mais me prit en même temps par mes fesses, alors que mes bras étaient toujours enlacés autour de son cou, ainsi que mes jambes contre son bassin. Je voyais qu'il avait eu du mal à se relever, car il perdit l'équilibre, et retombait vers derrière en se tapant durement contre le sable mouillé. Pendant notre chute, je m'étais écrié en riant encore plus fort._

_Maintenant, j'étais à califourchon sur lui._

_**- Tu t'es pas trop fait mal ?**__ Réussissais-je à dire entre deux rires._

_**- Non, ça va,**__ ria-t-il à son tour. __**Juste que je pense que demain j'aurais un énorme bleu sur la fesse !**_

_**- Tu voudras que je vois ça, ce soir ?**__ Demandais-je, malicieuse en parcourant mes doigts le long de son torse, jusqu'au bas-ventre en s'arrêtant à son short trempait par les vagues qui nous arrosaient._

_**- Mmm, pourquoi pas…**__ répondit-il avant que je ne m'attaque à ses lèvres._

_Chris déposa ses mains puissantes contre le creux de mes reins. À son touché, des milliers de frissons me parcouraient sur tout le long de mon échine. Mes mains prirent ses joues en coupe, collant mon front contre le sien. Je le regardais dans les yeux, en étant toujours au-dessus de lui. D'une de ses mains, il caressa ma joue de son pouce. Mes cheveux trempaient par la baignade de tout à l'heure, dégoulinaient sur son front._

_**- Je t'aime,**__ susurra-t-il._

_**- Je t'aime aussi,**__ répétais-je._

_Après lui avoir donné, un baiser furtif, je me relevais en lui tendant ma main. Il se releva à son tour, me souriant. Chris me prit par la taille, alors que nous commencions à marcher le long de la plage. Je savais que quelques paparazzis nous scrutaient au loin mais nous n'en faisions rien. J'entendais des cris au loin. Je retournais ma tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était ma mère. Elle nous faisait de grands signes en criant._

_**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?**__ Fronçais-je mes sourcils._

_**- Je sais pas, mais on s'en fout,**__ souria-t-il._

_Et juste après avoir dit ses mots, il claqua une de ses mains sur mes fesses. J'éclatais de rire. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment de marche, et s'accroupissait devant le sable. Il commença à tracer quelque chose avec sa main de droite._

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**__ Demandais-je._

_**- Tu vas voir,**__ me répondit-il, en continuant toujours ses tracés._

_Plus son dessin prenait forme, et plus je comprenais ce qu'il faisait. Il avait tracé un énorme cœur, ayant inscrit dedans nos deux initiales de nos prénoms dans celui-ci, _R & C_._

_Il se retourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres. Je lui souriais à son tour en m'approchant de lui. Je m'accroupissais, et écrivais juste en dessous des lettres le mot _Forever_, le faisant dépasser quelque peu du cœur. _

_Après avoir fini mon mot, je me relevais vers lui, et entourais mes bras autour de sa nuque, alors qu'il posa ses mains sur ma taille. Mon ventre se colla contre son torse. Je descendais une main sur son torse, touchant ses quelques tatouages sur celui-ci._

_**- Pour toujours,**__ soufflais-je, le regardant dans les yeux._

_**- Pour toujours,**__ m'assura-t-il._

_Mes lèvres se collèrent contre les siennes, et il plaqua une main derrière ma nuque pour prolonger le baiser._

_Suite à ce baiser, nous nous détachâmes, essoufflés par le manque d'air. Je collais mon front au sien, en fermant mes yeux. Je dégustais ce moment pendant quelques secondes en soupirant d'aise._

_Ainsi de suite, nous nous avançâmes dans l'eau, main dans la main, savourant ce pur moment de détente, face au magnifique coucher de soleil qui se présentait devant nos yeux._

_**~ Fin du Flashblack ~**_

Chris… Il était le dernier homme avec qui j'étais sortie avant Edward. Notre relation avait brutalement volé en éclat, en l'espace d'un soir. D'une dispute, si brutale que j'en avais encore de mauvais souvenirs. Tellement mauvais, que j'en avais eu de nombreuses séquelles…

**- Tu es sûre que ça va ?** Surgissait une voix.

Je relevais ma tête vers cette personne en sursautant. C'était Edward. Il me scrutait de ses yeux couleurs topaze, où je fondais instantanément à chaque fois que je les voyais.

**- Euh, oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas,** souriais-je faussement.

Il posa ses yeux sur le bloc-notes.

**- C'est quoi ça ?** Montra-t-il du doigt la page.

**- Euh, rien,** me pressais-je en arrachant la page, pour ensuite la rouler en boule.

Je me relevais de ma chaise, et me dirigeais vers le devant de la salle alors qu'Edward s'asseyait sur la chaise d'à côté de moi. À chaque pas que je faisais, je sentais le regard d'Edward vrillé sur mon dos. Je savais qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et il avait raison.

Je jetais le papier dans la corbeille, et allais regagner ma place. Tout ça, sous les yeux scrutateurs d'Edward. Pendant que j'étais allée jeter le papier, il avait sorti ses affaires.

Je me rasseyais sur ma chaise en reprenant en main mon stylo. Je reposais mon menton contre la pomme de ma main, observant une fois de plus à travers la fenêtre. J'entendis Edward soupiré.

**- Bella, dis-moi ce que tu as. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça,** parla Edward.

Je contemplais toujours les nuages gris, ne voulant pas lui répondre. Sa main glacée se posa sur la mienne. Je serrais plus fort mon stylo à son touché.

**- Dis-moi.**

Fermant mes yeux en pinçant mes lèvres, je soupirais. Il resserra sa prise autour de mon poignet. Je sentais son regard sur moi, se faisant de plus en plus pesant.

**- Laisse-moi,** soufflais-je.

**- C'est à cause d'Emmett, c'est ça ? Ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure ?** S'enquit-il. **Tu sais comment il est du genre taquin…**

Je rouvrais mes yeux faces à ce qu'il venait de dire.

**- Non, ce n'est pas lui !** Le regardais-je.

**- Alors quoi ?** Fronça-t-il des sourcils.

Je serrais plus fortement mon stylo.

**- C'est moi…** marmonnais-je en baisant mes yeux.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent une fois de plus, ne comprenant pas. Il avait toujours son visage rivé sur moi. Quand j'entendis le prof enfin arriver. Edward reprenait une fois encore la parole, toujours en essayant de lui faire avouer ce que j'avais.

**- Toi ? Je ne comprends pas ? Pourquoi ça serait toi ?** Me questionna-t-il.

**- Arrêtes de me poser des questions, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi !** Lançais-je en même temps que je me défaisais de l'emprise de sa main qui était toujours posée sur la mienne.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il fit devancer par le prof.

**- Un problème monsieur Cullen ?** Sourcilla M. Berty.

**- Non, monsieur, non…** répondit Edward, à la fois énervé par le prof qui l'avait repéré, et que je ne lui disais pas ce que j'avais.

**- Alors, je vous prie de vous taire, s'il vous plait,** rajouta-t-il.

Il se retourna vers le tableau en reprenant son cours. Je callais mon dos contre le dossier de ma chaise en croissant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Je regardais au travers de la vitre, ne voulant pas écouter le cours de Littérature, tellement qu'il était ennuyant… Voyant les feuilles bougeaient des arbres à cause de la brise, mes pensées vagabondaient toujours sur cette même personne, Chris.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent en une fine ligne, tant dit que mes larmes montèrent rapidement aux bords de mes yeux.

**- Mademoiselle Swan ?**

Les nuages noirs qui arrivaient au fond du ciel, menaçant une forte tempête…

**- Mademoiselle Swan !** Ragea une voix.

Je sursautais en me retournant vers celui-ci.

**- Si mon cours vous ennuie, veuillez sortir de cette pièce tout de suite !** Continua-t-il.

Je le regardais méchamment, d'où je savais qu'à la seconde de près, il se mettrait encore plus en pétard. Ce qui se produisait, exactement cinq secondes plus tard…

**- Sortez de ma classe, immédiatement !** S'exclama-t-il.

Le dévisageant, ébahie, j'essayais de me justifier.

**- Mais je n'ai…**

**- Je m'en fous !** Me coupa-t-il. **Aller, sortez d'ici tout de suite avant que je ne vous mette une retenue !**

_Non mais il se prenait pour qui se mec, putain ? Qu'il croit tout de même pas que c'est lui ici qui fait la loi !_ Pensais-je.

Je me relevais en mettant mes affaires dans mon sac, alors que tous les élèves de cette pièce avaient le regard tourné sur moi.

**- Monsieur Cullen, allez amener mademoiselle Swan, chez le proviseur,** reprit M. Berty.

Edward se leva à son tour, je me dirigeais vers le devant de la salle, regardant M. Berty droit dans les yeux. Je passais devant lui, avant de serrer mes dents, par la haine qui m'encourait à cause de ce foutu prof.

**- Allez vous faire foutre,** crachais-je en sortant de la salle.

J'entendais les élèves s'exclamaient face à ce que je lui avais craché à la figure, en même temps que je sentais son regard poignardant mon dos.

Edward sortit à son tour après qu'il lui ai donné un bout de papier, à remettre au proviseur.

**- Non mais il se prend pour qui, sérieux ? J'ai rien fait et encore il m'envoie chez le proviseur !** M'écriais-je, après qu'Edward est fermé la porte, alors que nous entamions le couloir. **Putain, je peux pas me le saquer ce prof !**

Je grognais de mécontentement. Edward fronça les sourcils.

**- C'est plutôt à toi de dire ça ! Non mais tu t'es vu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?**

**- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles,** ironisais-je.

**- Arrêtes, Bella ! Depuis tout à l'heure tu m'évites ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bon sang ?!** Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

**- Mais rien !**

Je voyais qu'il avait marre de ne pas savoir ce qui me tracassait tant. Mais le problème, c'est que s'il le savait, il saurait aussi pour ma fausse identité.

**- Dis-moi !** Insista-t-il.

**- Non !**

Je marchais de plus en plus vite maintenant, mais il me rattrapa en seulement quelques secondes. Edward se retrouvait en face de moi, me barrant le passage.

**- Laisse-moi passer !** Lançais-je.

Je le contournais, mais il m'attrapa par mon bras et me plaqua durement contre le mur du couloir. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres sous la pression de sa force. J'entendais une masse lourde tomber contre le sol. Mon sac.

Coupant ma respiration, Edward me regardait droit dans les yeux. Il me tenait toujours par mon bras, j'essayais de me débattre mais il me tenait fermement, trop fermement que j'en avais mal.

**- Arrêtes, tu me fais mal,** gémissais-je.

**- Écoutes-moi bien,** ragea-t-il d'une voix glaciale, **depuis tout à l'heure tu n'es pas toi-même. Je le sais, je le vois en toi. Alors tu vas me dire ce qui se passe maintenant !**

**- Et sinon, quoi ? Tu vas me faire quoi ? Hein ?** Le provoquais-je. **Me vider de mon sang ?**

Il me fixa, plus froidement, alors que j'entendais de sa cage thoracique plusieurs grondements. Je l'avais piégée sur ce coup-là.

**- Je sais que je suis trop précieuse à tes yeux, Edward,** chuchotais-je.

Je le repoussais délicatement, mais il positionna ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête.

**- Je t'en supplie dit-le moi,** essaya-t-il encore une fois.

**- Je ne peux pas,** soupirais-je.

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

_Parce que tu ne sais pas qui je suis, réellement,_ pensais-je. Rabaissant mes yeux, je pinçais mes lèvres doucement.

**- Parce que je pourrais te mettre en danger,** soufflais-je.

Je sentais son regard poser sur mon visage, qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Il me parla de sa voix à la fois si glaciale, et si ferme.

**- En danger de quoi ?**

Mes yeux se relevèrent lentement vers les siens, si lentement que je croyais que j'étais en train de rêver. Mais seul sa poigne ferme autour de mon bras, me revenait à la réalité.

**- Ton secret,** révélais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, décidément pas encore convaincu par ce que je venais de lui dire. Simplement le fait que mes larmes montèrent aux bords de mes yeux, il positionna sa main contre ma joue droite. J'essayais de ne pas craquer, mais cela était plus fort que moi.

Au même instant que la sonnerie de la fin du cours retentissait, mes larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues. J'entendais du bruit dans les salles qui longeaient le couloir. Les élèves étaient en train de ranger leurs affaires.

**- Si tu le saurais vraiment, tu ne me verrais plus de la même façon, et je ne créerais que des ennuis pour toi et ta famille,** murmurais-je.

Je me rabaissais pour attraper mon sac, et me décalais légèrement d'Edward. Dans un pas nonchalant, je lui tournais le dos pour partir vers la sortie du bâtiment, pendant que je sentais son regard perçant contre mon dos. Je sortais par la porte ne m'étant pas retourné vers lui une seule fois, et je savais qu'il n'avait même pas bougé d'une semelle. Je me dirigeais vers le parking, et allais m'asseoir sur un banc. Allée voir le proviseur par l'obligation de Berty ? Je m'en foutais royalement. Qu'il aille foutre mon pied là où je le pense.

Je soupirais longuement en entendant le calme refaire surface de dehors. J'inspirais profondément l'air. Je posais mon sac à côté de moi, ouvris celui-ci, et sortais mon paquet de cigarette pour m'en allumer une. Après l'avoir fait, je calais mon dos contre le dossier du banc. Je séchais à l'aide du revers de ma main les larmes que je venais de verser tout à l'heure.

**- Merde,** grognais-je.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je venais d'effacer la couche de fond de teint que j'avais mis sur ma main droite pour cacher le tribal que j'avais sur celui-ci à cause de l'eau salée de mes larmes. Je tirais sur le gilet qu'Alice m'avait obligée à mettre pour cacher mon tatouage.

**- Allez-vous éteindre votre cigarette ou faudrait-il que je le fasse à votre place ?** Entendais-je une voix grave derrière mon dos.

Je me retournais subitement, et faisais face au proviseur du lycée, M. Greene. Je serrais des dents en voyant ce dernier. _Il manquait plus que ça… _pensais-je.

**- Pourquoi, cela vous pose un problème ?** Arquais-je un sourcil.

**- Je viens de voir monsieur Berty, votre professeur de Littérature, et il m'a dit qu'il vous a renvoyé de son cours parce que vous aviez été insupportable,** m'expliqua-t-il.

**- ****_Insupportable_****, non mais c'est une blague ?** Me moquais-je.

_C'était plutôt lui qui était insupportable, ouais !_ Il m'avait lui-même renvoyé de son cours parce que j'étais en train de rêvasser… Il y avait pas de mal à cause de ça tout de même, non ?

**- Et je vous rappelle, que vous êtes censé être venu à mon bureau, mademoiselle Swan. Pourquoi ce retard ?**

Pas la peine de lui dire que je m'étais disputé avec Edward, il n'avait quand même pas besoin de le savoir non plus.

**- Et bien, vous ne le voyez pas ? Je la tiens entre mes mains la cause,** répondis-je en agitant délicatement ma clope.

**- Veuillez éteindre votre cigarette et me suivre dans mon bureau, je vous prie,** dit-il, d'un ton plus sévère.

**- Ah,** insistais-je longuement sur le mot, **et sinon il m'arrive quoi ?**

**- Exclusion temporaire du lycée, cela vous tente ?** Souria-t-il, niaisement.

Un rire s'échappa de mes lèvres, ce qui ne manquait pas à M. Greene son regard encore plus dur se poser sur moi.

**- Alors, suivez-moi, immédiatement,** reprit-il.

Je balançais ma clope par terre, sous le regard écœuré du proviseur, et me dirigeais vers la porte du bâtiment. C'est lui qui rentra le premier. Et je savais qu'il y avait encore la foule dans le couloir, vu que la sonnerie avait retenti il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Je suivais le proviseur tout au long du couloir, sous les regards à la fois, ébahis et attentifs des élèves qui se trouvait ci-dessous.

Quand j'aperçus Alice et Jasper se tenant main dans la main. Je passais devant eux.

**- Bella ?** S'étonna-t-elle. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?**

Je ne lui répondais pas. Pas la peine que je lui dise, même si je doutais qu'elle le savait déjà, vu à son don d'extralucide.

Une fois avoir fini de longer le couloir, nous arrivâmes devant le bureau, d'où était inscrit en grandes lettres _Proviseur Greene_. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur, et j'allais m'asseoir sur la chaise qui était en face de son bureau. M. Greene alla s'asseoir à son tour à sa place approprié.

**- Bien,** lança-t-il d'un ton sec, **comme me la dit M. Berty, votre professeur, vous deviez être convoqué dans mon bureau pour le motif d'insolence… **

Je pouffais en ayant entendu la cause.

**- Une déclaration, peut-être ?**

**- Je ne lui ai rien fait, je ne lui ai rien dit,** rétorquais-je. **À part juste que je l'ai "accidentellement" insulté mais sinon il n'y avait rien de méchant là dedans ! Et puis, il le méritait !**

Il tapa son poing contre le bureau. Dans la foulée, il se releva et me pointa du doigt.

**- Respectez votre professeur tout de même, mademoiselle Swan ! Je ne tolérerais en aucun cas une autre insulte venant de sa part, compris ?!** Me regarda-t-il, plus sévère.

Je le fixais à mon tour, serrant mes dents, alors qu'il reprenait.

**- Je me fous de cela, vous irez régler ce problème avec lui-même en personne ! Moi, je suis seulement là pour vous sanctionner !**

**- Parce que vous allez me sanctionner ?** M'écriais-je. **Mais c'est injuste !**

**- Ce n'est pas de l'injustice, mais seulement une leçon.**

**- Je vais t'en mettre moi une leçon tu vas voir…** marmonnais-je.

**- Comment ?** Sourcilla-t-il.

Je me raclais la gorge, toujours en étant en train de le regarder.

**- Je vais seulement vous exclure pour la fin de la journée ainsi que demain. Vous pourrez reprendre le surlendemain. Comme je l'ai dit, cela vous servira de leçon,** s'exclama-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Quelques minutes après le long serment de Greene, je sortais enfin de son bureau en étant carrément remonté. Je claquais fortement sa porte, et longeais le couloir alors qu'encore quelques élèves qui étaient toujours là, squattaient dans celui-ci. Si quelqu'un même croiserait mon chemin, je lui sauterais littéralement dessus. On pouvait dire que je sortais vraiment mes griffes…

**- Bella !**

Je me retournais avec rapidité vers cette voix, en étant en proie à lui sauter dessus.

**- Quoi ?!** M'écriais-je.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?** Constatais-je que c'était Edward à mon plus grand malheur.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent distinctement en voyant le papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

**- Tu fouilles dans les poubelles toi maintenant ?** Ironisais-je.

**- Non, seulement que je voudrais savoir ce que cela signifie !**

**- Mais rien !**

Je repartais vers ma marche, mais il m'attrapa par mon poignet, sous le regard attentif de quelques élèves.

**- Arrêtes, lâche-moi ! Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te donner en spectacle !** Repris-je.

**- Seulement si tu me dis, ce que ça veut dire,** grogna-t-il.

Je le fixais pour ensuite dénier mes yeux se baissaient sur le papier, d'où j'avais écrit plus tôt, les trois mots.

**- R & C, ça veut dire quoi ? C'est un code secret, que je ne devrais pas savoir ?** Sourcilla-t-il. **Je te préviens que…**

**- Ça veut dire les initiales des prénoms de mes parents !** Le coupais-je, en trouvant la première idée qui m'était venue à l'esprit, René et Charlie.

Ses yeux me fixaient longuement pour ensuite se poser sur ma main de droite qu'il tenait fermement. Sauf erreur de ma part, il voyait mon tatouage sur celui-ci, qui s'était effacé à cause des larmes de tout à l'heure. Merde, je m'étais fait piéger par moi-même. Mes os se liquéfiaient en un instant. Je me décidais en vain de me dégager de sa prise. Mes lèvres se pincèrent, distinctement en m'étant fait découvrir un de mes tatouages par lui-même.

**- Et arrêtes de croire que je te trompe constamment, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Est au moins un minimum de confiance en moi,** crachais-je.

Ayant regardé une dernière fois ses prunelles dorées, je me retournais, et sortais du bâtiment comme me l'avait exigé ce foutu proviseur.

* * *

_Hey, voici le second chapitre ! :) Alors, comment vous l'avez trouvé ?_

_Eh oui, un p'tit Flashblack dans le chap ! Mais c'est seulement pour que vous compreniez un tout p'tit peu mieux sur notre chère "Bella" (: _

_Et quand elle est convoqué chez le proviseur alors ? :P Juste parce qu'elle avait insulté le prof Mdr' Bref, dites-moi vos avis ! x)_

_Et désolé de mon énorme retard ! J'attendais d'avancer un maximum le chapitre 3 pour pouvoir le poster !_

_J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plus... ;D_

_Kisses ^^_

_RR_


	5. Chapitre 3 : Le hasard

Trainant ma valise par le manche, je m'avançais vers l'entrée principale.

Les portes coulissantes s'ouvraient automatiquement dès mon apparition, et j'entrais dans l'aéroport de Seattle. Des centaines de voyageurs marchaient d'un pas précipité, de droite à gauche, ne souhaitant pas rater leurs avions. Je m'avançais vers la porte B de mon avion comme l'était indiqué sur mon billet que je tenais fermement d'une main. J'essayais d'esquiver vivement les gens, en vain.

Je regardais autour de moi en m'arrêtant, me retrouvant planter au beau milieu de la salle de l'aéroport. Je cherchais du regard les tableaux d'affichages des vols, même si je savais dans quelle porte j'allais embarquer, je préférais vérifier, on ne sait jamais…

Mes yeux parcouraient les tableaux, toujours à la recherche de ce fameux vol, quand j'entendais plusieurs cris. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner pour voir ce qui se passait, que je fus bousculé en avant.

**- Putain, mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous pouvez pas faire…**

M'étant retourné, je me coupais en plein milieu de ma phrase en étant ébahie. Ébahie, par ce qui se produisait devant mes yeux. Les cris des fans que j'entendais crier encore plus fort. Des fans, oui, mais pas les miens. Mais les _siens_. Car à ce moment même, il se trouvait ici à l'aéroport de Seattle.

Je le voyais marcher, les mains dans les poches de son jean, cachait sous sa capuche de son sweat gris clair, le visage bas. Il était entouré de plusieurs gardes du corps. Il avançait sans prêter d'attention aux fans qui lui criaient après, ainsi de même que les paparazzis, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là.

Je savais ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Je vivais la même chose que lui avant de changer d'apparence.

La foule était vraiment agitée, bien même que les gardes du corps essayaient de le protéger, ce qui était perdu d'avance. Quand il se faisait soudainement pousser par un des paparazzis, le projetant en avant pour se cogner contre un de ses gardes. Il se mettait à gueuler, d'où même j'entendais ce qu'il avait dit.

**- Cassez-vous sale cons !**

Et en même temps, qu'il avait parlé, il avait relevé sa tête, pouvant me laisser contempler son visage, qui me manquait tant. Un de ses gardes du corps avait repoussé le paparazzi violement à son tour. Il retourna sa tête, et ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens involontairement. Je me laissais envahir dans ses yeux si captivant, en oubliant presque la foule. C'était comme si tout se passait au ralenti. Les cris des fans que j'entendais, n'étaient plus qu'à présent un son sourd dans mes oreilles. Seul son visage me captivait. En une fraction de secondes, je sentais mon cœur avoir eu plusieurs ratées. Plus précisément, deux. La première, quand j'avais découvert son visage, et la seconde, quand il avait posé ses yeux d'un marrons foncés, dans les miens.

Son regard se plongeait dans mes yeux. Les secondes défilèrent à une allure hallucinante, croyant même que cela faisait des heures que nous nous regardions. Ses sourcils se froncèrent pendant quelques secondes, signe d'incompréhension. Se doutait-il de quelque chose ? M'avait-il reconnue ? Pourtant je n'étais pas la moi-même. Je n'étais plus celle avec laquelle il avait été pendant un an et demi. Je n'étais plus celle-là.

Il me regardait toujours, en étant perplexe. Toute la petite troupe de paparazzis et de fans commençaient à se rassembler autour d'eux. Je voyais de moins en moins son visage à cause des fans. Leurs cris se faisaient encore plus perçants.

Je reculais de quelques pas en tenant toujours fermement ma valise, pour détourner mon regard, et reprendre mon chemin rapidement. J'étais toujours encore sous le choc. Le choc de l'avoir vu, ici à Seattle. Tellement choquée, que ma respiration se faisait saccadée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ? Je croyais qu'il avait arrêté lui aussi ses activités tout comme moi je l'avais fait il y a de cela plus d'un an… De notre séparation…

Toujours en étant dans mes réflexions, je m'avançais vers la salle d'attente. Je devais attendre dix minutes avant d'aller vers les portes d'embarquement. Une fois arrivée à celle-ci, j'allais me mettre dans un coin en m'asseyant sur une des chaises métalliques. Dès que je m'asseyais sur celle-ci, elle se mettait à grincer. À ce son, quelques têtes de la salle se relevèrent vers moi. Je soupirais, en baisant mon regard sur le sol.

Ce qui était bien quand on se faisait passer pour quelqu'un d'inconnu, c'était de ne pas avoir à supporter tous ses bains de foules, à chaque intervention. Chose qui m'arrivait à chaque fois, auparavant. Comme lui…

Je passais une main dans la perruque couleur chocolat que je devais porter pour ne pas me faire remarquer, d'où cela faisait un an et demi, depuis mon arrivée à Forks que je faisais ça…

Son visage me revenait innocemment en plein visage. Pourquoi était-il de passage à Seattle ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait reprit ? Et puis s'il aurait reprit, pourquoi aurait-il fait tout ce carnage ? L'aurait-il fait pour prévenir les médias qu'il revenait ?

Trop de questions fusionnaient dans mon cerveau. Tellement, que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Je prenais ma tête entre mes mains en soupirant. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. À part qu'il revenait sans cesse dans ma tête. Son visage, son regard, ses traits… Tout se réimprimait dans ma tête, cette image de lui me regardant, me narguant derrière mes paupières.

C'est en grognant que je rouvrais mes yeux en me relevant, et allais vers le distributeur automatique de la salle. Je prenais un gobelet, et versais de l'eau dedans en appuyant sur le bouton. Je prenais deux ou trois gorgées, quand une chose me traversa soudainement mon esprit. Je reposais le gobelet, et commençais à fouiller dans les poches de mon jean. Une montée d'adrénaline me parcourait rien qu'en pensant à la connerie que je venais de faire.

**- Merde ! Je l'ai foutu où ce putain de billet ?**

Je tâtonnais encore une fois de plus mes poches, mais je n'avais toujours rien en vain. J'étais à même pas dix minutes de l'embarquement que j'avais déjà perdue mon billet…

**- Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Non !** Paniquais-je. **Pourtant j'étais sûre de l'avoir avant que…**

Je me coupais distinctement, en grognant. Un juron sortait encore une fois de plus de mes lèvres, sachant qu'il fallait que j'aille courir jusqu'à l'accueil pour aller racheter un autre billet.

**- Ce ne serait pas ça que tu cherches ?** Surgissait une voix.

Cette voix. Cette voix que je connaissais de trop, se trouvait derrière mon dos. Rien qu'au son de sa voix, mon cœur se mettait à battre à la chamade.

Je me retournais vers lui, pour lui faire face.

**- Chris…** murmurais-je, trop bas pour qu'il ne l'entende.

Ses yeux s'étaient encrés dans les miens. Il me souriait d'un de ses sourires en coin, que seul lui-même arrivait à me faire craquer. Je baisais ensuite mes yeux vers sa main, qui me tendait mon billet. Sa main de droite, où ornait le même tribal que j'avais moi aussi sur la mienne, mais que j'avais dissimulée sous du fond de teint. Mais le sien était masculin.

Je relevais ensuite mes yeux vers lui, en prenant le billet. Ma main effleura la sienne. À se toucher, mon cœur battait encore plus fort dans ma poitrine.

**- Merci,** soufflais-je.

Je lui souriais, alors qu'il en faisait de même.

**- Tu sais qui je suis ?** Sourcilla-t-il.

**- Parce que je devrais le savoir ?** Mentais-je.

Mes yeux se posèrent derrière lui. Les paparazzis et les fans étaient devant l'entrée de la salle essayant de passer, mais ils étaient retenus par les gardes du corps de Chris. J'entendais sa voix me parler alors que je voyais une des fans, complètement en hystérie en train de pleurer.

**- Et bien comme t'as pas réagis de la même manière qu'eux, et que je vois qu'à mon avis tu dois avoir à peu près le même âge qu'elles… Je pense que oui.**

_Faux, j'ai un an de plus que toi, et tu le sais très bien…_ pensais-je.

**- Oui ou alors ça serait seulement une manière pour venir me draguer ?** Lâchais-je en reposant mes yeux sur lui, sachant très bien où allait finir son petit jeu.

Il eut un sourire en coin face à ce que je venais de lui dire.

**- Ne viens pas me dire que je ne te plais pas ?**

**- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire,** enjôlais-je.

Je me mordais ma lèvre inférieure alors qu'il se rapprocha un peu plus près vers moi.

**- Si je te dirais… Chris Brown, cela te conviendrait ?** Reprenais-je, toujours en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

**- J'aurais préféré Breezy, mais puisque tu y tiens tant…** souria-t-il.

Je savais qu'il préférait son surnom, mais je voulais l'entendre sortir de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres qui étaient si tentatrices…

Mes yeux étaient toujours dans les siens. Et je savais que ni lui, ni moi, n'avaient aucunement envie de briser nos regards.

**- Et si je n'étais pas comme tes fans ? Si j'étais différente ?**

**- Alors, je me serais sûrement trompé…** murmura-t-il alors que je baissais mes yeux.

Il se retourna vers la foule qui était devant l'entrée, en même temps que je relevais mes yeux.

**- Si moi aussi j'aurais connu tout ça ? Si je savais moi aussi ce que tu ressens à chaque apparussions…** soufflais-je.

Chris reprenait son attention sur moi. Je le voyais froncé ses sourcils. Ses yeux marrons foncés se posèrent une fois de plus sur moi, mais je repartais vers la chaise d'où se trouvait ma valise à côté.

**- Attends !** Entendais-je la voix de l'homme qui m'avait fait connaitre ce qu'était l'amour, il y a un peu plus d'un an.

Je sentais sa main attrapée mon poignet délicatement, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Son touché me procura une bouffée de chaleur dans l'ensemble de mon corps.

Je me reculais de lui, mais sa main tenait à présent la mienne. Son regard s'encrait une énième fois dans mes yeux. Il se rapprocha plus près de moi, mais je reculais encore plus. Jusqu'à que mon dos se cognait contre quelque chose de dur. Un mur.

J'entendais les cris des fans alors qu'il s'avança encore plus. Nos têtes se retrouvaient encore plus proche. Ma respiration se fit saccadée. Seule ses paroles m'importaient.

**- Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un…**

Sa main qui était toujours posée sur la mienne remontait le long de mon poignet. Son autre main se posa à côté de ma tête contre le mur, pendant qu'il se rapprochait encore.

Mon cœur tambourinait fort dans ma poitrine. Si fort, que j'en avais mal.

**- À quelqu'un que j'ai perdu en la faisant souffrir…**

_Moi._ Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête comme un écho. La personne dont il parlait, c'était moi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne savait pas que je me trouvais, juste en face de lui.

Ses yeux toujours dans les miens me regardaient avec tant de tristesse, qu'à ce moment même j'aurais voulu tout lui dire. Mais je devais me garder discrète.

Sa tête se rapprocha lentement de la mienne. Nos respirations s'entremêlèrent frénétiquement. Je posais ma main contre son torse. Il enleva sa main de mon poignet pour la déposer sur celle-ci qui se trouvait sur son torse. Son regard était toujours encré dans mes yeux. Je m'y perdais dedans, tellement captivante. Ses yeux d'un marron foncés qui m'avait tant regardés auparavant.

J'entendais mon cœur battre à la chamade dans mes oreilles, voulant presque me narguer. Les cris des fans et des paparazzis que j'entendais, n'étaient maintenant qu'un bruit sonore. J'oubliais même presque qu'ils étaient présents derrière nous, seulement quelques mètres plus loin.

À présent, nos visages n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques millimètres. Nos lèvres furent proches, trop proches. Ses lèvres ne demandaient que ça, d'être embrassées. Mais une chose soudainement me revenait à la réalité. Un visage. Une personne. Edward. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, pas à lui.

À contrecœur, je repoussais Chris. Il me regardait, en fronçant ses sourcils. Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, étant un peu abasourdie par ce que j'aurais fait si je ne me serais pas arrêtée à temps.

**- Je vais rater mon avion…** murmurais-je.

Je le repoussais une fois de plus, et me dirigeais vers ma valise. Je prenais celle-ci, et regardais mon billet. Chris était toujours là, et il venait vers moi.

**- Ce serait trop te demander, mais… Tu prends quel avion ?** Me demanda-t-il, perplexe.

Je relevais mon regard vers le sien, en étant toujours dans mes réflexions.

**- La Barbade,** lui répondais-je dans la foulée.

Suite à ma réponse, je voyais son visage se décomposer entièrement. _Merde, mais t'es trop conne ma pauvre !_ Pensais-je.

Je m'étais trompé en lui ayant dit ma destination… Maintenant, il devait vraiment se douter. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais, vu à la tête qu'il faisait. Ayant le manche de la valise dans ma main droite, je commençais à me reculer rapidement de lui pour partir. Mais il en décidait autrement en me prenant par mon bras.

Je me retournais vers lui, alors que mon cœur battait à la chamade, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait me dire.

**- Rih' ?** S'étonna-t-il.

Je voyais de l'ébahissement dans ses yeux. Il me regardait, étonné. Il fallait que je le contredisse.

Chris baisa ensuite ses yeux sur ma main droite, d'où je tenais le manche de ma valise. Je savais ce qu'il cherchait. C'était mon tatouage. Et plus précisément, mon tribal. Mais voyant qu'il n'y était pas, il fonça de nouveau ses sourcils.

**- Lâche-moi,** lançais-je en me dégagent d'un geste fluide de son emprise autour de mon bras.

L'ayant regardée une dernière fois, je me retournais, et m'avançais vers la foule en délire qui était devant la salle d'attente. À chaque pas que je faisais, je sentais son regard perçant dans mon dos. Je voulais me retourner, allais le rejoindre, et lui révéler qu'il avait raison, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le faire, car nous ne devions plus nous approcher, face à ce qu'il m'avait fait, le soir de notre dispute.

Ses gardes du corps me laissèrent passer, en même temps que je m'engouffrais dans la foule de fans et de paparazzis. Ils criaient tous son nom dans mes oreilles. C'était insupportable. Je poussais les quelques fans qui me barraient le passage, sous les objectifs des paparazzis me prenant en photos. C'était sûr, j'allais paraitre dans la presse dans quelques jours, face à la mise en scène que nous avions fait tout à l'heure. Certains paparazzis me demandaient si j'étais la nouvelle copine de Chris, ce qui était fortement faux, mais que je l'avais été auparavant. Je ne leur répondais pas, en leur gueulant de me laisser.

Je m'éloignais de toute cette foule, d'un pas précipité. Et à la dernière minute, je me retournais pour voir ce bain de foule. Mes yeux dénièrent se tourner sur ceux de Chris, il me regardait lui aussi derrière eux. Et seulement avant que je ne me retourne, derrière toutes ses têtes de fans hystériques, un sourire se fendit aux coins de ses lèvres.

_**oo0.0.0oo**_

Mes yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur mon portable. Je venais de recevoir un message. Je savais déjà qui était le destinataire. Cela faisait plusieurs fois que je venais de recevoir toujours le même genre de message. Et j'hésitais à le faire, à lui répondre. C'était plus fort que moi.

Poussant un énième soupir, je prenais en main mon BlackBerry, et ouvrais le message. Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement en lisant les quelques lignes qui se trouvait sur mon écran, en dessous de mes yeux.

**_Cela fait au moins une centaine de fois que je dis ça, mais j'en suis encore vraiment désolé. Excuse-moi, Bella de t'avoir engueuler comme ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux… Je t'en prie, réponds-moi. Même en ayant au moins rien qu'un simple signe de ta part, cela m'inquiétera moins. Je ne veux plus que cela arrive une fois de plus entre nous. Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre, Bella…_**

**_Je t'aime._**

**_ Edward._**

Et c'était comme ça pendant des heures… Je savais qu'il voulait s'excuser, et qu'il s'en voulait énormément, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais à vouloir l'appeler, pour lui dire que tout aller bien, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Des pas que je connaissais de trop se faisaient entendre, et me coupaient dans mes réflexions. Je relevais ma tête vers cette personne qui arrivait vers moi. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, dès que mes yeux se posèrent sur elle.

Elle. Melissa, ma meilleure amie. Avec ses boucles ondulés noires (d'où normalement elle devait les avoir frisés, mais tout comme moi elle aimait changer de coiffure à chaque possibilité, et c'est ça l'avantage d'être meilleure amie avec une célébrité), son teint métis, ses yeux marrons, et ses lèvres parfaitement pleines, qu'à chaque sourire me faisait ressentir de l'émerveillement. Je savais qu'avec elle, je pouvais tout lui dire. Qu'à un moindre problème, elle essayait toujours de trouver une solution. Elle est drôle, attachante, et surtout très méprisante dès qu'on lui parlait de la moindre mauvaise chose sur sa meilleure amie, dont moi. C'est pour cela que je l'aimais. Elle était tout ce qui comptait pour moi, sur une épaule sur qui pleurer quand je ne me sentais pas bien, sur des fous rires totalement déplacés quand nous nous retrouvions rien que toutes les deux…

Elle me regarda à son tour en passant devant mon transat, en fronçant quelque peu ses sourcils.

**- C'est encore lui ?** Me demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle savait très bien ma réponse.

J'hochais la tête. Elle alla s'allonger sur le transat qui était à côté du mien. Je remarquais qu'elle portait une robe pailletée gris/noir, par-dessus de son maillot à deux pièces noirs.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?**

Je lui passais mon portable pour qu'elle puisse le lire. Après l'avoir lu, elle reprit la parole.

**- Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça Rih',** soupira-t-elle.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ?**

**- Que tu lui pardonnes,** me regarda-t-elle.

Elle me redonna mon BlackBerry, alors que je soupirais. Je me relevais pour m'asseoir, en ayant toujours son message sous mes yeux.

**- Je sais que tu meures d'envie de l'appeler, Riri !**

Mes yeux relisaient automatiquement une phrase qu'il avait écrite. _Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre, Bella… _

Je soupirais une énième fois, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

**- Ce que je te conseillerais de faire, c'est de l'appeler,** reprit Melissa.

Mon regard se releva vers elle, un sourire c'était dessiné sur son visage. Ses yeux marrons ne trahissaient pas les paroles qu'elle venait dire. Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux rouges qui sont à la base extrêmement courts, c'est-à-dire, le crâne rasé par côté, et juste la frange de devant. Je regardais toujours l'écran de mon portable, quand j'entendais des pas de course contre le carrelage de la terrasse. J'eus à peine le temps de relever ma tête pour entrapercevoir Rajad courir vers la piscine.

**- Et voici la méga bombe atomique qui arrive !** S'écria-t-il avant de se lancer dans la piscine et de faire une bombe.

Ce qui pour preuve nous arrosa à toutes les deux, moi et Melissa.

**- RAJAD FENTY !** Gueulais-je, une fois qu'il fut remonté à la surface de l'eau.

Il éclata de rire, vu à ma tête que je faisais.

**- Tu vas boire la tasse tu vas voir !** M'exclamais-je en me relevant du transat.

Je balançais mon portable sur celui-ci, et me retournais vers la piscine. Je courrais pour ensuite sauter à l'intérieur. Restant toujours sous l'eau, je nageais vers Rajad, et le prenais par son pied. Il se retrouva sous l'eau avec moi. Je l'attrapais par la taille alors qu'il tentait de se dégageait.

Après quelques secondes sous l'eau, je le relâchais. Nous remontâmes à la surface.

**- Alors frérot, on se la coule moins douce maintenant, hein,** le narguais-je.

Il m'éclaboussa, ce qui me provoqua un éclatement de rire. Je lui tirais ma langue, alors qu'il se mettait à bouder.

**- À mon tour de foutre la merde !** S'écria Rorrey qui arrivait de la maison en courant.

Il faisait une bombe encore plus énorme, ce qui éclaboussa Melissa. Je l'entendais crier. Rajad et moi, éclatâmes de rire. Puis ensuite nous nous éclaboussâmes. J'allais m'avançais vers Rajad, mais deux mains vinrent me prendre par ma taille pour me soulever. Je me retrouvais sur les épaules de mon autre crétin de frère, Rorrey. Je réajustais mon maillot de bain à une pièce en léopard, alors que Rajad et Rorrey commencèrent à ce chamailler.

**- Oh doucement, je suis sur tes épaules,** lui rappelais-je.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Je posais mes mains contre son cou pour me retenir. Je relevais mes yeux vers Melissa, et voyais qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bord de la piscine. Elle s'asseyait pour tremper ses jambes à l'intérieur.

**- Vas-y, fais-la coulée Rorrey !** Lança Rajad.

Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, que je me retrouvais dans l'eau, la tête la première. Je remontais à la surface en reprenant mon souffle.

**- Bande d'enfoirés !** Éclaboussais-je, les deux intéressés.

Ils rigolèrent alors que je nageais vers Melissa. Je m'accoudais contre le rebord à côté d'elle.

**- Tu as réfléchis ?** Me dit-elle, en balançant ses jambes dans l'eau.

Je la regardais en soupirant.

**- Il faut que tu le fasses,** insista-t-elle.

**- Mais après…** protestais-je.

J'entendais Rajad supplié que Rorrey le lâche, ce qu'il fit, vu à l'énorme éclaboussement qui se produisait.

**- Et puis, j'ai toute la journée pour l'appeler, non ? Ça fait seulement qu'un jour que j'ai quitté Forks,** reprenais-je.

Me retournant vers mes deux frères, je soupirais. Je les regardais ce chamailler. Rorrey, un déconneur, mais à la fois un frère au grand cœur. Il avait vingt-et-un ans, dont moi vingt-deux ans. Ça, c'était mon véritable âge. À la moindre mauvaise chose qui m'arrivait, il était toujours là pour me défendre, ou pour me remonter le moral.

Tout comme moi avec Rajad. Il était le plus jeune de nous trois. Il avait quatorze ans. Et que même si des fois il était vraiment agaçant, il s'avérait être aussi adorable. Il me racontait des fois des blagues qui étaient totalement débiles, mais à la fois si marantes. Et j'aimais passer des moments rien qu'avec lui, ainsi de même avec Rorrey. J'aimais mes frères, et je savais que c'était réciproque. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur eux.

Ils étaient tous les deux pareils. La peau métisse, comme la mienne, les yeux marrons, ainsi que les cheveux bruns, courts.

Rajad monta sur les épaules de Rorrey. Il lui couvrait ses yeux à l'aide de ses petites mains, et ce dernier tentait de les enlever. Rajad se mettait à rire de la situation.

Je souriais. J'aimais les voir ainsi. Du moins quand j'avais la possibilité de venir les voir…

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?** Me coupa Mel dans mes réflexions.

**- Mes crétins de frères,** lui répondais-je, toujours en souriant.

**- Hé, j'ai entendu, je suis pas con !** Intervenait Rajad.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. Je sortais ensuite de la piscine, et me dirigeais vers le transat pour attraper ma serviette. Je me séchais rapidement, et rentrais dans la maison en ayant pris bien soin de prendre mon portable. Et plus précisément dans la maison de ma mère. Ma vraie mère, Monica. J'entrais dans le salon, pied nus, grâce à la baie vitrée. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux trempés, et voyais ma mère dans la cuisine.

Dès qu'elle m'entendait arrivée, elle releva sa tête vers moi. Elle me souria, de ses si chaleureux sourires qu'elle me faisait à chaque fois qu'elle me voyait. Je lui rendais son sourire, dévoilant mes dents d'un blanc immaculé. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs en arrangeant sa frange. Ils étaient courts. Ma mère était petite, du moins pas vraiment petite, mais d'une taille normale. Elle avait quelques rondeurs en trop, mais je m'en foutais, je l'aimais ainsi. C'était ma mère, et je n'avais aucun jugement envers elle. Son visage en forme de cœur, ornait de beaux yeux d'un marrons foncés tirant vers le noir, un petit nez d'où j'avais hérité le même, et de fines lèvres, qu'à chaque fois que je lui parlais, elles s'arquaient en forme de croissant. Sa couleur de peau était plus foncée que la mienne.

J'étais très proche d'elle, vraiment proche, que je lui confiais tous mes moindres problèmes, même ceux qui étaient les plus embarrassants. J'aimais ma mère, elle était comme une meilleure amie pour moi.

Un sac était posé sur la table de notre cuisine, d'où je voyais quelques serviettes à l'intérieur. Je fronçais les sourcils alors qu'elle repartait vers la salle de bain. J'allais la rejoindre.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Quémandais-je, suspicieuse.

**- Je prépare le sac, ça se voit pas ?** Sourcilla-t-elle en prenant la crème solaire qui était posé sur le plan de travail en face du miroir de l'évier.

Elle repartait dans la cuisine, je la suivais d'un pas nonchalant.

**- Mais pour aller où ?** Reprenais-je, en étant quelque peu inquiète.

**- Robyn,** soupira ma mère.

Voilà comment je m'appelais. Robyn. C'était mon vrai prénom, et non Bella ou Isabella. Je m'appelais Robyn Fenty. Mais plus connu sous un autre nom…

J'arquais un sourcil, attendant qu'elle reprenne.

**- Pour aller à la plage,** continua-t-elle.

Dès sa réponse, un énorme sourire se fendit aux coins de mes lèvres. J'allais la prendre dans mes bras en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rigola. Je la relâchais alors qu'elle mettait le tube de crème solaire dans le sac.

Mon portable se mettait à vibrer dans ma main. Je venais de recevoir un message, vu que la LED se mettait à clignoter. J'ouvrais le message, et constatais que le destinataire, n'était rien d'autre que le même de tout à l'heure. Je me mettais à soupirer.

**- Qui c'est ?** S'enthousiasma Monica.

**- Edward,** marmonnais-je.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ?**

Ma mère savait ce qui se passait à Forks, depuis mon arrivée là-bas. Je lui racontais tout ce que je faisais, quand je pouvais l'avoir au téléphone, ce qui était rarement. Mais je devais me faire remarquer le moins possible. Du moins, aux yeux des Cullen. Vu que Charlie savait déjà qui j'étais. Oui, il était au courant lui aussi que je jouais le jeu de mon "faux personnage", ce qui était normal, vu qu'en réalité il était mon oncle est non mon père. Tout comme René qui était ma tante, et non ma mère. Ma mère, je l'avais en face de moi à ce moment même. René et Charlie n'étaient que mes oncles et tantes, lointain, _très_ lointain.

Elle savait que j'avais refait ma vie, et que j'étais à présent avec Edward. Elle était contente pour moi. Surtout après ce qui m'était arrivé avec le dernier homme avec qui j'étais avant, Chris. Mais évidement, elle ne savait pas qu'il cachait lui aussi un secret…

**- Il s'excuse toujours, et voudrait savoir pourquoi je ne lui réponds pas,** lisais-je le message.

**- Tu devrais le faire.**

**- Melissa me dit la même chose…** soufflais-je.

**- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?**

**- Je sais pas…** soupirais-je.

Je pinçais mes lèvres.

**- Tu l'aimes ?**

**- Bien sûr que oui ! La question ne se pose pas !** M'exclamais-je.

**- Alors, réponds-lui. Envois-lui un message comme quoi tu l'appelleras plus tard,** me dit-elle.

**- Tu es sûre ?** Sourcillais-je.

**- Fais-moi confiance,** m'assura-t-elle.

Après avoir envoyé le message et que ma mère avait fini de préparer le sac, nous partîmes tous ensemble à la plage. Et dès que Rajad avait entendu cette nouvelle, il s'était écrié de joie.

Une fois que nous étions arrivés sur l'une des plages de la Barbade, nous allâmes nous installer vers un coin assez isolé, même si je savais que j'allais me faire remarquer par les paparazzis. Le soleil était éclatant de lumière. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur que même les nuages n'osaient se montrer. La brise était tiède, ainsi que le sable, lui était d'un blanc immaculé, et doux. La mer, elle, était calme, et d'une couleur turquoise, presque transparente. J'enlevais mes claquettes pour sentir le contact du sable contre mes pieds.

Alors que ma mère étalait de la crème solaire sur Rajad, et que Rorrey était parti vers le stand des jet-ski, une chose me passait au travers de mon crâne. Il fallait que je lui disse. Il fallait que je lui disse que je l'avais vu. À Melissa. Mais je savais qu'elle n'allait pas du tout aimer le savoir. Mais, c'était plus fort que moi.

**- Mel, est-ce que je peux te confier quelque chose ?** Hésitais-je.

**- Oui, bien sûr,** souria-t-elle.

Nous nous éloignâmes de ma mère et de mon frère, pour entamer une marche au bord de la mer.

**- Écoutes, tu es ma meilleure amie, et je sais que je peux tout te dire,** commençais-je.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu me fais vraiment peur là…**

Je soupirais. Je mordillais ma lèvre en baissant mon regard, perplexe.

**- Hier, quand j'étais à l'aéroport de Seattle, et bien… Tu ne vas pas me croire, mais… Je l'ai revu, Mel…** révélais-je en relevant mes yeux vers elle.

Je m'étais arrêté dans ma marche, alors qu'elle avait fait de même. Ses yeux étaient ronds, comme des soucoupes. Sa bouche s'ouvrit toute seule, en grand.

**- Quoi ?!** S'écria Melissa. **Attends, tu veux dire…**

**- Oui, Chris…** la coupais-je.

Elle me regarda, les yeux exorbités.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là-bas, merde !** S'exclama-t-elle.

**- Apparemment, enfin ce que je crois, il aurait reprit…**

**- Mais il t'a remarqué ? Il t'a vu ? Reconnue ?** Me questionna-t-elle.

**- Non… Si… Enfin, je sais pas…** Reprenais-je devant son air ahuri.

Je lui racontais en entier comment s'était déroulé la scène à l'aéroport en incluant, les fans, les paparazzis…

**- Attends, il t'a dragué ?** S'étonna-t-elle.

**- Oui…**

**- Toujours le même. Il n'a pas changé,** se moqua-t-elle.

**- Donc, tu crois qu'il m'a reconnue ?**

**- Sérieusement ? Je crois… Mais tu m'as dit, qu'il t'avait dit, qu'il regrettait amplement ce qu'il t'avait fait, enfin du moins ce qu'il avait fait à cette fille,** comprenait-elle. **Dont toi…**

J'hochais la tête, en étant parfaitement d'accord. Je réajustais mes Ray Ban, que je portais sur mon nez.

**- En tout cas, tu as bien fait de me le dire,** lança-t-elle. **Et puis, je l'aurais su d'un moment donné alors…**

_Ouais, surtout quand tu le verras dans la presse, dans les jours prochains…_ Pensais-je.

Suite à cette conversation, je lui demandais de me laisser seule en lui disant que j'allais enfin appeler Edward. Elle me souria en me lançant un "merde", avant de partir rejoindre ma mère plus loin.

Je soufflais avant de prendre mon BlackBerry en main, et de composer le numéro d'Edward. Je collais mon portable à mon oreille, et attendais impatiemment. C'est exactement à la troisième tonalité, qu'il répondait.

**- Edward,** murmurais-je.

Un silence s'installa de l'autre côté pendant un certain moment. D'où, il mettait fin, en seulement quelques secondes.

**- Bella,** chuchota-t-il à son tour.

Mes yeux se fermèrent distinctement au son de sa voix. Mes lèvres se pincèrent, ne voulant pas craquer.

**- Excuse-moi…** marmonnais-je. **Excuse-moi, de mon comportement que j'ai eu hier… Je… Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça…**

Les mots m'étaient difficilement durs à sortir.

**- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella. Mais la mienne. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler sur ce ton, je…**

**- Tu me manques,** le coupais-je en rouvrant mes yeux.

**- Tu me manques aussi,** répéta-t-il.

Mes yeux balayèrent la mer. Une légère brise caressa ma peau, alors que le soleil commencé à chauffer, ce qui n'était pas désagréable à ressentir.

**- Où es-tu ?**

**- À Jacksonville,** répondis-je, calmement. **René me manquait, alors je suis allée passer la voir…**

**- Tu sais quand tu rentres ?**

**- Demain soir, je serais là. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward,** souriais-je.

**- Je t'aime,** souffla-t-il.

**- Moi aussi,** chuchotais-je avant de raccrocher.

Je soupirais d'aise en fermant mes yeux. Tout c'était passé parfaitement comme je l'avais pensé. Peut-être trop parfaitement… Non. Il ne s'était douté de rien. Du moins, c'est ce que je me disais. Je revenais ensuite sur mes pas, en retournant vers ma mère et Melissa en souriant. Et dès que ma mère me voyait arrivé en ayant se sourire scotché sur le visage, cela ne lui empêcha pas de rire. Elle avait compris, de même pour Melissa, qui se mettait à sourire à son tour. Je balançais mon portable sur ma serviette qui était posée par terre sur le sable, et leurs tirais ma langue.

**- Je le savais, Rihanna,** me souria ma meilleure amie, alors que je souriais encore plus en entendant mon nom.

Quand soudainement je sentais quelqu'un sautait sur mon dos. C'était Rajad. Il entoura ses jambes autour de ma taille alors qu'il faisait de même avec ses bras autour de mon cou. Je posais mes mains contre ses cuisses pour le retenir. Je me retournais face à la mer après avoir enlevais, et balançais mes lunettes de soleil à Melissa.

**- Fonce, Riri !** S'écria Rajad.

Sous le soleil éclatant de lumière, je courais vers l'eau transparente de la mer, pendant que les rires de mon frère s'emmêlèrent avec les miens, savourant cette fin de journée auprès de mes proches sur mon île natale.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? :)_

_Avez-vous aimés le passage à l'aéroport avec cette fameuse célébrité qui n'est rien autre que Chris Brown ? :)_

_Et quand elle va chez les siens ? Oui, Bella n'est pas elle-même mais... ? Mais qui ? Haha, dites-le moi si vous le savez ! ;D_

_Allez, c'est pas difficile quand même ! Mdr' Bref, j'espère que vous avez adorés quand elle était en Barbade _

_Avec sa propre famille :) ...et sa meilleure amie ! x) Si vous ne savez pas **comment sont physiquement ses proches**_

_Faites-le-moi savoir par review, je laisserais un lien au prochain chapitre x)_

_Enfin, je verrais si vous me le demanderez ou pas ! (encore désolé, s'il y a des fautes d'ortho :/)_

_RDV au prochain chapitre :D Kisses :P_

_RR_


	6. Chapitre 4 : À la Une

Mes yeux se relevèrent vers la vitre dès que le taxi tourna dans la rue de Charlie.

Il se gara devant la maison. Je prenais mon sac en main, et fouillais dans celui-ci. Le chauffeur se retourna vers moi, installé confortablement dans son siège, et me lança de son accent grave.

**- Cela vous fera quarante dollars, mademoiselle.**

Je prenais mon porte-monnaie, et lui donnais deux billets de vingt dollars. Il me remercia, en remettant à zéro son compteur. J'ouvrais ma portière, et sortais de la voiture pour pénétrer dans l'obscurité de la nuit qui venait de tomber. Mais grâce aux lampadaires illuminées, on pouvait apercevoir l'allée de la maison. Il sortait à son tour, et allait vers le coffre. Il l'ouvrit pour sortir ma valise. Il referma le coffre, après avoir déposé ma valise. J'enlevais mon sac qui était sur mon épaule, pour en ressortir mon porte-monnaie.

**- Tenez, ceci c'est pour vous,** lançais-je en lui tendant cent dollars.

Dès qu'il vit la somme, il faisait les gros yeux.

**- Je ne peux pas accepté une somme pareil !** Hocha-t-il de la tête négativement.

**- Mais si, c'est pour vous !** Insistais-je.

Il refusa, une fois de plus. Je soupirais d'exaspération. Je regardais pendant quelques secondes la liasse de billets que je tenais dans mes mains.

**- Bon, alors ceci, cela vous convient ?** Sourcillais-je en enlevant la moitié de l'argent.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait par ce que je lui offrais. Il prenait la somme, pour ensuite relever ses yeux vers moi.

**- Merci,** souria-t-il, timidement.

Je lui souriais à mon tour avant qu'il ne retourne dans sa voiture. J'attendais que le taxis partie, pour me retourner vers la maison de Charlie.

Prenant le manche de ma valise, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je montais les quelques marches du perron, et allais ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

**- C'est moi !** M'exclamais-je en refermant la porte.

Mais personne ne me répondait. J'entendais d'ici du salon, la télé qui résonnait fortement. Toujours en train de regarder ses matchs de baseball… Je me demandais bien, si ce ne serait pas ses matchs qu'il préférait au lieu de sa fille… Je laissais ma valise dans le halle de l'entrée, et enlevais mon sac à main de mon épaule.

Quand je sentais soudainement une présence derrière mon dos. Je me retournais en sursautant.

**- Tu m'as fait peur !** Soupirais-je.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il s'avança vers moi, et me prenait dans ses bras. Je fermais mes yeux en souriant.

**- Pardonne-moi, Bella,** murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

**- C'est déjà fait, Edward.**

Je relevais ma tête vers son visage, et plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Ses lèvres qui m'avaient tant manqué, même pour seulement deux jours.

Suite à ce baiser, il me relâchait. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon, main dans la main.

**- Charlie ?**

Je m'accoudais contre l'encadrement de la porte, ayant Edward à mes côtés. Il était tellement absorbé par son match qu'il ne m'avait même pas entendu parler.

Je soupirais une énième fois.

**- Eh bah, ça te fait ni chaud ni froid de voir ta fille rentrer à la maison ?** Lançais-je, en croissant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

Charlie tourna sa tête vers moi, en souriant. Il se releva du canapé, en reposant sa bière qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur la table basse.

**- Quoi, tu veux que je m'exclame en te prenant dans mes bras, pour ensuite te faire la danse de la joie ?**

Je levais mes yeux au ciel.

**- Je te la fais si tu veux. Regardes !** Souria-t-il.

Il commença à se déhancher dans tous les sens. J'éclatais de rire. Edward se mit à sourire. Charlie continuait toujours dans ses déchaînements en souriant.

**- Je crois que t'as assez bu papa, ce soir,** riais-je.

Il rigola à son tour, pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras.

**- Ah, Bella, comme tu m'as manqué,** soupira-t-il en resserrant sa prise.

**- Tant que ça ?** Me moquais-je.

**- Deux jours sans toi, il y a plus d'animation dans cette maison ! Et puis, la bouffe, ne m'en parles même pas…** répondit-il en me relâchant.

J'arquais un sourcil.

**- Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je te prépare à manger, c'est ça ?** Sourcillais-je.

Il souria. J'éclatais de rire.

**- T'inquiètes pas, papa, je sais comment tu es,** me marais-je.

**- Merci, Bella !** S'écria-t-il avant de regagner son canapé.

Je pouffais de rire, en ressortant du salon. J'attrapais mon sac, alors qu'Edward prenait galamment ma valise, pour ensuite monter dans ma chambre. Une fois d'être arrivée, Edward déposa ma valise au pied de mon lit. Je me mettais à rire. Edward comprenait pourquoi j'avais cette réaction, et faisais de même.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, sérieux ? Il a pété son câble ?** Riais-je.

Edward s'asseyait sur mon lit, pendant que j'ouvrais ma valise. Il rigolait toujours en s'allongeant sur le dos, les bras croisait derrière sa tête. Je prenais une de mes affaires, et la lui balança sur sa tête.

**- Arrêtes, de te foutre de sa gueule,** lançais-je en souriant.

Un autre rire sortit de ses lèvres, alors qu'il contemplait le plafond.

**- Remarque, c'est vrai qu'il avait l'air totalement débile en dansant,** reprenais-je. **Comment il faisait déjà ?**

J'essayais de refaire la même danse qu'avait fait Charlie quelques minutes plutôt, en étant plus sensuelle dans mes déhanchements toujours en riant. Tellement que j'étais hilare, que je me laissais m'écrouler par terre, me tenant les côtes.

Edward était plié de rire lui aussi. Je le voyais se relever.

**- Bah, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?** S'étonna-t-il.

Il s'approcha de moi en me prenant par ma main pour me relever délicatement. Mais j'en décidais autrement en le repoussant sur le lit. Il retomba sur celui-ci, mais ne manqua pas de me prendre au passage. Je me retrouvais sur son torse, plié de rire. Je reprenais ensuite mon sérieux, en le regardant dans ses yeux. Ses yeux topazes qui m'avait tant manqués. Edward déposa sa main glacée contre ma joue gauche, la caressa doucement. Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, pour coller mon front contre le sien. Je fermais mes yeux, et avançais mes lèvres vers celle d'Edward.

**- Bella !** Cria Charlie.

Mes yeux se rouvraient distinctement à la voix de Charlie. Je me reculais quelque peu d'Edward en grognant.

**- Quoi ?** M'écriais-je à mon tour, étant toujours au-dessus d'Edward.

**- Tu as bientôt fini ?** Me demanda-t-il, en bas des escaliers.

**- Oui, j'arrive !**

Je soupirais d'agacement.

**- Je suis pas non plus sa boniche,** grommelais-je entre mes dents, en me relevant.

**- Je pense bien du contraire,** rajouta Edward.

**- Merci pour ton soutien !** M'exclamais-je alors qu'il se relevait à son tour.

Il souria, pour ensuite me prendre par ma taille, et déposait un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Nous descendîmes ensuite en bas, me disant que je finirais de ranger ma valise plus tard. J'entrais dans la cuisine, Edward à mes talons, et me dirigeais vers le frigo. J'ouvrais celui-ci, et fouillais.

**- Il y a plus rien dans cette baraque !** Ahurissais-je.

Je refermais la porte violemment, en soufflant d'exaspération. Je fouillais dans les placards pour trouver la moindre chose à faire, et c'est seulement après avoir cherché pendant quelques minutes que je trouvais une boite de conserve de raviolis.

Je la posais sur le plan de travail, et sortais du frigo, même s'il n'y avait presque plus rien, le paquet de gruyère râpé. Je repartais vers le salon, alors qu'Edward s'accoudait contre le plan de travail.

**- Papa, je te fais raviolis, ça te va ?**

**- Oui, c'est bon, mais toi tu ne manges pas ?** Questionna-t-il.

**- Non, j'ai déjà mangé dans l'avion.**

Je retournais vers la cuisine, en ayant toujours le paquet de gruyère dans mes mains. Je voyais Edward, me regardant les bras croisés contre son torse. Je lui souriais en passant devant lui. Mais sans le voir, il me prit des mains le paquet.

**- Non, Edward rends-moi ça !** M'exclamais-je, les bras en l'air essayant d'attraper le paquet, alors qu'il le tenait au-dessus de ma tête.

Je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour être un peu plus haute, mais peine perdue, j'étais toujours trop petite.

**- Aller, fais pas le con, rends-le !** Continuais-je en rigolant.

Il riait lui aussi, je m'appuyais contre son torse toujours en volant attraper le paquet. Je sautillais, les mains en l'air en éclatant de rire.

Quand un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre. Je me retournais pour voir Charlie appuyait contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés contre son torse. Il arquait un sourcil. Je prenais le paquet des mains d'Edward en pouffant. Je sortais une casserole du placard, la posais sur la gazinière en mettant le feu, et ouvrais la conserve. Alors que je mettais les raviolis dans la casserole, je voyais du coin de l'œil, Edward se raidir à côté du frigo, toujours appuyé contre le plan de travail. Je tournais mon regard vers celui de Charlie.

Il me regardait, durement.

**- Quoi ?** Sourcillais-je, en ayant le ton un peu agressif.

Je sentais soudainement l'atmosphère changée d'air.

**- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as séché le lycée ?** Rétorqua-t-il.

Je soupirais en me retournant vers ma tâche.

**- J'ai reçu un appel du proviseur, disant que tu avais été renvoyé pendant deux jours !** Insista-t-il. **Bordel, Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?**

Je ne disais rien, en remuant à l'aide de la spatule.

**- Réponds-moi !** S'emporta Charlie.

**- C'est ce connard de Berty qui m'a envoyé chez le proviseur !** Lui répondais-je en faisant volte-face.

**- Je n'ai pas entendu cette version là !**

**- Ah bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ce si ****_gentil _****proviseur ?** Ironisais-je, en ayant un sourire forcé sur mes lèvres.

**- Au lieu d'aller le voir à son bureau, tu es sortis du bâtiment pour aller fumer !**

Je grognais.

**- Tu fumes toi maintenant ?** Reprit-il. **Et depuis quand ? Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Où est ton paquet ?**

**- Mais merde Charlie !** M'écriais-je. **Tu me fais chiée avec tes questions !**

**- Tu baisses d'un ton, d'accord ?**

**- Mais je te parle comme j'en ai envie ! Je fais ce que je veux quand j'en ai envie !**

**- Je te rappelle que je suis ton père !**

**- Ah oui ? Tu crois vraiment ça ? Tu le crois ****_vraiment _****?** Sourcillais-je, en laissant mes questions avec du sous-entendu.

Il comprenait directement là où je voulais en venir. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre, que je reprenais.

**- Je te rappelle, juste une chose : je suis majeure ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, et quand je veux, que tu ne le veuilles ou non !**

**- Mais tu es sous ****_mon_**** toit, sous ****_ma_**** responsabilité !**

**- Tu veux vraiment qu'on continue de se disputer devant Edward ?** Montrais-je l'intéressé du doigt.

**- Cela ne me dérange aucunement,** approuva-t-il.

**- Parce que je peux vraiment me mettre en colère,** continuais-je.

**- Ça suffit ! Demain, tu retournes immédiatement au lycée !** Cria-t-il avant de repartir vers le salon.

**- C'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, figure-toi !** Lui hurlais-je après.

Me retournant un énième fois, je reprenais en main la spatule dans la casserole que j'avais lâchée violement, dans la colère. Alors que je remuais énergétiquement, des larmes ruisselaient le long de mes joues. Des larmes de rage. Je les essuyais à l'aide du revers de ma main, en reniflant.

**- Bella…** Entendais-je la voix d'Edward dans mon dos.

**- Non, laisse-moi,** lui lançais-je, toujours en reniflant.

Une de ses mains glacées se déposa contre mon épaule gauche.

**- Tu ferais mieux de rentrer à la villa Edward,** soufflais-je en pinçant mes lèvres.

Il se rapprocha de moi, et colla délicatement ses lèvres contre le sommet de ma tête. Puis il sortit lentement de la cuisine, pour quitter la maison, alors que je ne m'étais même pas retourné une seule fois vers lui.

_**oo0.0.0oo**_

Je déposais une énième couche de fond de teint derrière mon cou, me regardant dans le miroir de la salle de bain en relevant mes cheveux. Je soupirais en reposant le tube contre le plan de travail du robinet.

Me contemplant dans la glace, je repensais à l'altercation qui c'était passé à l'aéroport. Toute cette foule qui s'était agitée rien que pour le voir. Lui. Chris. Son visage refaisait surface devant mes yeux. Son sourire en coin, incrusté aux coins de ses lèvres, son regard perçant…

Je fermais mes yeux, en m'appuyant contre les rebords de levier. Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement, en revoyant les images comme des flashs. _Nos corps se touchant, nos têtes trop proches, les cris des fans, nos lèvres à seulement quelques millimètres… _

Rouvrant mes yeux, je prenais le tube dans une de mes mains, et le balançais par terre tout en m'exclamant, en colère. Je serrais mon poing gauche le prenant en bouche, et mordais le revers de celui-ci. Je laissais échapper un gémissement quand mes dents se plantèrent plus fortement dans ma chair. Je l'enlevais en regardant ma main. Les traces de ma mâchoire commencèrent à paraître dessus, j'essayais vivement de les faire disparaître en frottant.

Je relevais ensuite mes yeux vers le miroir. Sur le long de ma joue, une larme venait de couler. Je l'essuyais rapidement, et prenais un élastique dans ma trousse de toilette. Je ramenais mes cheveux en arrière, et me les attachais en une queue de cheval haute, en laissant ma frange par côté.

Ramassant le tube de fond de teint que j'avais balancé par terre, je sortais de la salle de bain en ouvrant la porte. J'allais dans ma chambre pour mettre le tube dans mon sac. Je prenais celui-ci, et descendais en bas à pas rapide.

Au son de mes talons qui claquaient contre les escaliers, la voix de Charlie résonna dans la cuisine. J'avais pu entrapercevoir qu'il était assis sur la table de la cuisine en train de boire son café du matin, un journal dans les mains.

**- Bella ?**

J'allais dans le halle de l'entrée pour prendre mon manteau, et l'enfilais. J'entendais la chaise qui grinçait contre le carrelage. Il s'était levé.

**- Il faut qu'on parle,** continua-t-il en s'accoudant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

**- Parler de quoi ? De ce qui s'est passé hier ?** Me retournais-je vers lui. **J'ai pas le temps,** finissais-je.

**- Mais ça ne prendra que quelques minutes !** Insista-t-il.

**- Je ne peux pas, je vais être en retard. Edward m'attends devant, et ce soir je vais sûrement faire quelques courses, et aller chez les Cullen !** Lançais-je en prenant mon sac.

**- Encore ?** Sourcilla-t-il.

**- Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?** Rétorquais-je.

Je le regardais dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Et pour cause, j'ouvrais rapidement la porte d'entrée.

**- Mais…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, que je venais de lui fermer la porte au nez. Je descendais doucement des escaliers du perron, et me dirigeais vers la Volvo argentée qui m'attendait patiemment. J'entrais dans celle-ci, sous la légère pluie fine qui tombait, après avoir refermé la portière.

Dès mon apparussions, un sourire se formait aux commissures de sa si parfaite bouche.

**- Ça va mieux ?** Me demanda-t-il, de sa voix suave.

Je regardais en face de moi, à travers le pare brise, ne disant aucun mot. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Il le comprit, et se mit à soupirer. Edward se rapprocha de moi, je savais ce qu'il voulait faire, mais je ne bougeais pas. Alors ses lèvres se déposèrent délicatement sur ma joue gauche. Je fermais mes yeux à son contact.

Edward se redressa quelque peu, pendant que je rouvrais mes paupières. Je sentais son regard contre le mien. Il dégagea de sa main droite qui était accoudé contre mon siège, une mèche rebelle de ma frange derrière mon oreille gauche. Mes yeux se baissèrent, regardant mes mains jointes contre mes cuisses. À mon encontre, une larme roula le long de ma joue gauche, ce qui ne manquait pas d'être aperçu par Edward.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va s'arranger,** me dit-il. **Il voulait te parler tout à l'heure, c'est bien ça ?** Sourcilla-t-il, alors que je lui répondais par un hochement de tête. **Il voulait s'excuser de s'être emporter comme ça avec toi.**

Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard.

**- Je l'ai lu dans son esprit,** me répondit-il à ma question muette. **Et je suis sûr, que dès ce soir, tout rentra dans l'ordre.**

Edward me souria, en passant son pouce contre ma joue, pour enlever toute trace de larmes. Je m'approchais de lui pour coller mes lèvres aux siennes.

Suite à ce baiser, il démarra la voiture, et s'engagea sur la route en direction du lycée. Pendant le trajet, aucun de nous deux n'avions osés prendre la parole. Et pour tuer le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle, j'allumais la radio. Je trifouillais les boutons de la stéréo, jusqu'à trouver une station qui me convenait.

**"- …Allez, Josh, donne-nous les infos peoples du jour,** s'enthousiasma la voix de l'animateur.

**- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, plus ou moins une bonne nouvelle pour les fans du célèbre chanteur R'n'B et Pop, Breezy, aurait refait surface,** annonça-t-il."

Dès à l'entente de son nom, mon cœur faisait un bond dans ma poitrine.

**"- Haha !** Rigola la voix d'une femme qui était avec eux. **Espérons qu'il n'ait pas perdu de fans comme tu le dis…**

**- Plus que ça, il a été envahi par les fans et les paparazzis alors qu'il se rendait pour prendre son avion à l'aéroport de Seattle… et c'est pas tout !** S'exclama Josh."

Il eut un moment de pose, d'où il reprit quelques secondes après.

**"- Il a été vu en compagnie d'une très jolie fille !**

**- Et c'est reparti avec Rihanna !** Lança la voix féminine.

**- Ah, non c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Catherine !**

**- Parce qu'il s'en est chopé encore une ?** S'étonna l'autre.

**- Bah, tu sais ce que c'est les bad boys, toujours à foutre leur nez sous les jupes des autres filles !** Répondit Catherine."

Ils riaient tous en même temps. Je soufflais d'exaspération. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons… _pensais-je.

Mais je retenais ma respiration, face à ce qui se faisait entendre quelques secondes de suite.

**"- Elle est apparemment de taille moyenne, les cheveux auburn ondulés… Et en voyant sur les photos, ils ont l'air vraiment très proches…** reprit Josh."

_Les photos, les photos… Pourquoi ces putains de paparazzis étaient-ils là ? J'allais me faire remarquer… J'en suis sûre, c'était obligé !_

**"- …Ils auraient parlés pendant quelques minutes, dans la salle d'attente de l'aéroport, et ils se seraient même embrassés !** Continua-t-il."

**- C'est même pas vrai !** M'écriais-je, en étant trop absorbé par leur discussion.

Edward me regarda en levant un sourcil.

**- Euh, je veux dire… c'est dingue !** Me reprenais-je, mal-à-l'aise. **Il l'a vu à l'aéroport, et elle, elle le laisse l'embrasser !**

Je retournais mon regard au travers de la vitre, avec empressement en mordant mes lèvres. Mon pou s'accélérait à la chamade, face à la connerie que je venais de dire. Et je savais qu'il entendait chaque battement de mon cœur, s'intensifiait.

Je reprenais mon attention sur la radio.

**"- …Passons, toute de suite à une autre nouvelle. Britney Spears aurait encore fait des siennes, elle aurait dit…"**

Je coupais rapidement la stéréo, ne voulant plus écouter la moindre chose par ses animateurs.

_Des rumeurs, des rumeurs, Rih'… Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce qu'ils ont dit ! Mais comment tu veux que j'oublie moi ? Maintenant, tout le monde va se douter de quelque chose, si personne ne mets fin à cette putain de rumeur ! Et puis, Edward… Oh non, Edward…_

**- Bella ? On est arrivé,** me coupa ce dernier dans mes songes.

Je relevais ma tête vers lui, et constatais que nous étions garé sur le parking du lycée. Je sortais de la voiture, en soupirant. Je déposais mon sac contre mon épaule, et nous nous dirigions vers le bâtiment, main dans la main.

Pendant le repas du midi, Alice n'avait pas arrêté de me complimenter sur ma tenue que je portais. J'avais fait l'effort de la mettre… Non, excusez-moi, j'avais été _obligé _de la porter, et tout ça de qui ? D'Alice bien sûr. Emmett avait même ri quand, elle avait fait la remarque sur mes talons. Je me doutais qu'à ce moment-là, il avait dû penser à mon "cassage de gueule" la première fois que j'avais été forcé par Alice d'en porter. Pourtant, cette tenue n'était que "simple" à ses yeux : un débardeur blanc, avec une chemise bleue à carreaux nouée en bas, un slim délavé qui était troué, et des talons bleus ciel, en étant légèrement maquillé par mes soins, et mes cheveux attachaient en queue de cheval… Hum, très simple, oui… Quant à Angela, elle m'avait posé un tas de questions sur mon absence pendant ses deux jours, elle voulait des explications, et je lui avais dit la vérité. Du moins, je lui avais dit que je m'étais fait virer par le proviseur, et non que j'avais été en Barbade bien sûr… Quand je lui avais dit ça, elle m'avait regardé, étonnée par le comportement que j'avais eu. Quoi, j'allais toute de même pas fermer ma gueule face à ce prof, non ?

À la fin de la journée, Edward et moi regagnions sa Volvo. Nous nous dirigions vers un des supermarchés de Forks. J'avais dit à Edward que je devais aller faire des courses, et celui-ci s'était gentiment proposé, que j'avais acceptée.

Après s'être garée, je sortais de sa voiture, et refermais la portière.

**- Tu as tout ce qui te faut au moins ?** Me demanda Edward, alors que nous nous avançâmes vers l'entrée.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout là,** lui répondais-je, en agitant le bout de papier que je tenais dans ma main, l'ayant sorti de ma poche arrière.

Je penchais ma tête vers le côté en lui souriant, faisant balancer doucement mes créoles suspendu à mes oreilles. Il passa ensuite son bras autour de mes épaules. Mais mon sourire se fana bien vite, à la vision que je m'offrais. Juste en face de mes yeux se trouvait, placarder contre le mur une photo que je connaissais de trop. Cette photo de moi et Chris, nos visages trop proches, en étant calé contre le mur. J'étais en pleine couverture sur le magazine _People_. Je pouvais lire le gros titre inscrit en noir : _"Une nouvelle conquête pour notre Chris"_. Et que fut ma seule réaction…

**- Oh putain…** marmonnais-je, les yeux grands ouverts.

Je sentais son regard braqué sur moi. Non ! Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il ne la voit ! Je retournais ma tête vers lui, trop tard. Edward avait déjà ses yeux rivés sur la photo. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'un seul coup. Ma respiration se faisait saccadée.

Dans la montée d'adrénaline, je le tirais par son bras jusqu'à que nous soyons rentrés dans le bâtiment. Mais ma malchance en décida autrement.

**- Merde !** Rageais-je.

Juste à l'entrée se trouvait un présentoir avec _le _magazine en question. Edward fronça ses sourcils.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que…**

**- Viens, je t'expliquerais plus tard !** Fulminais-je, en le prenant par son bras, et en avançant dans les rayons.

Mais il ne lui fallait même pas une minute pour qu'il se mette à s'énerver lui aussi.

**- Tu m'expliques ?**

**- Je t'ai dit après !** Soupirais-je.

Il allait s'exprimer une nouvelle fois, mais je le coupais directement.

**- Va me chercher du lait, là-bas au fond,** lui montrais-je du doigt l'endroit.

Edward ne se fit pas prier, et partit au fond du rayon. J'entendais mon portable vibré dans mon sac. Je le sortais vivement, et voyais que je venais de recevoir un message de Melissa.

_**Je viens de voir le magazine… Ne me dis pas que t'as quand même pas fait ça ?**_

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, dans l'incompréhension.

_**Fait quoi ?**_

**- Du demi-écrémé ou entier ?** Entendais-je une voix.

Je relevais mes yeux en sursautant. Edward était revenu, et il me regardait pendant quelques secondes pour baiser son regard sur mon BlackBerry. Je le fourrais dans ma poche.

**- Euh, prends du demi-écrémé,** dis-je alors qu'il repartait, après m'avoir regardé une nouvelle fois, en étant suspicieux.

Mon potable revibrait. Je grognais en le reprenant.

_**L'embrasser ! C'est ce qu'ils disent à l'intérieur !**_

Ma bouche s'ouvrit toute seule sous l'ébahissement. Cela me faisait repenser à la discussion que j'avais entendue avec les animateurs à la radio.

**- Quoi ?** M'écriais-je. **Mais c'est pas possible ! Quel bande d'enfoirés ! Putain de merde ! Mais dans quel merde je viens de me fourrer !**

Voyant qu'Edward allait revenir, je me dirigeais vers le rayon des céréales en pianotant sur mon BlackBerry.

_**De quoi ?! Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Putain mais ils ont quand même pas dit ça ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je te l'ai raconté moi-même Mel ! Et puis tu me connais j'aurais pas fait ça, j'étais en Bella et pas en moi-même !**_

J'allais vers la boite de céréales que je prenais d'habitude, et l'ayant en main, je la callais sous mon bras, pour lire le message de Melissa.

_**Je te connais assez Riri pour que tu le fasses quand même. Même en étant toi-même ou non…**_

Je soupirais. Elle avait raison. Elle me connaissait par cœur. Je ressentais une nouvelle fois mon portable vibrait dans ma main.

_**Je sais que tu l'aimes encore, et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour être encore avec lui, même après ce qui s'est passé…**_

Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement. Mes doigts touchèrent les touches du clavier. J'hésitais à lui répondre, mais ne sachant pas quoi dire, je verrouillais mon portable. Elle m'avait piégée.

Quand je sentais soudainement un regard, se poser sur moi avec insistance. Je me retournais vers la gauche, et remarquais que c'était une fille de treize/quatorze ans qui me scrutaient avec attention. Elle avait de long cheveux blond, avec un teint hâlé et des yeux couleur bleu clair. Je lui souriais, en toute gentillesse, mais mon sourire se fana bien vite.

**- C'est toi qui sort avec ****_mon _****Breezy ?** Répliqua la petite.

Je la regardais, incrédule. Juste à ce moment-là, Edward arriva derrière moi.

**- Bella, je t'ai pris aussi du jus d'orange, j'ai vu que tu l'avais écrit sur ta…**

Mais il se coupa en regardant à son tour ce qui se produisait.

**- C'est toi ! Je sais, je l'ai vu ! T'es en couverture avec lui ! Voleuse !** Me pointa-t-elle du doigt.

Je me reculais, faisant calquer mes talons doucement.

**- Viens, allons-nous-en, avant que je me fasse remarquer une fois de plus,** lançais-je à Edward.

Nous nous éloignâmes de la fille, d'un pas rapide alors que j'entendais toujours ses exclamations vers moi.

**- Je rêve ou c'est qu'elle…**

**- Oui, Edward,** le coupais-je.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Les muscles de sa mâchoire, se contractèrent. Il serrait ses dents, sous la colère.

Nous prîmes deux/trois choses en plus que j'avais écrite sur le bout de papier, et allâmes payés à la caisse, en laissant pratiquement la moitié des choses que j'ai marqués, ne voulant pas me faire remarquer une fois de plus.

Et à mon plus grand malheur la caissière m'avait reconnue, et elle s'était elle aussi étonnée.

**- Mais c'est vous ! C'est vous sur le magazine !** S'exclama-t-elle.

_Mais on me voyait vraiment bien sûr les photos ou quoi ? Merde, j'allais vraiment me faire harceler pendant un long moment !_ Pensais-je.

Je m'extirpais rapidement de là, Edward à mes talons. Dans l'empressement, je lui avais balancé l'argent sans même lui avoir donné la somme exact. J'étais énervée. Vraiment énervée. Et quand je passais devant le présentoir où le mec vendait le magazine, d'un coup de main, je lui balançais tout par terre. Il me gueula dessus en me demandant ce qui me prenait par la tête.

Je sortais du supermarché, furibonde. Et en ayant seulement mis un pied dehors, en étant toujours suivit par Edward, que j'hoquetais de surprise en voyant ce qui se présentait devant mes yeux. Une foule de paparazzis m'attendaient, et ils couraient tous vers leur propre cible, c'est-à-dire, moi.

_Il manquait plus que ça… Putain de journée de merde ! Mais qu'avais-je fait pour subir ça ? Mais rien bon sang !_

À peine être arrivé vers moi, qu'ils se bousculaient entre eux, en brandant leurs appareils en l'air, et criant pour attirer l'attention. Les flashs retentirent. Je m'avançais vivement vers la voiture. Je les poussais à mon tour, pour me laisser le chemin libre, tenant les sacs des courses dans mes mains.

**- Mais cassez-vous, bordel de merde ! Allez vous faire foutre, bande de connards !** Gueulais-je.

J'entrais précipitamment dans la Volvo, et balançais les sacs derrière après avoir refermé la portière rapidement. Edward monta quelques secondes après.

**- J'y crois pas, non pas encore !** Marmonnais-je à moi-même.

Edward mettait le contact.

**- Vite, démarre !** Pressais-je.

Les paparazzis s'engouffraient tout au tour de la voiture, tapant contre les vitres. Ils gueulaient.

**- Je t'en supplie, Edward !** Lui priais-je.

Il faisait gronder le moteur. Il essayait de faire marche arrière en klaxonnant à plusieurs reprises pour qu'on lui libère le passage. Dès qu'ils s'écartèrent, il donna un violent coup de volant, ce qui faisait crissé les pneus, et accéléra en trompe.

Je voyais l'aiguille du cadran montait en flèche alors qu'il s'engageait sur la route. Mes mains étaient accrochées au tableau de bord, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. À ce moment même, j'étais choqué. Choquée par ce qui s'était produit. Je n'en revenais pas. Comment avaient-ils fait pour m'avoir retrouvé ? Surtout ici dans cette ville ? Il était clair que comme le disait pratiquement tout le monde, il n'y avait pas assez de place pour garder un secret à Forks…

Nous étions arrivés à la villa en moins de cinq minutes, vu à la conduite surréaliste qu'avait fait d'Edward. Et pendant toute la durée du trajet, il n'avait cessé de me demander ce qui se passait, mais je niais toujours ses questions. Garé devant le perron de la villa, je sortais rapidement de la voiture pour monter les marches.

**- Bella !**

Je ne lui répondais pas en rentrant dans la villa. Mais une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, mon cauchemar recommença. Tout le monde était présent dans le salon, à part Carlisle et Esmé. Leurs regards se portaient tous sur moi. Alice avait ses poings contre ses hanches, me regardant en fronçant ses sourcils. Et même avec sa petite taille, elle faisait quand même peur. Rosalie était à côté d'elle, elle me regardait elle aussi, en pinçant légèrement ses lèvres assise sur le dossier du canapé. Emmett était appuyé contre la baie vitrée, ses bras croisés contre son torse, et Jasper les mains dans ses poches, près de la cheminée.

Mon attention se reporta sur Alice qui se retournait pour attraper quelque chose dans ses mains. Je savais ce qu'elle allait me montrer, et pour cause je me reculais en hochant ma tête de droite à gauche. Je me retournais, et sursautais, en constatant qu'Edward se trouvait juste en face de moi. Ses yeux topazes me fixèrent instantanément, voulant une explication à tout prix.

**- Tu ferais mieux de nous dire ce qui s'est passé,** interrompit la voix d'Alice, derrière moi.

Mon regard se baissait par terre, en même temps que mes lèvres se pincèrent. Pendant quelques secondes, mes paupières se fermèrent, pour ensuite me retourner vers Alice, en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ?**

**- Raconter ta version,** répondit Emmett.

**- Savoir si ça s'est vraiment passé,** renchérit Rosalie.

**- Voir ce qu'il t'a dit,** lança Alice.

**- Si…** commença Jasper.

**- S'il t'a ****_embrassé_****,** le coupa Edward.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent en ayant entendu la phrase que venait de dire Edward.

**- Mais… mais quoi ?** Ironisais-je. **Non, non ! Rectification : on ne s'est pas embrassés, mais parlés ! Il y a quand même un gros changement là-dedans, non ?** Rétorquais-je.

**- Ce qui ne prouve pas ce que vous avez fait,** reprit Alice.

**- Et puis, c'est quoi cette merde ? C'est quoi cette rumeur ?**

**- Cette merde comme tu dis, elle est écrite là-dedans noir sur blanc,** montra-t-elle du doigt le magazine qu'elle tenait face à elle, me faisait revoir l'image de la couverture, Chris et moi.

**- Mais c'est des conneries je vous dis !**

Ma colère remonta d'un coup, alors que je m'avançais vers Alice. Je lui arrachais des mains le magazine, et fouillais dans celui-ci, l'article où je figurais avec Chris.

Quand je trouvais ce dernier, j'avais cru que ma mâchoire allait se décrocher. Une double-page entière de l'altercation entre lui et moi était consacré sur le magazine _People_. Plusieurs photos étaient présentes, dont une qui m'attira mon attention, celle qui était sur la couverture. D'autres, nous voyant à côté du distributeur automatique, des sièges de la salle d'attente, ou quelques-unes quand j'étais partie précipitamment après avoir parlé avec lui, et que les paparazzis m'avaient gueulés dessus.

Un juron sortait de mes lèvres alors que je commençais à lire le texte juste à côté.

_**Il aurait déjà remplacé Rihanna…**_

_Chris aurait-il enfin retrouver le bonheur ? Ou du moins, une nouvelle chérie comme "distraction" pendant un certain temps ?_

_Chris Brown aurait été aperçu à l'aéroport de Seattle avec une foule de paparazzis et de fans, l'attendant impatiemment. Il a été retrouvé en charmante compagnie d'une demoiselle, qui jusque ici, semblerait être inconnue aux yeux de tout le monde. Aurait-il oublié son histoire avec Rihanna, et passé à autre chose ? N'oublions pas que le rappeur avait été avec la miss Barbadienne pendant environ un an et demi avant que leur idylle amoureuse ne dérape en une violente dispute…_

_Il semblerait que les deux jeunes auraient parlés pendant un certain moment, pour ensuite en voyant sur les photos s'être rapproché encore plus… Tellement proches qu'ils se seraient même embrassés…_

_La mystérieuse demoiselle inconnue, serait tout au plus mince, ayant des cheveux couleur chocolat. Et elle ressemblerait bizarrement à la chanteuse… Drôle de coïncidence ?_

_Selon un des témoins de la scène, _"Chris aurait dragué la fille en lui faisant des avances, elle la ensuite rejetait mais il l'aurait reprise tout de suite après"_. Qui est-ce qui ne voudrait pas avoir Chris Brown dans ses bras, sauf pour après se faire tabasser ? En tout cas, quelle serait la réaction de l'ex du rappeur en voyant qu'il se serait bien vite débarrassé de cette mésaventure ? De la souffrance, bien sûr… Pas vrai Riri ?_

Mon visage se tordait en grimace, en lisant une deuxième fois la dernière ligne de l'article.

**- C'est pas vrai, bande de connards !** M'exclamais-je. **Ils racontent que ce qu'ils veulent voir !**

Je balançais le magazine par terre, en étant en rage. Passant une main sur mon visage, je grognais.

**- Alors, tu l'as embrassé ?** Reprenait Alice.

**- Mais non !** Rageais-je. **C'est eux qui raconte que des conneries ! Putain de rumeur à la con !** Montrais-je ensuite du doigt le magazine, sur le sol.

**- Mais alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** Demanda une énième fois Edward, qui était maintenant à côté d'Alice.

**- On a seulement parlés ! J'avais juste perdu mon billet, et il me l'avait retrouvé en me le redonnant, c'est tout !** Expliquais-je. **Rien d'extraordinaire. Pas de baiser.**

**- Pourtant, ils disent qu'il t'aurait fait des avances,** sourcilla Rosalie.

Je la regardais en arquant un sourcil à mon tour. Puis, je soupirais par la suite.

**- Bon, il m'aurait peut-être dragué…**

**- Peut-être ?** S'égosilla Edward.

**- Il la fait ! T'es content ?** M'énervais-je.

Ils me regardèrent, une fois de plus.

**- Mais vous ne me faites pas confiance ou quoi ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes bouchés des oreilles !** M'emportais-je. **Vous avez eu vos explications ! Et maintenant, si vous ne me croyez pas, je m'en fous, puisque j'ai eu ce que j'avais eu à vous dire !**

**- Mais tu sais au moins quelles conséquences il a ?** Lança Alice.

Je posais mes yeux vers elle. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment pour le dire. Surtout pas. Si le moindre mots de cette histoire sortirait de ses lèvres, je craquerais.

**- Quelles conséquences ?** Posa Emmett à mon plus grand malheur.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent automatiquement, ainsi de même que mes sourcils se froncèrent, essayant de ne pas vouloir craquer. Ce qui était chose très difficile.

**- Il a…**

**- Non, c'est bon ! J'en sais les conséquences qu'il a faite !** La coupais-je, sèchement. **Je sais ce qui s'est passé ! Je sais ce qu'il a fait ! Et tu vois,** regardais-je Alice dans les yeux,** j'en sais même beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois…**

Mes larmes étaient aux bords de mes yeux. Et elles menacèrent de couler. Étant envahie par une douleur hallucinante dans ma poitrine, je me retournais dos à eux. Mes yeux se fermèrent, et plusieurs larmes roulaient abondamment le long de mes joues.

Ne voulant pas rester une seconde de plus ici, je sortais rapidement de la villa, me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix d'être venue dans cette ville.

* * *

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvés ce chapitre ? :) _

_Je l'avoue, je fais passé tout un tas d'émotions dedans !_

_Entre la dispute avec Charlie, le magazine, les papzs, et le sermonnage des Cullen..._

_La pauvre, je la pleins notre Rih'... :/_

_Comme j'ai vu que certains dans les reviews avaient acceptés pour le lien sur sa famille_

_Bah, je l'ai fait ! x) Le voici :_

**ht()tp(:)/(/)(img15.)(hostingpics.n)(et)(/pics)(/)(396651rebelfamille).png** (sans toutes les parenthèses bien sûr ^^)

_J'espère que ceci vous donnera un petit aperçu de son entourage :)_

_RDV au prochain chapitre, qui est déjà entrain de se finaliser x)_

_Kisses :D_

_RR_


	7. Chapitre 5 : Critiquer

J'hurlais de peur face à la chose qui se présentait devant mes yeux.

Rien qu'à la vison que je m'offrais, les poils de mes bras s'hérissaient, me donnant la chair de poule. Je tenais le rideau de douche fortement dans mes mains, en regardant la chose poilu qui marchait lentement dans la baignoire.

Puis, j'entendais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir subitement.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Intervenait la voix de Charlie dans mon dos, inquiet.

Je lui montrais du doigt la cause de mon hurlement.

**- Tue-la !** M'exclamais-je. **Je t'en supplie, tue-la !**

Je me reculais de la baignoire, mes yeux pétrifiaient sur l'animal. Charlie l'attrapa dans sa main, pour ensuite la balancer par-dessus la fenêtre.

**- Là, voilà,** lança-t-il en refermant la fenêtre.

Il se retourna vers moi, alors que je voyais ses lèvres se tordre en un sourire.

**- Te fous pas de moi,** marmonnais-je.

Il éclata de rire.

**- T'as peur des araignées toi maintenant ?** Souria-t-il.

Je le regardais, en étant quelque peu vexée.

**- Arrêtes Charlie,** râlais-je.

**- Bella,** soupira-t-il, **elle était plus petite que ma main !**

**- Tu rigoles ?** Sourcillais-je. **Elle était énorme ! Et encore ! Avec tout ses poils !**

Un bruit d'écœurement sortit de mes lèvres. Charlie leva ses yeux au ciel, en soupirant une énième fois.

**- En tout cas je préfère les serpents comparé aux araignées !** Reprenais-je.

**- Tu n'as jamais porté un serpent.**

**- C'est là que tu te trompes mon cher !** Souriais-je. **J'en ai déjà porter un, un jour autour de mon cou, dans un zoo avec Melissa.**

Suite à ma phrase, je lui tirais ma langue. Il ria avant que je ne le prenne par son bras.

**- Bon, maintenant tu me laisses !** Lançais-je en le repoussant en dehors de la salle de bain.

Je lui refermais la porte au nez.

**- Tu pourrais me dire merci quand même !** S'exclama-t-il derrière la porte.

**- Merci, papa !** Ironisais-je.

**- T'as de la chance que j'ai été là, sinon, tu n'aurais pas pu prendre ta douche !** Ria-t-il avant de descendre des escaliers.

Je soupirais en hochant ma tête de droite à gauche.

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas va, de toute façon il y aurait eu Edward…** marmonnais-je à moi-même.

J'entrais enfin dans la baignoire, après m'être déshabillé, et rabattais le rideau de douche. J'actionnais l'eau. L'eau bouillante qui coulait le long de mon corps me faisait un bien fou.

**- Merde,** grognais-je en ayant oublié une chose.

J'enlevais la perruque couleur chocolat qui était sur ma tête, et la déposais sur le rebord du plan de travail du robinet. Je refermais le rideau de douche, et prenant en main la bouteille de gel douche. Alors que l'eau coulée toujours contre ma peau, je commençais à m'étaler le gel. Puis, je prenais le shampoing en reposant l'autre bouteille de gel douche. J'ouvrais le bouchon de la bouteille, et renversais une noisette dans ma main. La déposant au sommet de mon crâne, je frottais énergiquement.

Après m'être rincée, je fermais les robinets de la douche, arrêtant l'eau, et sortais de celle-ci. Je prenais une des serviettes poser par côté, et m'enroulais dedans. Je prenais une plus petite, et séchais mes cheveux courts.

Je m'avançais vers la glace, et enlevais la buée qui s'était accumulée sur la glace pour me regardais dans le miroir. Mes yeux se relevèrent vers le sommet de ma tête. Mes cheveux étaient dans tout les sens. Je les arrangeais vivement avec mes doigts.

Quand j'entendais soudainement la porte de la salle de bain tambourinait à plusieurs coups de poings.

**- Bella ! Bella, il faut que tu sortes tout de suite de cette pièce !** Entendais-je Charlie, crié par derrière la porte.

Je fronçais mes sourcils. J'allais vers la porte, et l'ouvrais en tenant d'une main ma serviette enroulée autour de mon corps. Charlie se trouvait devant moi, l'air totalement presser.

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?** Quémandais-je, en levant un sourcil.

Il commençait à descendre des escaliers.

**- Il faut que tu viennes voir ça tout de suite !**

**- Mais pourquoi ?**

**- Ils parlent de toi à la télé !** Révéla-t-il.

Mon sang faisait un tour dans mes veines, en ayant entendu ce qu'il avait dit.

**- Quoi ?!** M'écriais-je.

Je descendais rapidement les escaliers, et courrais jusqu'au salon. Charlie prenait la télécommande qu'il avait posé sur la table basse pour monter le volume. J'arrangeais ma serviette en écoutant la télévision.

**"- …semblerait, qu'il aurait été plus fort qu'on ne l'aurait pensé. Il aurait fait ravage à l'aéroport en se rendant à son avion. Plusieurs fans et paparazzis aurait été au rendez-vous. Même si cela peut paraître inimaginable, Chris Brown reviendrait au plus grand bonheur de ses fans,** disait la présentatrice. "

Ils passèrent une vidéo de l'aéroport, voyant Chris au milieu de toute la foule, accosté de ses gardes du corps. Puis, une autre où l'on me voyer avec lui, dans la salle d'attente. Mon cauchemar me revenait en pleine figure, une fois de plus.

**"- Sur ces images, nous pouvons voir le chanteur accompagné d'une demoiselle plus jeune que lui. Tout les deux serait vraiment très proches d'après le magazine ****_People_****,** lança la voix off d'un homme. "

Quelques photos de moi et de Chris étant près du distributeur automatique, ainsi que nous parlant contre le mur, défilaient en forme de diaporama. Si de suite, la voix off retentissait en même temps qu'une autre vidéo apparaissait.

**"- Les paparazzis auraient retrouvés la jeune femme aux cheveux couleurs chocolat, et habiterait dans l'Etat de Washington, une petite bourgade nommé Forks… "**

Je reconnaissais distinctement ses images. Ma bouche s'ouvrit directement face à ce qui se présentait devant mes yeux.

Ce passage, devant le supermarché défilait devant moi. Je me voyais gueuler après les paparazzis en les repoussant.

**"- Mais cassez-vous, bordel de merde ! Allez vous faire foutre, bande de connards !** M'étais-je mise à gueuler."

Ils passèrent ensuite une vidéo, de Chris et moi, toujours à l'aéroport avant de passer à une jeune fille. Elle avait à peu près seize ans, brune et métisse.

**"- Je suis contente pour lui qu'il s'est trouvé quelqu'un. Le pauvre, il en a tellement souffert avec cette histoire… Mais je trouve cela dommage qu'il ne soit plus avec Rihanna, ils formaient vraiment un beau couple ensemble !** Témoignait la fille. "

Une photo de moi et lui passait. C'était une photo qui datait de 2008. Je pouvais la reconnaitre entre mille, c'était dans un des KFC à Miami. Cette photo, où je prenais Chris par derrière, et l'embrassais contre sa nuque.

**"- Rihanna, ex petite-amie de Chris Brown, avec qui il a été environ un an et demie ensemble, juste avant que le rappeur ne frappe violemment la chanteuse… "**

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir la suite, que l'écran de la télévision devenait noir. Je me retournais vers Charlie, en pinçant mes lèvres. Il me regardait, durement.

**- Tu étais au courant ?** Demandais-je, d'une toute petite voix.

Il prenait sa respiration avant de me répondre.

**- Bien sûr que j'étais au courant ! Et puis j'ai vu ce magazine !** S'exclama-t-il. **Tu ne l'as quand même pas fait ?** Sourcilla-t-il.

Je soupirais en ayant entendu sa dernière phrase.

**- Non,** confirmais-je en comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. **Écoutes Charlie, tu vas pas non plus toi aussi faire comme les Cullen…**

Il me fixa, abasourdi.

**- Les Cullen sont au courant ?!** S'étonna-t-il.

J'arquais un sourcil.

**- Le magazine, Charlie ! C'est logique qu'ils le voient !**

**- Mais comment ça se fait que tu l'ai vu à l'aéroport ! Et puis, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu t'étais fait harceler par les paparazzis !** Commença-t-il à s'énerver.

**- J'avais perdue mon billet, et il me l'avait redonné,** me réexpliquais-je une énième fois.

**- Et il t'a reconnu ?**

**- Non,** mentais-je.

J'étais presque persuadé qu'il m'avait reconnue. Du moins, je pensais fortement que c'était le contraire.

**- Oh putain… Et maintenant, ils s'avent où j'habite !** Réalisais-je.

Je tournais mes yeux vers Charlie, lui aussi il était étonné. Ses yeux grands ouverts ainsi que sa bouche laissaient paraitre l'émotion qui l'encourait à ce moment même.

**- Non… Il faut que je parte,** hochais-je ma tête de gauche à droite. **Il faut que je retourne en Barbade ! Je ne peux plus continuer !**

Je me reculais de Charlie en tenant ma serviette, mais il m'attrapa par mon bras.

**- Attends, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Penses au diplôme que tu vas passer dans moins d'une semaine, à moi, à Edward !** S'écria Charlie.

En ayant entendu le prénom d'Edward dans sa bouche, une grimace se tordait involontairement sur mon visage. Comment j'allais faire pour ignorer tout ces paparazzis alors que maintenant ils savent où j'étais, et qu'ils allaient encore m'harceler avec cette fausse rumeur ? Qu'allait être ma réaction face aux Cullen, surtout qu'allait être mon comportement devant eux ?

Je sentais toujours le regard de Charlie sur moi alors qu'il reprenait.

**- Tu sais très bien comment te comporter face à eux, non ? Tu l'as bien vécu avant ?** Sourcilla-t-il avant que je n'hoche la tête positivement. **Alors fait comme d'habitude, ignore-les, et rien ne sera dévoilé.**

Charlie avait raison. Je devais les ignorer, et continuer à jouer à mon rôle, celui d'être une lycéenne qui allait passer son diplôme dans seulement quelques jours…

**- J'avais oublié comme ça faisait bizarre de te voir avec… Avec les cheveux courts,** reprenait-il en montrant le sommet de mon crâne. **Surtout avec cette couleur.**

**- Quoi, t'aimes pas le rouge ?** Souriais-je, avant d'éclater de rire.

**- Non, ça te vas bien !** Rigola-t-il à son tour. **Mais c'est que j'ai l'habitude de te voir avec ta perruque.**

J'allais repartir après lui avoir tirer ma langue, mais il reprenait une nouvelle fois.

**- Et aussi tes tatouages !**

Je rigolais. Je pensais qu'il avait du le remarquer avec mon tatouage que j'ai derrière mon cou qui était une pluie d'étoile s'arrêtant jusqu'au début de mon dos.

**- Je parie que tu sais même pas combien j'en ai…**

**- Sept ?** Lança-t-il, au tac au tac.

**- Non !** Hochais-je la tête négativement. **Treize !**

Je montais ensuite les escaliers, après lui avoir une fois de plus tirer ma langue. Il s'esclaffa. J'allais vers ma chambre pour aller chercher mes affaires. Je revenais ensuite dans la salle de bain pour finir de me préparer. Après m'être changée, en ayant pris bien soin de mettre tout mes tatouages sous du fond de teint, ainsi que d'avoir remis ma perruque, je sortais de la salle de bain. J'entrais dans ma chambre, après avoir crié "bonne nuit" à Charlie, et m'écroulais sur le lit par-dessus les couvertures. Je fermais mes yeux, en soupirant. Je passais mes mains le long de mon visage, me mordant ma lèvre inférieure. Je repensais à ce que je venais de voir à la télé, et le magazine… Ce calvaire ne voulait pas sortir de ma tête, comme si j'allais me l'avoir pendant un long moment derrière mon dos. Ce qui à mon avis allait se produire, à mon plus grand malheur.

Une musique envahissait doucement les murs de ma chambre ; je venais d'allumer ma chaine. Je reconnaissais distinctement _Is This Love _de Bob Marley, mon idole. J'adorais ses musiques. Ce qui était normal d'un côté vu que je venais des îles Caraïbes, et que là-bas, la musique était vraiment beaucoup plus porté sur le Reggae. J'avais grandi avec le Reggae.

Rouvrant mes yeux, je reprenais les paroles de la chanson, de ma plus belle voix.

**- **_**Is this love, is this love, is this love and i am feeling, is this love, is this love, is this love that i am feeling… I wanna know, wanna know, wanna know now… I got to know, got to know, got to know now…**_

Je me relevais du lit, et commençais à bouger en rythme mes hanches. Écouter du Bob Marley m'aider quelques fois à me détendre. Cela me rappelait aussi quand j'étais sur mon île natale, mon chez moi. Ainsi que la chaleur de la Barbade. Et puis je savais qu'aussi, Edward n'allait pas encore arriver à cette heure-ci…

Je me remettais à chanter les paroles.

**- ****_I'm willing and able, so I throw my cards on your table… _**

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer que je fus couper.

**- Bella, baisses la musique !** S'écria Charlie.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de ma chambre, et entrouvrais celle-ci.

**- Roo, c'est bon Charlie,** râlais-je.

Je pouvais voir qu'il était en bas des escaliers.

**- Il n'est qu'à peine vingt-et-une heure,** reprenais-je.

**- Ouais, mais tu baisses quand même,** rétorqua-t-il.

J'entendais mon portable se mettre à sonner. Je fermais rapidement la porte, et allais baisser la musique, pour attraper mon BlackBerry.

**- Allô ?** Décrochais-je, sans avoir prit l'attention de regarder qui c'était.

**- C'est moi, ma chérie,** reconnaissais-je la voix de ma mère.

**- Maman !** Souriais-je.

**- Tu vas bien ?**

**- Bah, oui pourquoi ?**

**- Tu es sûre ?** Insista-t-elle.

**- Je viens de te dire oui !** Répétais-je.

**- Alors tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es en page de couverture ?** Lâcha-t-elle.

J'ouvrais la bouche, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle m'avait piégé…

**- Oh, tu l'as vu…** marmonnais-je.

**- C'est pas que je l'ai vu, mais que Melissa me l'a dit !**

**- Melissa te l'a dit ?** M'étonnais-je.

**- J'ai vu que quelque chose n'allait pas !** S'exclama Monica. **Bordel, Rih', mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?**

**- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

**- Pourquoi tu l'as embrasser ? Je sais que tu l'aimes toujours, mais contrôle-toi, merde !**

Je soupirais. Ma mère et ses jurons. Rare fois où elle les disait, surtout quand elle était vraiment en colère.

**- Maman,** soupirais-je. **Je ne l'ai pas embrasser, c'est que des foutaises ! Ne viens pas me dire que t'as plus confiance en ta fille quand même ?** Sourcillais-je avant qu'elle ne me réponde par non. **Et puis comment tu sais que… je l'aime toujours ?** Hésitais-je.

Elle soupira à son tour.

**- Riri, je te connais par cœur, tu es ma fille. C'est bien moi qui t'ai faite quand même, non ?** Rigola-t-elle. **Et je sais aussi que ce genre de situation ne s'oublie pas comme ça…**

**- Tu veux dire quoi par "ce genre de situation ne s'oublie pas comme ça" ?** Quémandais-je.

**- Tu en as souffert, énormément même…** me répondit-elle. **Je sais aussi qu'il a été ton premier grand amour…**

Un pauvre sourire se dessina aux coins de mes lèvres.

**- Mais dis-moi comment ça s'est passé ?** Rajouta Monica.

Je lui racontais tout en détail en m'asseyant sur le lit. Après lui avoir dit tout mon monologue, un silence s'installait entre nous. Mais il fut briser par la voix de ma mère.

**- T'écoutes Bob ?** Remarqua-t-elle.

**- Oui, ça m'aide à me calmer.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Un long soupir s'échappait de mes lèvres.

**- Juste avant, je venais de passer à la télé en rapport avec…**

**- Quoi ?** Me coupa-t-elle.

**- En rapport avec le magazine,** finissais-je.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?**

**- Une ****_très _****mauvaise chose…** grimaçais-je.

**- Laquelle ?** Insista-t-elle, avec une pointe de panique dans la voix.

**- Ils savent que je suis à Forks…** soufflais-je.

**- Non !**

**- Si, mais pas à l'endroit précis je te rassure. Juste que les paparazzis m'ont repérés…**

_À mon plus grand malheur… Merde !_ Pensais-je.

**- J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas réussir à débarquer chez Charlie,** marmonna-t-elle.

_C'est ce que j'essaye de me répéter sans cesse, maman… J'espère aussi que les Cullen ne feront pas le rapport à qui je suis réellement… Je l'espère vraiment._

_**oo0.0.0oo**_

Je me retrouvais assisse sur une des chaises des longs rangs de la salle du gymnase. Edward et Alice étaient un peu plus devant vers le devant de l'estrade, assis à leur tour côte à côte. J'écoutais d'une oreille le discours que nous faisaient le proviseur, M. Greene. Il était sur l'estrade derrière le micro, s'adressant à tout les élèves qui étaient présent ainsi qu'aux parents. Mais je n'arrivais pas à écouter ce qu'il disait, j'étais trop absorbé dans mes pensées. Plusieurs questions fusionnaient dans ma tête, dont une qui revenait sans cesse. Avais-je vraiment envie de rester ici, à Forks ?

Depuis ce qui c'était passé à l'aéroport, les gens du lycée me regardaient autrement. Certains même, pensaient que je faisais passer Edward pour un connard, alors que j'étais toujours avec lui et qu'ils pensaient que j'avais réellement embrasser Chris. Ce qui était totalement faux. Du coup, il croyaient que j'étais vraiment une salope à leur égard…

Je sentais soudainement un regard se poser avec insistance sur moi. Je relevais ma tête, et constatais que c'était Edward. Dès que mes yeux se firent posés sur lui, je laissais paraître une sourire aux coins de mes lèvres, ne voulant pas montrer ma peine, surtout à lui.

Après le discours du proviseur, nous nous levâmes tous les élèves, un par un, pour aller faire la queue. Je me trouvais juste derrière Jessica Stanley, qui celle-ci me souriait en se retournant vers moi, à mon plus grand étonnement. Pourtant depuis le retour des Cullen, elle m'avait toujours ignorer, elle et sa copine Lauren.

**- Bella, à nous enfin bientôt la liberté !** S'exclama Jess.

Je la regardais un peu de travers, me demandant ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête. Je trouvais cela bizarre qu'elle me parle gentiment tout d'un coup. Pourtant elle s'était bien foutu de moi pendant les mois qui étaient passer.

**- Oui,** lui répondis-je, froide.

J'aimais pas du tout le ton qu'elle employait avec moi. Autant dire, qu'elle devrait faire s'emblant de "m'aimer". Elle jouait la comédie, ça se voyait.

Je me retournais derrière, et voyais à quelques personnes plus loin Angela. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me souria. J'en faisais de même. Je tournais mon regard vers la salle et voyais Charlie assis accompagné de Billy sur son fauteuil roulant derrière Jacob. Ce dernier me regardait en ayant un sourire scotché sur son visage. Je lui lançais un signe de ma main, toujours en souriant. Me remettant en place, je remarquais que j'étais un peu plus grande que Jessica, grâce à mes talons. D'où celle-ci était obligé de lever sa tête pour me regarder. Un rictus de moquerie se formait au coin de ma bouche.

Nous nous avançâmes à tour de rôle vers l'estrade. Je sursautais distinctement dès que j'entendais mon nom. Je me dirigeais vers l'estrade alors que j'entendais plusieurs cris. Je retournais ma tête, et constatais que c'était Jacob et Charlie qui s'étaient levés en m'applaudissant. Je leur lançais un regard moqueur, et montais les escaliers de l'estrade, tenant d'une main le bas de ma robe rose fuchsia, avec plusieurs motifs en forme de fleurs noirs dessus. Celle-ci était en dos nus. Et bien sûr, c'était le choix d'Alice… De mon autre main, je tenais la toque couleur jaune qui était posé sur ma tête. Après avoir monté les marches, je m'avançais vers le proviseur, alors que celui-ci me tendait mon diplôme. Il me regardait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, face à la beauté que je résidais.

À vrai dire, Alice m'avait juste maquillé de façon à faire ressortir mes yeux, dont de l'eyeliner, du crayon avec du fard à paupières, un peu de blush, et un brillant à lèvres. Ainsi que ma coiffure se constituait de simples boucles, avec le fer à friser qu'elle avait eu comme gadget. Elle m'avait aussi obligé à porter des talons ouverts gris pailleté. Mais évidement seule ma robe ne se voyait pas vraiment en dessous de la toge jaune que je devais porter pour la cérémonie des remises de diplômes.

Je prenais en main mon diplôme alors que les applaudissements de la salle résonnaient plus fortement.

**- Félicitation, mademoiselle Swan,** me dit-il en me serrant la main.

Je le remerciais, d'un sourire enjôleur, d'où je savais qu'il en resta sans voix. Je m'approchais du micro. Tenant du main mon diplôme, je levais l'autre vers le public en souriant. _J'ai l'impression de recevoir un Award… _Pensais-je en ayant un rire. Ils arrêtèrent d'applaudir, alors que je baissais mon regard vers celui d'Edward. Il me regardait de ses prunelles couleurs topazes, que seul lui arrivait à me faire fondre. Edward me lança un sourire. Je me mettais à rire en commençant mon discours.

**- À mon arrivée à Forks, je me suis toujours demander : est-ce vraiment le bon choix ? Devrais-je vraiment m'aventurer dans ce genre de situation ? Et si tout ne se passerait pas comme je ne l'aurais pensé ? Si j'avais été obligé de venir, à cause de quelque chose dans le passé ? Il y a deux ans de cela, j'ai toujours cru que de ne pas être au centre de l'attention de tout le monde, était facile. Mais j'avais tords. Car, où que vous alliez, quoi que vous fassiez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui vous regardera, qui vous critiquera, qui vous ****_jugera_****,** insistais-je en regardant la foule. **Et c'est seulement à ses personnes là que j'aimerais leur dire… Allez vous faire !** Lançais-je avec humour. **Nous sommes tous libre de faire ce qui nous plait. Même en jugeant l'autre, sur tel où tel manière de le faire, sur tel où tel manière de se comporter. Nous pouvons faire ce que bien nous semble !**

Je reprenais ma respiration, pour continuer.

**- Et le plus important c'est… la famille,** regardais-je Edward, pour ensuite relever mes yeux vers le public. **C'est ceux qui croit en vous, qui sont toujours là pour vous. Ceux qui n'auront aucun jugements envers vous. Et je dirais, qu'il faudrait vraiment en profiter d'eux. Chaque jours, chaque instants, que ce soit quand vous vous disputiez ou dans la bonne humeur. Chaque moments est crucial. Profitez-en un maximum,** insistais-je en ayant les larmes qui commençaient à monter, lentement. **Parce que quand le moment sera venue, vous vous direz : "Mais merde… Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas penser plus tôt ?", **pinçais-je mes lèvres.** Je m'en rappelle encore, quand j'étais petite, à mes neuf ans,** souriais-je, **grand-mère n'arrêtait pas de dire : "Je veux une bague d'éternité, une bague d'éternité". J'étais allée au magasin et je me souviens avoir demandé le prix à la personne, et il était à environ mille vingt dollars. Je me rappelle avoir compté le nombre de jours qu'il me faudrait pour pouvoir acheter cette bague, pour pouvoir mettre de côté un dollar par jour. Et je me suis dis : "À douze ans, je devrais pouvoir l'acheter". Mais mon projet était malheureusement tombé à l'eau ! Alors,** reprenais-je, **profitez de ce que la vie offre en ce moment même. Vivez-la à fond… Comme vous l'auriez pensé.**

Le public applaudissaient alors que je souriais en les remerciant. Charlie se leva de sa chaise en applaudissant plus fort et en sifflant, de même que Jacob faisait pareil. Je descendis des marches en enlevant rapidement une larme qui venait de couler sur ma joue, sans que personne ne la voit, et allais me rasseoir à ma place initiale. Je voyais Edward se retournait vers moi. Je lui souriais une fois de plus de toutes mes dents, pour ensuite lui tirer ma langue. Il se mettait à rire.

Si j'avais fait cela, c'était pour ne pas qu'il voit l'anxiété qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Ce que j'avais dit, dans mon discours s'avérait être vrai. En tant que ma vraie nature, à mes neuf ans, GranGran Dolly, mais de son vrai nom Clara, d'où je préférais la surnommée ainsi, elle n'avait cesser de me dire qu'elle voulait une bague d'éternité. Cette bague qui symbolise le lien éternel avec une personne. Je lui avais promis que je lui donnerais, et c'est ce que je comptais toujours faire. Je tenais énormément à ma grand-mère. Elle était tout pour moi. Disons, qu'elle est comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Et c'était à ce moment précis que je ne me rendais compte que ce que je venais de dire, était plus significatif qu'il n'en avait l'air. Depuis que j'étais devenue connue, je faisais passé toujours ma famille après le boulot. Mais d'une certaine façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Ils ne pouvaient pas me suivre aux quatre coins du monde entier, se serait beaucoup trop épuisant pour eux, surtout que ça l'était pour moi-même…

Mes yeux passèrent par côté, et se plantèrent dans ceux d'Alice. Celle-ci me regardait bizarrement. Comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose. _Oh oh, Rih'… T'as peut-être fait une connerie… _Pensais-je. Je retournais mon regard, me forçant à ne pas céder. Pinçant mes lèvres, je fermais quelques instants mes yeux, pour me calmer, sentant mon cœur commençait à battre à la chamade.

Après que tous les lycéens soit passé pour raconter leurs discours, nous nous levâmes enfin et lançâmes nos toques en l'air en criant de joie. Je me retournais vers Edward qui arrivait vers moi. Il me prenait dans ses bras en déposant ses mains contre ma taille. J'encerclais mes bras autour de sa nuque. Il approcha sa tête vers la mienne, me souriant au passage. Edward colla ensuite ses lèvres aux miennes. Ce baiser était passionné, mais mes lèvres, elles, furent hésitantes.

**- Je t'aime,** me murmura-t-il.

**- Moi aussi…** soufflais-je, perplexe.

Je me décollais de lui un peu trop rapidement, d'où il vit que j'étais distante. Il fronça ses sourcils, alors que j'évitais de le regarder en ayant mes yeux rabaissaient vers le bas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit que je n'allais pas vraiment bien, mais à mon avis, je n'avais pas été vraiment très discrète.

Charlie arriva vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Bella ! Je suis si content pour toi !** Dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

**- Moi aussi, papa,** souriais-je.

Il me relâcha.

**- Tu es prête ?** Reprit Charlie.

**- Non, il faut qu'on passe à la maison avant,** lui répondais-je.

Il hocha la tête, et commença à s'avancer vers la sortie. Je me retournais vers Edward qui lui me regardait bizarrement.

**- J'arriverais en retard à la villa… Ne m'attends pas,** lui lançais-je, avec difficulté.

Me retournant dos à lui, je m'avançais pour suivre Charlie mais sa voix m'arrêta dans mon mouvement.

**- Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'attendre,** lâcha-t-il.

Je continuais vers la sortie, le plus rapidement possible, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien répondu à ce que je venais de lui dire en ayant quelque peu les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? _

_L'avez-vous aimé ? Adoré ? _

_Au début avec la petite crise de l'araignée, tordant hein ? x) Mdr' J'avoue, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire :)_

_Pensez-vous vraiment que Rih' va quitté Forks ?_

_Et le moment du diplôme alors ? Avec Jess xD_

_Bon daac c'est vrai son discours est énormément long !_

_Même moi qui au début ne savait pas quoi mettre ! :p Mdr'_

_Et l'histoire avec sa grand-mère GranGran Dolly est véridique !_

_Elle l'aurait dit elle-même dans une vidéo :) Mais je vous dit pas laquelle :p_

_La fin du chapitre alors ? x)_

_Bref, en espérant que vous avez aimés lire ce chap... ^^_

_Et désolé du retard, mais j'avais complètement oublier de le poster -'_

_Kisses :P_

_RR_


	8. Chapitre 6 : Un dîner surprenant

Rajoutant une énième fois mon rouge à lèvres couleur nude, je soupirais.

Je reposais ensuite le tube dans ma trousse, alors que j'entendais du bas des escaliers une voix s'exclamait.

**- Robyn, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !** S'impatienta Charlie.

Je fouillais dans ma trousse, pour trouver rapidement ce que je cherchais.

**- Oui, j'arrive !** Lui répondais-je, en m'écriant à mon tour.

Une fois en ayant en main mon minuscule miroir, je le mettais dans mon sac à main. Je me regardais une nouvelle fois dans la glace de la salle de bain en réajustant ma tenue, et sortais de la pièce.

Je descendais lentement les marches des escaliers, faisant claquer mes talons aiguilles. Ma main droite glissait lentement contre la rampe en bois, au fur et à mesure que je descendais. Étant arrivée à la dernière marche, je relevais mes yeux vers Charlie. Il était de dos, mais il se retourna quelques secondes après que je sois arrivée près de lui.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit automatiquement, en regardant ma tenue.

**- Quoi ?** Sourcillais-je.

**- Tu sors comme ça ?** Montra-t-il du doigt mon bustier noir transparent.

J'arquais un sourcil en posant ma main gauche contre ma hanche.

**- Ça te pose un problème ?**

Il soupira.

**- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus te faire remarquer ?**

**- Charlie, tu ne vas pas non plus me faire une leçon de moral,** râlais-je. **Je veux juste changer, rien qu'un soir.**

**- Ah bon ?** Se marra-t-il. **Et ça t'es prit sur un coup de tête comme ça ?**

Je le regardais un peu méchamment, alors qu'il reprenait.

**- Je te rappelle qu'ils savent où tu es maintenant. Ils savent que tu es à Forks,** me prévenait-il. **Et que s'ils te repèrent, t'es complètement dans le pétrin,** rajouta-t-il alors que j'avais soupiré.

**- Oui, j'étais au courant, merci,** levais-je mes yeux au ciel, en soupirant une fois de plus. **Et puis, je m'en fous ! C'est pas forcement qu'ils vont me voir là, qu'ils vont faire le rapport à ça !**

Je voyais Charlie réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais je le coupais distinctement.

**- De toute façon c'est pas ton problème, non ?** Le coupais-je.

**- Ce serait dommage que tout s'arrête là, alors que c'était déjà bien parti,** répondit Charlie.

**- Déjà bien parti ? Mais ça l'est toujours !** M'exclamais-je.

Je prenais en main mon manteau pour le caler en dessous de mon bras droit, tenant toujours ma pochette en sac à main.

**- Et ça le restera, crois-moi,** lui assurais-je avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

Je descendais les marches du perron, perché sur mes dix centimètres de talons aiguilles. J'entendais Charlie fermer la porte d'entrée à clef pendant que je me dirigeais vers son véhicule de patrouille. Rentrant dans celle-ci, je me mettais à soupirer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de si intriguant ma tenue ?

Je portais un bustier noir en ayant seulement mon ventre qui se voyait à travers. Mon pantalon gris foncé en taille haute me faisait moulé parfaitement mes fesses, ainsi que mes boots en cuir noir avec des motifs en noir et blanc. Bon, c'est vrai, c'était sexy, mais j'étais toujours comme ça, non ?

Je balançais derrière ma pochette avec mon gilet, juste au moment où Charlie venait me rejoindre. Il monta à son tour dans la voiture derrière le volant. Il mettait le contact, et démarra pour s'engager sur la route en direction du restaurant où nous allions dîner.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que nous étions dans la voiture, et aucun de nous deux n'avions parlés jusque là.

**- Tu es revenue au blond maintenant ?** Remarqua Charlie.

Je souriais en regardant au travers de ma vitre, la route illuminée par les lampadaires.

**- Oui, mais seulement pour ce soir,** lui répondais-je.

**- Ça te vas bien,** souria-t-il.

**- Merci,** riais-je.

Seulement pour ce diner, j'avais enlevé ma perruque, et avais retrouvé mes cheveux courts, les ayant rassembler derrière, tenant d'une légère couche de laque. _Exit _la Bella que j'étais de tous les jours. J'avais voulu changer, et être moi-même. Je savais quel danger cela m'encourait, mais je m'en foutais. De toute façon, à un moment donné ou un autre, ils le sauront bien…

Charlie se gara sur le parking, devant le restaurant. J'ouvrais la portière, et sortais de la voiture après avoir pris mon gilet et ma pochette. Charlie sortait à son tour. Nous nous dirigeâmes lentement vers le restaurant. Je montais les quelques marches du perron, et rentrais à l'intérieur, suivit de près par Charlie. Nous nous avançâmes vers le halle de l'entrée. Une serveuse, blonde platine aux yeux verts, arrivait vers nous, un sourire chaleureux sur ses lèvres, minutieusement remplies d'une couche de gloss ultra brillant. Mais son sourire se faisait vite récompensé par de l'ébahissement. Ses yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes, et grands ouverts me fixaient avec étonnement. Elle était étonnée de voir une célébrité à Forks. Je pouvais la comprendre, moi-même je me demandais bien pourquoi j'avais fait ça, de me mettre à nue devant tout le monde.

**- Mais… Vous… Vous êtes Rihanna ?** S'étonna-t-elle. **Oh mon Dieu ! J'adore toutes vos chansons ! Je suis fan de vous !**

Un sourire se dessinait contre mes lèvres, en ayant entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. De savoir qu'il y avait toujours autant de fans qui m'aimaient toujours, me rassurait.

**- Merci.**

Charlie s'impatientait en raclant sa gorge. La blonde releva subitement ses yeux vers lui, alors que je faisais de même.

**- Nous avions… Enfin du moins, ****_j'ai_**** réservé une table pour deux au nom de Swan,** se reprenait-il.

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement elle devait se rappeler de l'appel de Charlie, avant de nous demander de la suivre.

La serveuse nous montrait d'un geste fluide, une table en plein milieu de la salle. Je pinçais mes lèvres en étant pas vraiment convaincue.

**- Euh, une table un peu plus isolé, s'il vous plait ?** Lui demandais-je, ne voulant pas que l'on me remarque.

Ce qui était tout bonnement le contraire, vu que quelques gens étant présent déjà dans la salle avaient relevés leurs têtes vers ma direction. Ils étaient étonnés à leur tour de voir une célébrité, dans cette petite bourgade de Washington. Plusieurs chuchotements se faisaient entendre dans la salle.

Elle nous entraîna vers un coin, au fond de la salle, contre le mur. Je posais mon gilet contre le dossier de la chaise avant de m'asseoir. Charlie faisait de même, pendant que je posais ma pochette sur la table.

**- Je vais vous chercher la carte,** lança la blonde avant de partir.

Je croissais mes jambes en dessous de la table. Je regardais la serveuse partir. Puis mon regard dévia vers toute la salle. Certaines personnes me regardaient, d'où quand je posais mes yeux sur eux, un sourire se formait.

Je faisais balancer ma jambe de droite qui était posée au-dessus de la gauche, tout en soufflant d'exaspération.

**- Et vas-y, ça commence déjà…** soupirais-je.

Charlie calla son dos contre sa chaise.

**- Ah, je te l'avais dit !** Disait ce dernier.

**- Tonton…** grognais-je.

**- Tu ne m'as pas écouté ! Maintenant tu assumes !** Souria-t-il.

Je grognais.

**- C'est pas parce qu'il y a la superstar Rihanna, qu'ils vont tous se mettre à bader devant moi !** Me moquais-je.

**- Robyn…**

**- Non mais c'est vrai quoi !** M'exclamais-je. **Ça y est, c'est pas parce qu'il y a une célébrité à Forks que tout le monde doit se mettre à ce gratter le cul pour s'émerveiller, et pour se dire : "Oh, ça y est, on est enfin devenue une ville populaire !".**

Charlie éclata de rire à ma connerie. Je faisais de même alors que la serveuse arrivait vers nous. Elle nous donna la carte à chacun de nous deux. Je la remerciais, mais elle me regardait avec insistance.

J'arquais un sourcil, en levant mes yeux vers elle.

**- Je pourrais avoir un autographe, s'il vous plait ?** Me demanda-t-elle, toute émoustillée.

Je soupirais en levant les yeux au ciel. Je me rapprochais d'elle en décroisant mes jambes, et la fixais.

**- Si je vous fait cet autographe, vous irez alors dire à tout votre personnelle que je ne suis pas venue manger ici, ce soir, et que vous ne m'avez jamais vu. C'est clair, Caroline ?** Lissais-je sur son badge.

Elle hocha la tête. Je lui signais le bout de papier qu'elle me tendait, et lui redonnais en lui souriant. La blonde me remerciait avant de repartir vers les cuisines, annonçait la nouvelle à ses collègues.

Charlie me regardait, ébahi par ce que je venais de dire.

**- Tu as choisi ?** Le regardais-je, un sourire scotché sur mes lèvres, ignorant son regard.

Alors que nous avions déjà entamé depuis un moment l'entrée du repas, nous attendions maintenant le plat. Je tenais de ma main droite mon verre de bordeaux, fixant un point quelque conque, en étant perdue dans mes pensées.

Elles vagabondaient sur ce qui s'était passé il y avait quelques jours. Et plus précisément, à l'aéroport. Je repensais à sa réaction, en m'ayant vu là-bas. Il avait été ébahi. Comme s'il avait cru me voir _moi_, alors que c'était le contraire. Il était clair qu'il devait se douter de quelque chose. Ou du moins, en être certain. Mais j'espère qu'il ne le découvrirait pas lui-même, et qu'il ne le disse à personne d'autre. C'est ce que j'espérais. Mais je savais qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Je savais que Chris n'était pas une balance.

**- Houhou, Robyn ? T'es là ? Robyn ?!** M'interrompait la voix de Charlie.

**- Hein, quoi ?** Sursautais-je, en relevant mes yeux vers lui.

Il me regarda en haussant un de ses sourcils.

**- Excuse-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées,** repris-je.

**- C'est ce que j'ai vu, oui !**

Je reposais mon verre après avoir bu quelques gorgées. La blonde revenait avec nos plats en main. Elle les déposa délicatement devant nous, à leur endroit respectif. Charlie et moi la remerciâmes en même temps. Elle commençait à repartir, mais je l'interpellais.

**- Je pourrais avoir une autre bouteille de ce vin, s'il vous plait ?** Montrais-je du doigt le vin qui était posé entre nos deux assiettes.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse, et me lança un sourire avant de retourner à une autre table. Je m'attaquais à mon plat en prenant ma fourchette dans ma main droite. Je sentais quelqu'un me fixer avec insistance. Je relevais mes yeux vers la personne qui était en face de moi.

**- Quoi ?** Lançais-je, arquant un de mes sourcils.

**- Encore une autre ?** S'étonna Charlie.

Je soupirais en levant mes yeux au ciel.

**- Roo, tonton c'est bon,** soupirais-je.

**- Je me souvenais plus que t'étais alcoolique !** Ria-t-il.

**- Ouais, c'est ça fous-toi de moi !** Souriais-je.** Et toi alors, c'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire aussi ?** Désignais-je du menton son verre à moitié fini de bordeaux que nous buvions à deux.

**- Oui, mais moi je suis un adulte,** essaya-t-il de trouver un argument.

Je le regardais, étonnée.

**- Hé, moi aussi je suis une adulte ! Un petit rappel, j'ai vingt-deux ans !** Me ventais-je, comme une débile.

Il hocha la tête, en reprenant.

**- Tu vas être pompette juste avant d'arriver chez les Cullen alors !**

**- Et bah c'est pas grave, comme ça au moins je serais déjà dans l'ambiance !** Éclatais-je de rire.

Il souria, en découpant sa côtelette.

**- En plus j'arriverais en retard, il faut qu'on passe à la maison avant.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Attends, tu crois tout de même pas que je vais y aller comme ça ?** Pointais-je ma tenue, en sourcillant.

**- Tu es très bien comme ça, non ?**

J'hochais ma tête de droite à gauche en pinçant mes lèvres. Il s'esclaffa de rire en portant son morceau de viande à sa bouche.

La serveuse revenait vers nous, une bouteille du vin à la main. Elle la déposa sur la table en reprenant celle qui était vide. Je resservais mon verre, pour ensuite le prendre en main, et le portais à mes lèvres. Mes yeux se baisèrent sur la minuscule bougie qui était allumée sur notre table.

Je pinçais mes lèvres, inconsciemment.

**- Je vais peut-être partir, Charlie…** soufflais-je.

**- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?** S'exclama ce dernier.

**- C'est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le croyais…**

**- Tu veux dire, en rapport avec le secret… ?**

**- Oui…** marmonnais-je, en relevant mon regard vers lui.

Je savais que c'était difficile pour lui de l'admettre. Il avait passé de bon moments en ma compagnie, jusqu'à même en y être complices tous les deux… Mais je ne savais plus quoi faire.

**- J'ai envie de reprendre ma carrière… Mais les Cullen ne sont pas encore au courant avec quelle personne ils fréquentent. Et je ne peux pas faire ça derrière leur dos. Ils vont se poser beaucoup trop de questions et je ne saurais pas comment répondre en mentant encore…**

**- Mais il y a bien un moyen pourtant pour leur dire, non ?**

**- Je ne peux pas leur dire tout ça d'un coup,** soupirais-je. **Imagines la tête qu'ils vont faire, si je leur dirais. Imagines s'ils ne l'acceptent pas, qu'ils me rejettent !**

Je baissais mon regard, en étant incapable de rajouter quelque chose d'autre. Je sentais une main se déposer contre ma main gauche de libre qui était sur la table. Celle de Charlie.

**- Robyn,** disait Charlie, **si vraiment ils réagiraient de cette manière, c'est qu'ils ne penseraient pas du tout à tout l'effort que tu aurais fait en étant arrivé jusque ici. Tout ce mal que tu t'es donné. Depuis que tu es arrivé à Forks. Depuis ses deux années.**

Je remontais mes yeux vers lui, lentement. Il me regardait à son tour avec sincérité.

**- Je sais plus quoi faire…** murmurais-je, débitée. **Je sais plus si je devrais… tout laisser tomber, et m'enfuir. Retourner en Barbade, et essayer d'oublier. Ou alors, de continuer, et de garder la tête froide, même si je sais que c'est la meilleure option…**

**- Alors, restes.**

Je me mettais à soupirer.

**- C'est pas aussi facile que tu le crois Charlie.**

**- Je le sais, je le vois chaque jour que tu restes ici à Forks,** m'assura-t-il.

Je me dégageais de sa main, alors qu'il reprenait.

**- Écoutes, tu vas pas te casser la tête avec ça ce soir, hein ? Alors tu vas aller à cette fête qu'a préparé Alice, et t'éclater. Je te demande que ça, d'accord ? **Me souria-t-il, en soulevant ses sourcils.

J'hochais la tête, en me mettant à lui sourire à mon tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que nous venions de finir le plat principal, je prenais ma pochette, et sortais mon BlackBerry. Je constatais que je venais de recevoir un message. Et celui-ci venait de mon crétin de frère, Rorrey.

_**Hey, sœurette ! Quoi de neuf depuis ? Maman m'a dit que tu ne l'avais pas appelé… Ça va au moins ? Elle m'a dit que t'avais pas trop eu le morale…**_

Un sourire ce formait sur mes lèvres.

_**T'inquiètes pas frérot, juste un coup de blues, rien de grave. Si j'ai pas pu l'appeler c'est que je suis un peu débordé, et que je ne peux vraiment pas… Tu sais bien pourquoi… :( Au faîte, Mel est avec vous en Barbade ?**_

Je prenais mon verre en main, et en buvais quelques gorgées. Quelques secondes plus tard, il me répondait.

_**Oui, pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle voudrait te parler.**_

Je fronçais mes sourcils.

_**Tu sais pourquoi ?**_

**- Maman, t'as appelé ?** Demandais-je à Charlie.

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Monica,** levais-je mes yeux au ciel.

**- Euh, non pourquoi, elle devrait ?**

Je pinçais mes lèvres en lissant la réponse de Rorrey.

_**Je sais pas, mais elle avait l'air inquiète…**_

Charlie répéta sa question, alors que je lui disais que je ne savais pas.

_**Inquiète ? De toute façon, j'ai prévue de venir peut-être après demain, ou demain. Après la fête d'Alice.**_

Pourquoi Melissa serait inquiète ? Inquiète pour moi ? Du fait que je ne pouvais pas lui parler ?

_**Cool ! :) Éclate-toi bien là-bas, comme tu sais si bien le faire ! ;)**_

Je rigolais.

_**T'inquiètes pas ! :p**_

Je relevais mon regard vers Charlie, en constatant qu'il venait de recevoir son dessert. Il commença à déguster son crumble, alors que je me relevais. Il me regarda en fronçant ses sourcils.

**- Excuse-moi, deux minutes, je vais me refaire une retouche,** lançais-je avant de prendre ma pochette.

J'allais vers les toilettes, après avoir demandé à un des serveurs où se trouvait celui-ci. Je poussais la porte pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Je m'avançais vers les lavabos, mais une main glacée m'attrapa par mon poignet, et je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur d'à côté de la porte. Une paire d'yeux couleur topaze me fixaient avec rage. Je reconnaissais distinctement ce visage en porcelaine qui était encadré par de belles boucles ondulées d'un blond éclatant.

**- Rosalie ?** M'étonnais-je.

Elle me regarda furieuse, en me tenant toujours par mon poignet fermement. Trop fermement, que j'en avais mal. Je lâchais ma pochette, qui celle-ci tomba par terre.

**- Arrêtes, tu me fais mal,** gémissais-je.

Elle desserra sa prise, en me regardant toujours droit dans les yeux, tout en s'exclamant.

**- Je le savais ! Je le savais que tu nous cachait quelque chose ! Tu nous a menti ! Tu nous a menti sur toi-même ! Mon frère n'aurait jamais dû te rencontrer ! Il n'aurait jamais dû sortir avec une fille comme toi !**

Je la regardais, ébahie par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

**- Pourquoi t'as pas été sincère avec nous depuis le début ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, hein ?** Continua-t-elle.

**- Tu crois vraiment que ça a été facile de vous cacher la vérité ? Tu penses vraiment que chaque moment passé avec ton frère n'était pas dure pour moi ?** M'exclamais-je à mon tour. **À chaque fois, j'hésitais de lui raconter la vérité, ****_ma _****vérité ! À chaque fois, je m'imaginais sa réaction ce qui m'obliger à laisser tout tomber… J'ai été sincère avec ton frère depuis le commencement de notre relation, depuis que je suis arrivée à Forks, mais tu vois,** la regardais-je avec insistance, **je l'ai ****_toujours _****été, mise à part sur moi-même. Du fait que je ne suis pas ****_la _****fille dont il croit qu'il est avec.**

Ma respiration était saccadée face à tout mon discours que je venais de lui faire. Rosalie me fixait pendant quelques secondes dans les yeux, avant de se reculer.

**- Alors pourquoi être rester avec lui, même si tu pensais ne pas pouvoir être capable de le lui dire ?**

**- Parce que j'aime ton frère, et que même si cela m'est difficile de l'admettre, je ne peux pas le quitter ! J'ai pourtant essayer mainte fois de m'enfuir, de tout laisser tomber. Mais à chaque fois, j'avais toujours son départ précipité qui me frapper en pleine gueule ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente exactement ce que j'avais ressentis, le jour où il m'avait fait la même chose,** lui révélais-je, d'une froideur dont moi-même je me demandais si c'était bien moi qui venait de parler.

Ses yeux dorées me détaillent toujours de bas en haut.

**- Alors, c'est ça, tu es… Rihanna ?** Sourcilla-t-elle en prononçant mon surnom.

**- Tu as bien la preuve devant toi, non ?**

Son regard se faisait plus dur. Je venais de me faire prendre totalement la main dans le sac. Maintenant, Rosalie le savait. Déjà une personne. J'aurais dû écouter Charlie, et restais en Bella. J'aurais dû ne rien changer, mise à part, le fait que Charlie puisse m'appeler par mon vrai prénom. Sur ce coup-là, j'avais vraiment merdé…

Rosalie se mettait ensuite à regarder la porte qui était à côté de moi, et la verrouillait rapidement. Seulement quelques secondes après, la poignée de celle-ci s'abaissait, signifiant qu'il y avait une personne derrière la porte.

Je reportais mon attention sur Rosalie.

**- Comment ça se fait que tu es là, et non à la villa en train de finir les préparatifs ?** Lui demandais-je, en étant toujours caler contre le mur.

**- Je suis venue te parler du magazine,** répondit-elle.

J'arquais un de mes sourcils.

**- Je sais ce que tu as vécu. Je comprends ta réaction face à l'article, j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place…**

**- Sauf que tu n'es pas à ma place,** la coupais-je.

Elle soupira.

**- J'ai vécu la même chose que toi, et je comprends exactement ce que tu as ressenti, à ce moment-là,** me lança Rosalie.

**- Oui, je sais. Edward m'en a parlé vaguement de ce qui s'était passé…** soufflais-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Je pinçais mes lèvres, en reprenant.

**- Au moins, tu es la seule à me comprendre.**

Rosalie me lança un pauvre sourire. Je me rabaissais par terre pour attraper ma pochette.

**- Juste une chose,** me relevais-je, et en regardant Rosalie, **n'en parles pas encore à Edward. Ne lui dis rien sur moi. Même au reste de la famille.**

**- Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui révéler, mais que ce soit plutôt à toi de le faire.**

Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, et pour cause, je ne disais rien. Je déverrouillais la porte, alors qu'elle me demandait si elle ne pouvait pas venir avec moi chez Charlie, que j'acceptais éventuellement. Nous sortîmes des toilettes, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la table où j'étais avec Charlie. À notre arrivée, Charlie faisait les gros yeux en voyant Rosalie à mes côtés.

**- Oui, elle est au courant,** affirmais-je à sa question muette.

Il me regarda, bouche bée.

**- Écoutes, ça ne te dérange pas que pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison, j'aille avec Rosalie dans sa voiture ?** Reprenais-je.

**- Euh, non,** m'accorda Charlie en fronçant ses sourcils.

Après qu'il avait payé l'addition, nous sortîmes du restaurant, et je montais dans la voiture de Rosalie, pendant que Charlie faisait de même avec la sienne. Rosalie démarra, et s'engageait sur la route en sortant du parking.

Alors que nous étions à mi-chemin, elle me posa une question.

**- Charlie est qui pour toi ? Vu que je suppose qu'il n'est pas ton vrai père…**

**- Non. Il est… mon oncle,** lui révélais-je. **Tout comme René qui est aussi ma tante.**

Je balayais du regard à travers la vitre, la nuit sombre.

**- Comment… était Edward tout à l'heure, une fois arrivé à la villa ?** Hésitais-je.

**- Comment ça ?** Sourcilla-t-elle.

**- Il a vu que j'étais assez distante pendant la cérémonie,** soupirais-je. **Et je sais qu'il doit se poser des questions…**

**- Sans aucun doute, oui,** m'assura-t-elle.

Nous arrivâmes devant la maison. Nous sortîmes de la voiture, et rentrâmes à l'intérieur. Je montais directement les escaliers, suivit de Rosalie en ayant croissé Charlie qui était déjà arrivé avant nous, dans la cuisine. J'allais dans la salle de bain, et refermais la porte après Rosalie. Celle-ci contempla la pièce pendant un brève moment. _Première fois qu'elle vient ici, c'est vrai… _pensais-je.

**- T'as déjà vu quelqu'un à poil ?** Lui demandais-je.

**- Euh oui, pourquoi ?**

À la fin de sa question, j'enlevais _incognito _le pantalon, et le bustier, me retrouvant en string devant elle. Elle me regarda pendant quelques secondes, étonnée, pour ensuite me donner la robe qui était derrière elle, accrochée contre la porte. Je l'enfilais rapidement. Rosalie me la referma à l'aide du fermoir au dos. Je prenais ma pochette et ressortais le rouge à lèvres. Mais je reposais celui-ci, en ayant oublié une chose. J'attrapais la perruque couleur chocolat que j'avais tant l'habitude de mettre, sous le regard méduser de Rosalie.

**- Tu mets une perruque ?**

**- Bah oui, je suis bien obligée. Sinon ça serait vraiment trop flagrant,** souriais-je.

Je rigolais.

**- Eh oui, pendant deux ans j'ai ça sur la tête !** M'exclamais-je, amusée.

Elle souria à son tour, en m'aidant à mettre la perruque. J'appliquais ensuite rapidement une couche du rouge à lèvres nude, et me contemplais dans la glace. Ma robe se composait d'un bustier noir m'arrivant au-dessus des genoux. Je prenais la pochette avant de sortir de la salle de bain, et d'aller dans ma chambre. Rosalie entra dans celle-ci, et s'accouda contre l'encadrement de la porte. J'attrapais mes escarpins noirs signés Chanel, et les mettais.

J'entendais Rosalie s'exclamer à la vue des chaussures.

**- J'y crois pas !** S'exclama-t-elle.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ce sont des Chanel ?** Questionna-t-elle toujours étonnée.

**- Euh oui…**

**- Elles sont magnifiques, je les adore !**

**- Je te les prêterais si tu veux,** souriais-je.

Elle me contemplait en me souriant.

**- Tu es magnifique comme ça,** lança-t-elle.

**- Merci, Rose !**

Nous descendîmes ensuite en bas. J'entrais dans le salon, en y trouvant Charlie sur le canapé, regardant la télévision.

**- Papa, j'y vais !** Lui informais-je.

**- Tu ne veux pas que je t'y accompagne ?**

**- Non, c'est bon, j'y vais avec Rosalie !**

**- D'accord, éclate-toi bien, Robyn !**

**- Merci !**

Je sortais du salon, mais Charlie m'interpella une autre fois.

**- Il faudra qu'on discute à ton retour,** dit-il.

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il montra rapidement du menton vers le halle, je comprenais directement. J'hochais la tête. Je revenais vers le halle, où Rosalie m'attendait devant la porte.

**- Surtout, bois avec modération !** Entendais-je Charlie crié.

J'éclatais de rire en posant ma main sur la poignée de la porte. _Tu me connais mal… _pensais-je.

**- On y va ?** Lançais-je à Rose, alors qu'elle m'hocha la tête en souriant.

J'ouvrais la porte d'une main, en ayant l'autre prise par ma pochette. J'allais m'avancer vers le porche, mais une chose m'en retenait. Je relevais alors mes yeux vers cette personne, en étant ébahie.

Comprenant qui se trouvait en face de moi, je me figeais, le regard plongé vers lui…

* * *

_Je sais ce que vous devez vous dire..._

_Mais qui c'est ?! Allez, je parie que vous le savez ! ;D_

_Bon, sinon comment l'avez-vous trouvés ?_

_Avez-vous aimés la conversation entre elle & Charlie ?_

_Et les messages au tel avec Rorrey ? ^^_

_Eh oui, déjà une personne qui est au courant !_

_Et je peux vous dire que moi-même je n'avais pas vraiment_

_Eu l'intention que cette personne soit Rose :)_

_Mais ça change, au lieu que ce soit toujours Alice avec ses visions... x)_

_Bref, pour en revenir, vous pensez que c'est qui,_

_Qui se trouve au bas de la porte de notre chère Barbadienne ? xD_

_Dites-le moi ! J'aimerais savoir, à qui vous pensez... :P_

_En tout cas, le prochain chapitre, vous allez être surprit..._

_Je n'en dis pas plus ! :P_

_Kisses ;P _

_RR_


	9. Chapitre 7 : Un visage retrouvé

Il se trouvait là, devant moi, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

Mon cœur eut un raté en voyant son visage. Je me fondais dans ses yeux, d'un marron profond. Je voyais sa mâchoire se contractait. Mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines rien qu'en le voyant humidifier ses lèvres légèrement. Puis, il détourna sa tête juste à côté de lui, en même temps qu'une voix faisait son apparition.

**- Vous êtes Isabella Swan ?** Me demanda une voix féminine.

Dès que mon regard s'était encré dans son champ de vision, j'avais été surprise de la voir là. Je l'avais reconnue distinctement. Même si cela faisait deux ans que nous nous étions plus revue, je me rappelais de son visage.

J'hochais la tête, alors qu'elle me tendait sa main.

**- Je suis Tammy Brook. La manageuse de Chris,** se présenta cette dernière.

**- Enchantée,** lui serrais-je sa main.

Tammy était petite, et mince. Ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés, ainsi que ses yeux foncés, lui donnait des airs méchants. Sa bouche recouverte d'un rouge à lèvres clair, adoucissait son fard à paupières qu'elle portait aux yeux.

Je sentais le regard de Chris se posait avec insistance sur mon visage. Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, pendant quelques secondes, pour ensuite ouvrir ma bouche.

**- Euh, entrez, allez-y,** leurs intimais-je en montrant le halle.

Une fois rentré, je refermais la porte. Alors que je regardais toujours Chris, un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre. Rosalie.

Je retournais ma tête vers elle. Elle me fixait avec intensité.

**- Euh, Rosalie, vas-y. Je te rejoindrais après, tu leurs diras que j'ai eu un ****_contretemps_****,** insistais-je, en lui montrant la porte d'un coup de tête.

Elle me scruta, sereinement, pour ensuite hocher la tête, vaguement convaincue. Chris la regardait de haut en bas, en ayant un sourire en coin. Rosalie lui lança un regard noir.

Juste avant de fermer la porte, elle me dévisageait longuement. J'en déduisais, qu'une fois arrivée là-bas, j'aurais des explications à lui rendre…

**- On dérange peut-être ?** S'inquiéta Tammy. **Vu qu'apparemment…**

**- Non, non, pas du tout !** La coupais-je. **Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais prévu d'aller à une soirée, mais ils pourront se passer de moi pendant un petit moment,** souriais-je.

Tammy me souriait aussi en retour. Je les dirigeais vers le salon. Charlie était toujours en train de regarder la télé quand nous arrivions. J'en concluais qu'il n'avait pas entendu qu'ils étaient là, même par tout le boucan que nous avions fait.

Dès qu'il entendait le bruit de mes talons claquer, il s'exclama, toujours en fixant la télé, tenant une bière dans ses mains.

**- Alors, on est déjà cuite même en étant pas encore sortie de la maison ? Franchement, j'aurais pas besoin de m'inquiéter, je croyais que tu étais plus folle que ça Ro…**

Charlie se coupa distinctement en ayant retourné sa tête vers nous. Son sourire qui s'était incruster aux coins de ses lèvres, se fana bien vite. Ses yeux s'ouvraient, en grand. Il était ébahi.

Son regard faisait alternance entre moi et Chris, puis il fronçait ses sourcils. Il se releva subitement, son attention rivé sur Chris. Il le fixait durement. Charlie s'avança rapidement vers nous après avoir reposé sa bière contre la table basse. Il se posta en face de Chris, qui celui-ci était entre moi et Tammy. Je le voyais pincer ses lèvres.

À ce moment même, je sentais que quelque chose aller se passer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Charlie le regarda, avec mépris, et dans la foulée, il lui envoya une droite au visage. Chris tomba par terre.

J'entendais Tammy hoqueter de surprise. Mes yeux ouverts en grand, je fixais Charlie.

**- Non mais Charlie ça va pas ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** Gueulais-je.

Je m'accroupissais avec agilité vers Chris.

**- T'as pas intérêt à retoucher à ma fille !** Le pointa du doigt Charlie, la voix remplit de colère.

Chris se retrouvait assis par terre. Il passa sa main contre l'arrête de son nez, en grimaçant.

**- Ça va, t'as rien ?** M'inquiétais-je.

Il hocha la tête négativement. Je tendais mes mains vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Dès que ses doigts touchèrent la paume de ma main, une décharge électrique passait à travers. J'en avais des frissons. Chris releva ses yeux vers moi lentement. Je me liquéfiais automatiquement. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Rien qu'à son simple toucher, mes sens s'étaient aiguisés.

Pendant que nous nous relevions, nos regards ne s'étaient pas décroché une seule fois. Une fois debout, je me retournais vers Charlie, en proie à une crise subite. Mais j'essayais de contenir ma colère, ne voulant pas la déverser devant Chris et Tammy. Mais le regard de Charlie n'était pas encré dans le mien, mais dans celui de Chris.

Je le prenais rapidement par son bras, et le tirais, en nous éloignant d'eux.

**- T'es malade ou quoi ?!** Lui chuchotais-je.** Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!**

**- Comment ose-t-il renter chez moi ! Cet ordure, ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !** Me lança-t-il, faiblement. **Je te le garantis !**

Il allait s'avançait, une fois encore vers eux, mais je le rattrapais.

**- Arrêtes, Charlie, je t'en supplie ! C'est pas le moment de régler son compte maintenant ! Il n'est pas venu pour ça !**

J'entendais Tammy parlait discrètement avec Chris. Celle-ci lui demandait s'il allait bien face à ce qui venait de se produire.

Charlie me regarda, froidement, avant de vouloir protester.

**- S'il te plait, ne fous pas en l'air notre plan !** Le coupais-je. **Je ne veux surtout pas qu'il le sache !**

Il soupira, en se calmant, quelque peu. Je me retournais vers eux.

**- Excusez-le, il n'est pas comme ça dans son état normal,** fixais-je l'intéresser, tout en présentant mes excuses.

Chris fixait Charlie quelque peu méchamment. Je pouvais le comprendre. Moi-même à sa place, je ferais la même chose. Puis, il les détournait vers moi. J'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas le regarder, ce qui était chose assez difficile.

Charlie posa ses yeux sur Tammy, en même temps qu'elle prenait la parole.

**- Euh, bonsoir, je suis Tammy Brook, la manageuse de Chris,** se répétait-elle. **Vous êtes…**

**- Charlie Swan,** l'interrompait-il.** Le père de Bella,** rajouta-t-il ensuite en me regardant.

Charlie lui serra la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il éteignait rapidement la télé à l'aide de la télécommande, et se retournait vers nous.

Je leur intimais de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils s'exécutèrent. Chris et Tammy se trouvait en face de nous, assis sur le canapé opposé. Je déposais ma pochette contre la table basse, que j'avais toujours gardé en main.

**- Nous sommes venus vous parler de l'incident qui s'est produit à l'aéroport…** commença cette dernière.

**- C'était pas trop tôt,** marmonna Charlie.

Je lançais un regard noir à ce dernier.

**- Et, je voulais savoir, si cela s'était réellement passé,** continua-t-elle sans prêter attention à ce que venait de dire Charlie. **Enfin, du moins avoir la version de votre fille,** se reprit-elle.

Un raclement de gorge se faisait entendre. C'était moi. Tammy posa ses yeux sur mon visage, après avoir finit de parler. Mais elle reprenait, rapidement.

**- Vous avez sûrement du voir le magazine,** me parla-t-elle.

_Oh oui, c'est sûr qu'on pouvait pas le rater,_ pensais-je.

**- Que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?** Demanda Charlie.

**- Savoir si je l'ai embrassé,** répondais-je à sa question à sa place.

Je posais mon regard sur Chris.

**- Mais c'est faux,** affirmais-je en ayant toujours mes yeux dans les siens.

Il baissa ensuite son attention, soudainement mal-à-l'aise. Je sentais Tammy me regarder avec insistance. Elle en voulait plus.

**- J'étais à peine arriver à l'aéroport que je m'étais fait bousculer par une foule de fans et de paparazzis. J'avais mon billet en main, mais je l'avais fait tomber sans m'en rendre compte. Et je devais aller attendre à la salle d'attente pour attendre mon vol,** m'expliquais-je. **Et c'est là que… C'est là que Chris est arrivé, et qu'il me la rendu,** terminais-je, tout en relevant mes yeux vers ce dernier.

Son regard s'était lui aussi relever, pour m'admirer.

**- Et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre,** rajoutais-je.

Tammy hocha la tête. Mes sourcils se froncèrent, subitement en me rendant compte d'une chose.

**- D'ailleurs, comment avez-vous fait pour me retrouver ?** Questionnais-je, plus à Chris qu'à sa manageuse.

**- J'ai vu ton nom inscrit sur le billet,** me répondit Chris.

Je pinçais mes lèvres, distinctement. _Heureusement que ce n'était pas mon vrai prénom inscrit dessus…_

**- Voulez-vous porter plainte ?** Intervenait Tammy.

Je regardais celle-ci, choquée.

**- Non !** M'exclamais-je. **À quoi cela servirait-il ?**

**- Pour mettre un terme à cette rumeur,** confirma Charlie.

**- Non !** Répétais-je.

Je soupirais en rabaissant mes yeux vers mes mains, logées contre mes cuisses.

**- Je ne veux pas. Et je sais que cela nuira aussi à ta carrière…** soufflais-je.

_Ce qui s'était déjà passé auparavant…_ pensais-je.

**- Même si tu y as tort cette fois-ci dans cette histoire-là,** chuchotais-je, faiblement en encrant mon regard dans ses prunelles marron foncées.

Nos regards étaient attirés comme deux aimants. Je ne voulais pas me décrocher du sien. Le sien, qui était si captivant. Je croyais qu'à ce moment même, ils n'y avaient rien que nous deux, dans cette pièce, et que le temps venait de s'arrêter.

Ma vision se brouilla quelque peu, attardant les larmes qui montaient lentement aux bords de mes yeux. Une boule s'octroyait ardemment dans ma gorge. Celle-ci me gênait, ainsi que les battements de mon cœur qui devenaient de plus en plus irréguliers. Ma respiration commençait à se faire saccader, même si j'essayais de rester le plus calme possible. Ce qui s'avérait être totalement infaisable.

Soudainement, une sonnerie que je connaissais de trop, ce faisait entendre dans toute la pièce, me coupant dans mes songes. Rabaissant mon regard vers ma pochette, je prenais celle-ci rapidement, et sortais mon BlackBerry.

**- Euh, vous m'excuserez, deux minutes,** lançais-je en me relevant et regardant qui pouvait bien être mon interlocuteur.

Je m'éclipsais rapidement dans la cuisine, en ravalant mes larmes.

**- Oui, Mel,** m'éclaircissais-je la voix.

**- Rih' ? Ça va ?** S'inquiéta-t-elle.

**- C'est plutôt à moi de te retourner la question.**

Je l'entendais pendant quelques secondes retenir sa respiration.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Rorrey m'a dit que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. C'est vrai ?** Sourcillais-je.

**- Oui…** m'affirma-telle après un bref moment.

**- Mais ?**

Elle ne me disait rien. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ? Qu'avait-elle de si vraiment peur que ça ?

Je fronçais mes sourcils, sous l'incompréhension, en reprenant.

**- Mais ?** Répétais-je.

**- Mais…**

Elle ne voulait toujours pas.

**- Melissa Forde, dis-le-moi tout de suite, tu sais très bien que je préfère qu'on soit franche avec moi que le contraire…** crachais-je.

Elle soupira longuement, avant de reprendre sa respiration.

**- Je…** hésita-t-elle. **J'avais peur, c'est tout. J'avais essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois mais tu ne me répondais pas…**

**- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Mel…** murmurais-je.

**- Oui, je le sais très bien. Pour pas que tu te fasses remarquer, d'accord. Mais essayes au moins de passer en Barbade…**

**- Mon frère ne t'a rien dit ?** Arquais-je mon sourcil.

**- Euh, non, quoi ?**

Je soupirais.

**- Quel crétin…** marmonnais-je. **Je lui ai dit que je viendrais sûrement demain ou après demain,** grognais-je.

**- Il ne m'a rien dit pourtant…**

**- C'est ce que je vois…**

Je passais une main dans ma perruque.

**- T'es chez ma mère là ?** Lui demandais-je.

**- Ouais, c'est tes frères qui m'ont supplié de rester.**

J'éclatais de rire. J'entendais plusieurs brouhahas de l'autre côté du téléphone.

**- Attends, y'a Rajad qui me dit qu'il va t'envoyer une photo,** me lança Mel.

**- Une photo ?**

Elle me répondait par la suite que j'allais rire en la voyant. Je raccrochais ensuite en lui disant que j'allais venir, d'où j'avais entendu Rajad, non loin de là, s'exclamer.

Je constatais par la suite qu'à peine je venais de raccrocher, que le message de Rajad venait d'arriver. Je l'ouvrais, et me mettais à exploser de rire en voyant le cliché. Celle-ci se passait sur l'une des plages de la Barbade. Il y avait mes deux frères et Melissa. Cette dernière faisait une drôle de grimace en tirant sa langue avec ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez, Rorrey pointa Rajad en faisant une drôle de tête. Quand à lui, je le voyais montrer ses fesses en pointant son doigt sur celles-ci. J'éclatais de rire une fois de plus en mettant ma main devant ma bouche. Ses deux là, me feront toujours autant rire.

En dessous de la photo, Rajad avait laissé une phrase comme commentaire.

_**Voilà ce que tu rates, quand on fait les fous à la maison :p**_

Je souriais à sa remarque débile. J'appuyais sur la touche retour, pour entrer dans mon album photo. Je passais rapidement les premières, jusqu'à ce que j'en tombe sur une. Celle-ci m'arracha un pincement au cœur. Cette photo, je m'en rappelais comme si je l'avais prise encore hier.

_**~ Flashback ~**_

_Les paparazzis étaient tous au rendez-vous. Je m'extirpais rapidement du 4x4, et constatais brusquement qu'il y avait beaucoup de paparazzis. Trop de paparazzis, mais aussi trop de fans. Mon garde du corps, qui était présent, demandait aux nombreux fans de libérer le chemin, sans succès._

_Chris qui était derrière moi, me prenait distinctement par ma main, ne voulant pas me perdre. Son garde du corps, se rajouta à côté du mien, et s'exclama aussi à son tour de dégager le terrain. J'entendais mes fans crier mon nom, je souriais. Je réajustais mes lunettes de soleil que j'avais sur mon nez, en frayant un passage entre eux._

_Tenant toujours Chris par la main, - alors qu'il était toujours derrière moi - je m'avançais le long du trottoir, laissant les cris des fans et des paparazzis enthousiastes derrière nous._

_Le soleil brillant de lumière, chauffait ma peau déjà bronzée. Une bourrasque d'air pure, balaya mes cheveux bruns courts ayant quelques mèches couleur prunes. Je lâchais la main de Chris pendant quelques instants pour attraper mon portable dans mon sac._

_**- Ils t'ont dit qu'on s'attendait où ?**__ Me lança Chris._

_Je vérifiais si je ne venais pas de recevoir un quelconque message, mais rien._

_**- Au **_**Starbucks**_**. Enfin c'est ce que m'a dit Melissa,**__ rajoutais-je. _

_Je rangeais ensuite mon portable dans mon sac. Chris se retournait vers l'arrière, je faisais de même. Nos gardes du corps étaient derrière nous, alors que toute la foule de paparazzis et de fans, suivaient à leur tour._

_Nous arrivâmes par la suite devant _Starbucks Coffee_. Je rentrais la première, en tenant toujours la main de Chris. Il referma la porte après être rentré à son tour. Je cherchais du regard ma meilleure amie, et je la trouvais directement en la voyant assise avec mes deux frères sur une banquette. _

_Dès que nous arrivâmes vers eux, Rajad se releva, et accourra vers moi en s'écriant de joie. Il entoura ses petits bras autour de ma taille alors que je lui frottais son crâne._

_**- Hey, mon cœur !**__ Souriais-je._

_Je desserrais ensuite sa prise, pour lui faire un bisou contre sa joue._

_**- Hé, ne me la pique pas bonhomme !**__ S'exclama Chris._

_Rajad rigola. Chris faisait un tchek à Rorrey, pendant que je prenais Melissa à son tour dans mes bras._

_Après que Chris est fait un autre tchek à Rajad, et qu'il est fait la bise à Mel, d'où entre temps j'avais pris moi aussi Rorrey dans mes bras, il prenait la parole._

_**- Bon, on prend quoi ?**_

_**- Un smoothie ?**__ Proposa Rorrey._

_**- J'en prends un !**__ Acquiesçais-je._

_**- Moi aussi !**__ Rajouta Rajad._

_**- À la framboise,**__ intervenait Melissa._

_Je souriais à cette dernière._

_**- Et moi, à la noix de coco,**__ tirais-je ma langue._

_Nous allâmes ensemble à la caisse, pour prendre la commande. Chris encercla son bras autour de mes épaules. Il rapprocha ses lèvres vers mon oreille droite. Je réajustais mes lunettes, en écoutant ce qu'il voulait me dire._

_**- Pourquoi t'as pas pris à la banane ?**__ Me demanda-t-il, malicieux._

_Je relevais mes yeux vers lui, en ayant une moue._

_**- C'est moi qui vas t'en foutre une banane tu vas voir,**__ taquinais-je en mordillant ma lèvre._

_Il me lança un sourire en coin avant de me chuchoter une fois de plus à l'oreille._

_**- Je t'aurais prêté la mienne,**__ enjôla-t-il._

_J'éclatais de rire en relevant mes lunettes sur ma tête. Chris me faisait en plus une petite moue séductrice. Ce qui me faisait craquer._

_**- Hé, pourquoi vous vous tapez une barre ?**__ Sourcilla Rorrey qui était derrière nous avec Mel et Rajad, faisant la queue eux aussi._

_**- Laisse-les, ils sont en train de se chauffer,**__ lui répondit Melissa._

_J'entendais Rorrey exploser de rire._

_**- J'espère qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à ce soir,**__ rajoutais-je en mordant mes lèvres._

_Chris m'embrassa directement après que je lui avais souri._

_**- C'est à vous ?**__ Demanda une femme derrière la caisse._

_Nous prenions la commande. Puis nous attendions ensuite pendant quelques minutes. Nous sortîmes du _Starbucks_ en ayant en main nos boissons, pour être sur les trottoirs du West Hollywood. Je sirotais mon smoothie, en constatant qu'il y restait quelques fans, mais ils étaient plutôt calme. Nos gardes du corps étaient toujours là, au cas où si la situation dégénérait, on ne sait jamais… _

_Alors que je tenais mon portable dans mes mains, pour voir si je ne venais pas de recevoir un quelconque appel de mon manager, Melissa s'en empara rapidement._

_**- Hé, rends-moi, ça !**__ M'écriais-je._

_Elle voulait nous prendre en photo, moi et Chris. Je soupirais, et Chris me prenait par ma taille. Je prenais ma paille du smoothie entre mes lèvres en regardant l'objectif, en même temps que Chris déposait ses lèvres contre ma joue. Je souriais._

_Melissa prenait le cliché, et me redonnait ensuite mon portable._

_**- On fait quoi ?**__ S'impatienta Rajad._

_**- On bouge ?**__ Rajouta Rorrey._

_Mon regard croisa celui de Mel, et l'instant d'une seconde, on se comprenait._

_**- Shopping !**__ Hurlâmes en même temps._

_Chris se mettait à ronchonner, alors que Rajad s'écria. Rorrey rigola._

_**- Mais si, je t'achèterais une casquette,**__ lançais-je à Chris en le rapprochant de moi, sachant qu'il aimait seulement le shopping pour s'acheter des baskets ou alors des casquettes. _

_Prenant son menton, je déposais délicatement mes lèvres contre sa joue en lui murmurant à l'oreille que ce soir il aurait sa revanche…_

_**~ Fin du Flashblack ~**_

Un sourire se dessina lentement contre mes lèvres. Ce moment à Los Angeles avait été que de pure folie. Je me rappelais encore qu'après être arrivé au magasin, Chris s'était mis à sautiller comme un gamin en ayant vu une casquette qu'il trouvait magnifique. Ça m'avait fait rire. Et même là encore, j'en riais.

**- Sans être indiscret, je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait tant rire comme ça ?** Surgissait une voix.

Je me retournais vers cette voix, que j'avais reconnue automatiquement.

**- Oh, trois fois rien,** souriais-je, en baisant mon regard sur mon BlackBerry, mais il se fana quelques secondes après.

Je soupirais en verrouillant mon portable. Je relevais ensuite mes yeux vers lui. Chris était adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, ses bras croisés contre son torse. J'encrais mon regard pendant quelques minutes dans le sien.

J'entendais Charlie et Tammy discuter au salon.

**- Excuse mon père pour… tout à l'heure,** reprenais-je. **Il a des fois tendance à avoir du mal à se contrôler. Surtout quand le sujet est sa fille.**

Chris souria en décroisant ses bras, et en s'avançant vers moi.

**- Tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me prends une droite,** se moqua-t-il.

**- J'imagine…** soufflais-je.

Je m'accoudais contre le plan de travail. Il se rapprocha un peu plus près vers moi lentement.

**- Que fait ta manageuse ?** Questionnais-je, subitement en entendant encore une fois la voix de Tammy s'étonnait par une réponse venant de Charlie.

**- Elle remplie quelques papiers comme quoi tu ne veux pas porter plainte, et aussi ta version des faits,** me répondit-il.

J'hochais la tête. Je me mettais à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure en rabaissant mon regard.

**- Tu as l'air bouleversée,** constata-t-il.

Mon malaise s'amplifia dès qu'il se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres de moi.

**- J'ai… j'ai revu quelqu'un que je n'avais plus pu revoir il y a un moment…** lui révélais-je.

Ma voix commençait à trembler à cet instant.

**- Et, même si je sais que je ne pouvais plus le revoir, je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il m'avait déjà oubliée,** continuais-je.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement, ainsi que mes larmes montèrent rapidement aux bords de mes yeux. J'avais envie de lui verser toute ma peine que j'avais envers lui, tout en lui racontant d'une autre manière. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je ne _voulais_ pas.

**- Quelqu'un qui était cher à mes yeux…** soufflais-je.

Je relevais lentement mon regard vers lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et l'instant d'une seconde, je m'y perdais dedans.

Une larme roula involontairement le long de ma joue gauche. Chris logea sa main droite contre ma joue, et l'effaça à l'aide de son pouce. Sa tête se rapprocha lentement de la mienne. Nos respirations s'entremêlèrent frénétiquement. Je posais ma main contre son torse. J'entendais mon cœur battre à la chamade dans mes oreilles. Il battait à une vitesse hallucinante, que je croyais même qu'il allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

Nos visages n'étaient qu'à seulement quelques millimètres. Je fermais mes yeux doucement, et dans l'entrainement, Chris déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Celle-ci se moulèrent parfaitement entre elles.

Ma raison me poussait à le rejeter, et lui dire ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Mais mon cœur, lui, ne voulait pas arrêter. Il en voulait encore plus.

Rentamant un deuxième baiser, mon autre main de libre alla se positionner contre sa nuque. Ses lèvres m'avait tant manquer. Sa main gauche qui était déposer contre ma taille, se faisait plus pressante. Tout comme ce baiser, il devenait encore plus passionné que celui-ci.

N'ayant plus de souffle, je m'éloignais lentement de son visage pour encrer mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux marron qui m'avait tant admiré autrefois. Il rabaissa ensuite son regard. Je le voyais froncer ses sourcils.

Quand j'entendais soudainement des talons provenir du salon se dirigeaient vers la cuisine contre le carrelage. Je me reculais vivement de Chris mais étant contre le plan de travail, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Ce fut lui qui se recula quelque peu de moi, juste au moment où Tammy arrivait dans la cuisine en s'accoudant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Je passais une main derrière ma nuque, étant un peu gênée par la situation. Quant à Chris, il se racla la gorge.

**- Chris, c'est bon tout est réglé.**

Ce dernier releva la tête vers elle.

**- On peut y aller maintenant.**

Elle repartait ensuite dans le halle, suite à la voix de Charlie, j'en déduisais qu'il la raccompagnait dehors sur le perron. Mon attention se reportait sur Chris. Il me regardait pendant quelques secondes pour ensuite soupirer. Il sortait de la cuisine, alors que je venais de baisser mon regard. Mais ma voix reprenait le dessus, ne voulant pas qu'il ne parte.

**- Chris…**

Au son de ma voix, il s'arrêta dans ses pas, et se retournait lentement vers moi. Mes lèvres se pincèrent ainsi que mon regard se plantait dans le sien.

**- Elle a eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir eu pendant tout ce temps… **

Nous nous échangeâmes un long regard. Et je savais ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment même. Je baissais ensuite mon regard, en mordillant mes lèvres.

**- Si elle saurait à quel point je m'en veux toujours, elle saurait aussi que je tiens encore à elle…** murmura-t-il.

En ayant entendu cette phrase, je relevais mes yeux vers lui, stupéfaite. Ses yeux brillaient quelque peu. Ils brillaient à cause des larmes qui se trouvaient aux bords de ses yeux. Mon cœur faisait un bond dans ma poitrine, tellement la nouvelle était arrivé comme une bombe. Les larmes montèrent rapidement aux bords de mes yeux, me retrouvant choquée.

Un dernier regard vers moi, et il se retourna pour sortir de la cuisine, à pas lent. Je voulais qu'il reste. Qu'il reste auprès de moi, et que je puisse lui révéler sans hésitation, et sans crainte en face de qui il se trouvait. En face de qui il venait d'embrasser. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de mes lèvres.

Ma respiration se faisait saccadée, dès que j'entendais la porte d'entrée claquait doucement. Il venait de partir.

Sous le choc, je me retenais contre le plan de travail en proie à une crise subite. Je me retournais face à celui-ci, en déposant mes mains à plat contre le carrelage dur et froid. Pinçant mes lèvres, un sanglot sortait involontairement de ma bouche. Je posais ma main contre celle-ci, ne voulant pas me faire entendre. Mes larmes coulèrent abondamment le long de mes joues. Je réalisais une chose qu'il venait de me dire. Je ne pouvais pas me l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas lui. Il ne pouvait pas… Non.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas m'aimer encore…

* * *

_Alors, vous vous y attendiez à ce que se soit Chris ? :P_

_Allez, je sais que vous vous y attendiez à ça ! (:_

_Comment l'avez-vous trouver ?_

_Haha, pas facile pour notre Rih' !_

_Quelle a été votre réaction quand Charlie_

_A donner une droite à Chris par "accident" ? x)_

_Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer au next chapter ? ;D_

_Et le Flashblack alors ?_

_N'est-il pas "humouristique" ? Mdr' :P_

_Bref... j'espère qu'il vous aura plus (:_


	10. Chapitre 8 : La fête d'Alice

Le vent fouettait fortement mes longs cheveux à cause de la fenêtre ouverte.

Je reniflais subitement en sentant une fois de plus mes larmes coulaient abondamment le long de mes joues. Ma vision brouillait par mes larmes, j'étais à demi aveugler essayant de voir la route. Mon pied écrasait contre la pédale de l'accélérateur, je me trouvais sur la nationale en direction de la villa.

Je refermais rapidement ma fenêtre, tenant d'une main le volant. J'essuyais ensuite les autres larmes qui venaient de se rajouter, à l'aide du revers de ma main. Mes lèvres se pincèrent distinctement en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer tout à l'heure. La venue de Chris et de Tammy. Je ne m'étais pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il vienne, et me retrouve. Je n'aurais même pas pensé qu'il serait venu rien que pour le magazine, comme ce qui avait été dit. Mais ce que je repensais surtout, c'était au baiser que nous avions échangé juste avant qu'il ne parte.

Mes doigts se déposèrent délicatement contre ma bouche, caressant légèrement mes lèvres. Je ressentais toujours le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes qui avaient été tellement douce. Je fermais mes yeux, en ayant une larme qui roula subtilement le long de ma joue. Un sourire se forma aux coins de mes lèvres, repensant à la phrase qu'il m'avait dite.

_Si elle saurait à quel point je m'en veux toujours, elle saurait aussi que je tiens encore à elle._

Mes larmes redoublèrent de plus belle en entendant sa voix répétait sa révélation. Je fronçais mes sourcils, sous l'incapacité de vouloir croire à ça. C'était inimaginable. J'essayais sans cesse de me dire que ce n'était pas vrai ce qu'il m'avait dit, mais ma raison me poussait à le croire.

Un bruit assourdissant envahissait brutalement mes oreilles. Rouvrant subitement mes yeux, je constatais que je fonçais droit devant une voiture. Celle-ci klaxonnait plusieurs fois de suite. Ses phares m'aveuglaient, m'obligeant à plisser des yeux.

Donnant un violent coup de volant, je me rengageais dans le bon chemin. Mon pou s'accéléra dans mes veines. Quelques secondes de plus, et je pouvais dire adieu à la fête d'Alice. C'était moins d'une.

Je ressuyais mes larmes à l'aide du revers de ma main. Mes mains appuyaient contre le volant, se mettaient à trembler. Ma respiration se faisait saccadée.

_Calme-toi, Robyn, calme-toi,_ pensais-je.

Mais au lieu de ça, un autre sanglot s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je posais ma main contre celles-ci, en tenant d'une main le volant. Les yeux humides, je contemplais la nuit noire, au travers de mon pare-brise, de la voiture. Plusieurs étoiles illuminaient le ciel, d'où un sourire se dessina en voyant celles-ci. J'enlevais ma main qui était toujours contre mes lèvres en reniflant, puis je séchais mes larmes une fois de plus avec le revers de ma main.

Mon regard se porta sur ma main droite, je grognais distinctement. Le fond de teint venait de s'effacer malencontreusement, à cause de mes larmes.

Arrivant au chemin de la villa, je sortais de la nationale pour m'engager sur un sinistre sentier de terre humide ; j'entrais dans la majestueuse forêt.

Seulement quelques minutes après, j'arrivais devant la villa des Cullen. Je me garais, et éteignais le contact. Je soupirais en me regardant dans le rétroviseur. Mon maquillage avait eu quelques bavures à cause des larmes que je venais de verser, je l'arrangeais vivement. Je prenais ma pochette qui était posée contre le siège d'à côté, et sortais le tube de fond de teint. J'appliquais une noisette sur le revers de ma main droite, et me l'étalais ensuite soigneusement, en veillant à ne laisser aucune trace de tatouage. Je faisais de même à mon index droit, d'où tout comme mon tribal avait été révélé. Celui-ci s'intitulait une écriture, qui était _Shhh… _

Je mettais le tube dans la pochette, et ressortais ensuite mon rouge à lèvres couleur nude que je n'avais toujours pas changé depuis le dîner avec Charlie. Je me regardais une fois encore dans le rétroviseur, et appliquais une couche de rouge à lèvres. Une fois finie, je remettais le tout dans ma pochette.

J'ouvrais la portière de la voiture, en prenant en main ma pochette, et descendais. Je soufflais bruyamment, me donnant du courage. Du courage, pour devoir affronter Rosalie avec ses reproches et ses explications pour ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure… Je savais que j'allais y passer, c'était obligé. Je ne pouvais pas m'en tirer comme ça.

J'arrangeais ma robe, en m'avançant vers le perron. J'entendais de dehors la musique régnait dans toute la demeure. La villa était éclairée par les spots qu'avait pris grand soin de mettre Alice, et ainsi grâce aux baies vitrées, je pouvais voir tout le monde danser. Je montais rapidement les marches, perché sur mes quinze centimètres de talons aiguilles. J'en connais une qui allait être extrêmement contente… J'eus un sourire.

J'entrais dans la villa, en entendant la musique résonnait fortement dans tout le salon. Une foule de gens émergeait dans toute la pièce, en train de danser sur la piste. Les lumières des spots, illuminait la salle entière. La musique était forte, avec des sons sonores aux influences de Dance ; j'aimais ça. Je m'avançais lentement, pour voir apparaitre Angela dans mon champ de vision.

Dès que cette dernière m'avait vu, elle venait précipitamment vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Bella !** S'écria-t-elle.

Elle me prenait dans ses bras.

**- Tu es magnifique comme ça !** Rajouta-t-elle en me relâchant. **Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un penchant pour Channel,** arqua-t-elle ensuite un sourcil.

J'éclatais de rire. J'adorais cette fille. Et pour lui faire comprendre, j'entourais un bras autour de ses épaules, et plaquais mes lèvres contre sa joue droite. Un sourire s'incrusta contre sa bouche.

Je la relâchais ensuite en voyant toute la troupe arrivait. Mike était obnubiler par mon physique. Ses yeux n'avait pas lâché d'un seul regard ma poitrine. Je rêve ou c'est que le mec était en train de loucher carrément dessus ?

**- Euh, ça va, la vue est assez jolie ?** Lui lançais-je.

Je crois même que s'il aurait pu baver, il l'aurait fait. Il releva ses yeux vers mon visage, alors que je voyais tout le monde tourner sa tête vers l'intéresser. Je savais que j'étais sexy, mais pas à ce point… si ?

J'entendais Ben, qui se raclait la gorge. Mike retourna son attention sur lui.

**- Quoi ?** L'attaqua-t-il.

Je croissais mes bras contre ma poitrine, et me dirigeais vers le coin, où ils étaient plus tôt en même temps qu'un petit rire d'ironie sortait de mes lèvres, laissant Mike seul.

En arrivant vers le coin, je voyais Éric et Tyler en train de parler ensemble assis. Ils s'exclamèrent tout deux, en me voyant.

**- Salut les mecs !** Souriais-je alors que les autres m'avaient suivi.

Je les prenais dans mes bras, pour ensuite m'asseoir à côté d'eux. Je posais ma pochette contre la table basse.

**- Eh bah, dis donc, tu nous as sorti la grande classe ce soir !** Ria Éric.

**- Ouais, j'avoue, t'es devenue sexy depuis !** Rajouta Tyler, en le rejoignant dans sa rigolade.

**- Foutez-vous de ma gueule !** Grognais-je, en tapant ce dernier contre son épaule.

Tout le monde éclataient de rire. Angela me demanda ensuite, si je ne voulais pas boire quelque chose, que j'acceptais volontiers en lui donnant le nom de la boisson. Elle partait ensuite vers le comptoir.

Mon attention se dirigea vers la piste de danse. Une foule de gens se déhanchait à fond sur la musique. Ça me faisait sourire.

**- Bah, my Gosh, la fête d'Alice bat des records !** M'exclamais-je.

**- Et encore t'as pas vu Conner complètement déchirer ! Genre, ce mec, il se met à pelotonner toutes les nanas qu'il croisse sur la piste !** Raconta Tyler.

**- C'est toi mec, qui va être complètement péter ! J'ai hâte de te voir, la tête que tu auras !** Rigola Éric.

**- Hé, mec, pourquoi tu parles de moi ? J'ai pas dit que j'allais l'être !**

Un rire sortait de mes lèvres, en les voyant ce chamailler.

**- Pire que des gosses !** Marmonnais-je, en souriant.

**- Et Cullen, tu l'as pas vu ?** Intervenait Mike.

J'hochais la tête négativement. Je me relevais subitement, en ayant Edward en tête. Et juste à ce moment-là, Angela arriva avec mon verre. Elle me le donna, et je buvais une gorgée.

**- Tu bois de la Vodka, toi maintenant ?** S'étonna Ben.

Je lui souriais en reprenant une autre gorgée.

**- Hé, faut se lâcher ! C'est fini, y'a plus rien ! Plus de cours, plus de profs !** M'exclamais-je. **On est enfin libre !**

Tout le monde s'écria en joignant leur verre pour trinquer.

**- On va tout faire péter !** Riais-je, ce qui faisait plier de rire Tyler.

Je lui tirais ma langue, alors qu'une voix faisait son apparition.

**- Bella !**

Je me retournais vers cette voix, toute souriante.

**- Alice !** M'écriais-je à mon tour, la prenant dans mes bras.

**- Oh mon dieu, tu es magnifique comme ça !** Me relâcha-t-elle.

Je la remerciais. Alice abordait une robe violette à bretelle. Celle-ci, lui dessinait parfaitement les courbes de sa taille, et elle mettait en valeur sa poitrine, qui était légèrement dévoilée par un décolleter.

Alice me faisait aussi la remarque sur mes talons. Elle était agréablement surprise, que je sois venue avec des talons de cette taille, ce qui me faisait rire.

**- Où est Edward ?** Lui demandais-je.

**- Il parle avec Emmett, là-bas,** montra-t-elle, du doigt l'endroit.

Je me retournais vers Angela, et lui demandait de me garder mon verre et ma pochette, qu'elle acquiesça. Je commençais à partir, mais la voix de Tyler attira mon attention.

**- Si tu veux une danse, fais-moi signe !**

**- Le jour de mon mariage, si tu veux,** me moquais-je en le regardant.

J'entendais Éric éclater de rire face à la remarque que je venais de faire. Je rigolais à mon tour, en m'avançant sur la piste en ayant Alice, qui me suivait derrière. Je me mélangeais à la foule de gens qui dansaient. J'essayais de me frayer un passage entre eux. Je voyais Jessica danser avec Lauren. Celle-ci me vit, et venais vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Pendant un laps de temps, j'étais un peu surprise.

**- Écoutes, j'aimerais bien qu'on soit plus en froid, toutes les deux. Je me suis vraiment rendu compte que t'étais finalement quelqu'un de bien,** me lança-t-elle par-dessus la musique.

**- Euh, ouais…** hésitais-je.

Elle me souriait pour ensuite reprendre sa danse. J'étais toujours un peu étonnée, mais finalement elle avait raison.

Je reprenais ma marche, pour sortir de la piste. Je me dirigeais lentement vers Edward et Emmett. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué. Edward était de dos, et Emmett, se trouvait juste en face de lui. Ils tenaient tout deux, un verre dans leur main. Emmett dévia ses yeux vers moi, un sourire ce formait sur ses lèvres. Edward se retourna à son tour. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, et l'instant d'une seconde, je voyais de l'ébahissement. Je lui faisais une petite moue séductrice en venant vers lui. Il abordait une chemise blanche, en ayant les manches remontait jusqu'aux coudes avec un jean délavé.

Edward me prenait directement dans ses bras, en me glissant quelque chose au creux de l'oreille.

**- Tu es ravissante.**

Un sourire s'incrustait contre mes lèvres en ayant entendu ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je collais mes lèvres contre son oreille gauche.

**- Tu es pire que sexy dans cette tenue,** lui chuchotais-je, en mordillant ma lèvre.

Mon regard se plongeait dans ses prunelles. Celle-ci me regardèrent avec précision. Un rire sortait de ses lèvres, qui étaient si tentatrice. Je mordais une fois de plus ma lèvre inférieure, en ayant toujours mes bras autour de sa nuque alors qu'il me tenait par ma taille. Et dans l'entrainement, Edward déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ses lèvres froides, me procurait la sensation de bien être. Elles étaient douces, tout en étant dur.

Rentamant un deuxième baiser, ma main droite alla se positionner contre sa nuque. Ses lèvres m'avait tant manqué. Sa main gauche qui était déposé contre ma taille, se faisait plus pressante. Tout comme ce baiser, il devenait encore plus passionné que celui-ci. Je ne savais pas si c'était l'effet de l'alcool qui me faisait ressentir ça, mais à ce moment même, j'en voulais plus.

Je le rapprochais plus près de moi, collant ma poitrine contre son torse, plus durement. Je laissais échapper un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais à ce moment même, c'était lui. Son visage me revenait subitement. Le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes réapparaissait instinctivement. Le baiser que nous avions échangé, plus tôt, me refrappait en pleine figure.

N'ayant plus de souffle, je m'éloignais spontanément du visage d'Edward pour encrer mon regard dans le sien. Ma respiration se faisait quelque peu erratique. Je fermais mes yeux, essayant de ne pas craquer en repensant au baiser de Chris. Je pinçais férocement mes lèvres, ne voulant pas éveiller les soupçons.

**- On est pressé d'être à la fin de la soirée ?** Intervenait la voix d'Emmett.

Je relevais mon regard vers ce dernier.

**- Pourquoi, t'as un problème ?** Arquais-je un de mes sourcils.

**- Vous faites de vilaines cochonneries alors…** répondit-il.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

**- Quoi, je l'ai pas vu, je peux pas l'embrasser ?** M'étonnais-je.

**- Ça fait même pas quatre heures que vous vous êtes séparé, et il te manque déjà ?** Rigola-t-il.

**- Oui, et alors ? C'est mon doudou d'amour,** rajoutais-je en resserrant ma prise autour de la nuque d'Edward.

Emmett éclata de rire. Alice souriait. Edward faisait une petite moue, étant vexé. Je plaquais mes lèvres contre sa joue droite, en lui disant que je rigolais. Je le relâchais ensuite, alors qu'Alice me demandait si j'avais été déjà aller sur la piste de danse.

**- Si, allez ! Viens avec moi !** Me supplia-t-elle, que je lui avais dit plus tôt que je n'avais pas envie.

Emmett nous regarda nous chamailler, en ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Oh, toi, te fous pas de ma gueule !** M'exclamais-je à l'intéresser.

**- Je suis sûr que tu sais même pas danser ! Déjà que tu sais même pas faire une valse !**

Il tourna ensuite sa tête vers Edward. Ce dernier le regardait rapidement.

**- Quoi ?** Lança Emmett à Edward.

Je croissais mes bras contre ma poitrine en regardant Edward, arquant un sourcil.

**- Un commentaire peut-être, ****_chéri _****?** Ironisais-je.

Un sourire en coin se plaquait contre ses lèvres, pendant qu'il baissait ses yeux vers le sol, une main dans sa poche, l'autre tenant son verre.

**- Wow, tu t'es fait gonfler tes boobs ou quoi ?** S'étonna Emmett, son regard rivé sur ma poitrine.

Je regardais celui-ci, en faisant une grimace.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ce soir toi, sérieux ?** Demandais-je avant d'éclater de rire.

**- Ou alors, c'est ta robe qui leur donne plus de volume !** Ria Emmett.

Edward releva son attention vers son frère, et lui tapa sur son épaule.

**- Dis que je suis sexy, tant que tu y es,** souriais-je.

**- Tu l'es ! De mieux en mieux !** Affirma Emmett, en me lançant un clin d'œil.

_Je le savais, t'inquiètes pas Emmett,_ pensais-je en souriant encore plus.

**- Oh mon dieu !** S'écria soudainement Alice.

Je me retournais vers elle, le regard remplit d'interrogation. Un énorme sourire était collé contre ses lèvres, et en croyant bien mes yeux, elle sautillait même sur place.

**- J'adore cette chanson !** Rajouta-t-elle.

À en entendre les premières notes du titre, ainsi que les paroles, c'était _Don't Stop The Music_ qui retentissait dans tout le salon. Inconsciemment, un rire sortait de mes lèvres. Un de mes titres passait, ce qui m'amusait.

**- T'aimes Rihanna ?** Souriais-je.

**- Pire que ça ! Je l'adore ! Je suis une fan inconditionnelle d'elle ! Et puis elle est magnifique !** Répondit Alice.

Un autre sourire venant de ma part. J'étais extrêmement surprise. Elle m'adorait ?

**- C'est vrai ?** Ahurissais-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

**- J'aimerais tellement qu'elle revienne ! Depuis qu'elle a fait son dernier album, ****_Rated R_****, elle s'est volatilisé ! Et je trouve ça complètement débile** **! **Continua-t-elle. **Si elle pourrait seulement m'entendre, j'aimerais juste qu'elle reprenne sa carrière…**

Je baissais mon regard, en pinçant mes lèvres. Je savais qu'elle avait raison. Qu'il fallait que je reprenne ma carrière. Je le voulais. Mais ce que je ne voulais pas, c'était de leur faire ça derrière leur dos. De plus, je ne savais pas quoi leur dire pour mes nombreuses absences inexpliqué. Je savais que cela créerait beaucoup de confusion pour eux. Et justement, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'ils se doutent sur mon éventuelle identité.

Je fus coupé de mes songes, par Alice qui me prenait par mon bras en souriant.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Fronçais-je mes sourcils.

**- On va danser !** Me tira-t-elle.

Nous arrivâmes sur la piste. Elle me lâcha, et commença à bouger. Je me mettais à sourire, et faisais de même en dansant. Mes hanches bougèrent au rythme de la musique. De _ma _musique. Inclinant ma tête vers l'arrière, je glissais mes mains le long de mon corps, d'une lenteur exagérée, voulant paraître le plus sensuelle possible. Je balançais ensuite ma tête de droite à gauche, roulant toujours des hanches. Je me mordais doucement mes lèvres, en arrivant contre mon bas-ventre.

Tout ce que je faisais, que ce soit dans mes déhanchements, dans ma position ; je voulais être sexy aux yeux de tout le monde. Je me foutais complètement d'être en Bella, ce n'était pas parce que je l'étais à ce moment même que je devais l'être en dansant. Je voulais que chaque personne qui m'admiraient, devaient m'envier. Ce qui pour preuve marchait, vu comment Lauren et Jessica, qui n'étaient pas loin, me regardaient.

Angela était venu me rejoindre, et celle-ci se mettait aussi à danser. Je continuais toujours dans mes déhanchements, en me touchant et en me collant quelques fois vers les filles ou les personnes qui se trouvaient vers mon entourage. Les filles aussi se prenaient au jeu. Et elles étaient vraiment… chaudes. Du moins, elles essayaient. À certains moments, je reprenais les paroles en les chuchotant. Je me rappelais encore qu'en ayant sortie _Don't Stop The Music_, j'avais fait un carton. Un carton surtout pour les clubs.

Après que la chanson était terminé, je quittais la piste de danse alors que les filles étaient toujours à fond dans la musique. Je me dirigeais vers le coin, là où était toujours Ben, Mike, Éric, et Tyler.

**- Alors, on est à fond dans l'ambiance ?** Lança Éric.

**- De quoi tu parles ?** Sourcillais-je.

**- Roo, arrêtes Bella, on t'a vu sur la piste ! T'étais pire que sexy en dansant !** Rajouta Tyler.

Je souriais. Tyler me regardait bizarrement.

**- Toi, ne crois pas que tu vas passer par la trappe mon beau, car t'es pas du tout mon genre,** lui lâchais-je.

Je prenais ma pochette qui était posée sur la table basse, avec mon verre de Vodka, et le finissais cul sec.

**- Ah ouais, et c'est quoi ton genre de mec alors ?** Demanda Mike.

Je parcourais la salle, et voyais Rosalie en train de parler avec Jasper. Dès que j'avais posé mes yeux sur elle, elle avait tourné son regard vers moi. Elle me regardait quelques instants, avant de quitter Jasper, pour monter les escaliers, allant au premier.

Je retournais mon attention vers Mike.

**- Vous le savez tous, c'est Edward,** souriais-je avant de partir.

Je me mélangeais à la foule de gens qui dansaient en revoyant Angela et Alice. J'essayais de me frayer un passage entre eux. Je sortais rapidement de la piste, et m'avançais vers les escaliers.

Edward m'intercepta, en même temps que je posais mon talon sur la première marche.

**- Où vas-tu ?** Me questionna-t-il.

**- Je vais aux toilettes,** mentais-je.

Il hocha la tête, alors que Jasper l'appela en ayant à ses côtés Emmett. J'en profitais pour monter rapidement les escaliers. Je finissais de monter les marches en effleurant du bout de mes doigts la rampe en verre. J'entrais dans le couloir. Certaines personnes, étaient présentes sur la mezzanine, buvant et parlant à la fois.

**- Rosalie ?** Appelais-je.

Pas de réponse. Je me dirigeais vers le fond du couloir, d'où une source de lumière était visible de là. Ça devrait être sa chambre et celle d'Emmett. Mes talons claquèrent contre le carrelage. J'arrivais au bas de la porte en balayant du regard la chambre. Il n'y avait personne, mais la baie vitrée de la chambre était grande ouverte, donnant sur le balcon. Je m'avançais vers ce dernier. Je voyais Rosalie adossé contre la rembarre, regardant le vide. Je m'approchais d'elle, et m'accoudais à mon tour. D'ici, on pouvait voir les personnes parlaient d'en bas autour de la piscine, et même certaines dansaient. La lune, pleine, d'une blancheur immaculée éclairait la nuit sombre.

Je me mettais à admirer le ciel, remplit d'étoiles, alors que la voix de Rosalie faisait son apparition.

**- Je crois que tu as quelque chose à me raconter.**

Je pinçais doucement mes lèvres. Elle avait raison. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Je sais que si je ne lui dirais pas, elle me forcerait à le faire.

Rabaissant mon regard sur la lune, j'ouvrais lentement ma bouche, pour lui faire part de cette soirée passait avec lui, les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

_Désolé de ma longue absence, mais je n'avais plus accès à internet ! :/_

_Autant vous dire que moi aussi ça ma fait une petit peu chier de plus rien avoir... _

_Sinon avez-vous aimer le début de ce chapitre ?_

_Je sais, je commence vraiment avec du chagrin mais au fil, la joie revient :)_

_Bref, comment avez-vous trouver la fête d'Alice ?_

_Surout avec la bande de mecs, Tyler, Mike et Éric x)_

_Et Emmett alors x) Toujours en train de faire rire notre chère Rih' ! ;D_

_Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer au prochain chapitre ? Que Rih' va se confier à Rosalie ?_

_À vous de voir au next chapter :P Héhé !_

_Kisses ! :D_


End file.
